The Maid and The Mafia Boy
by animegirl69
Summary: This story is about love, rich people, mafia, childhood friends and magic. I'm a big fan of Fairy Tail so I decided to add some magic in this story. Rate T for swearing, some blood and perverted scenes
1. Prologue?

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fire surrounded its target and burned a few men in black suits. The target was a mansion that belonged to one of the most famous mafia bosses. From the distance, a boy at the age of 16 stood with his fists enveloped in flames and a smirk formed on his lips.

''This is way too easy.'' the boy said with a chuckle as the flames from his fists disappeared

He turned around to face a man tied in ropes and pulled out a sword. The man was the boss he was after. He slowly approached the tied up boss and raised his sword.

''Any last words?'' the boy grinned evilly

''You will pay for this you son of a-'' the boss's words were cut off when the boy stabbed him right where his heart was

''You sure have a big mouth.'' the boy said and took the sword out of the now dead boss

The boy sighed and went to a river that was near the mansion that was now burned into ashes. He cleaned his sword and put it back in the scabbard that was tied to his belt. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

 _Beep Beep Beep Bee-_ '' _Hello?_ '' a female voice was heard from the other side of the line

''Mission accomplished. I'm heading back.'' he said

'' _Roger that Leader Boy. When you come back, tell me everything._ '' the girl on the phone said

''Sure. Bye.'' he smiled a little

'' _Bye._ '' and with that, he hung up and put his phone back in his pocket

He sighed and looked at the sky, the sun was setting and the orange color reminded him of a certain girl that he loved since childhood.

' _Soon. Very soon I will take you where you belong. Right in my arms. So wait for me, my little pink rose._ ' he thought and smiled gently

* * *

 **That's it for now. I'm sorry if it's short. I also have a few things to say:**

 **1\. I will rewrite 'Red Obsession' and 'I Love a Villain'**

 **2\. On the rewritten stories, a few my OC will be changed**

 **3\. I will rewrite the stories very slowly**

 **And about my new story:**

 **1\. The sword has a two-edged blade with flame patterns on the point of the blade and guard**

 **2\. The girl who called the boy 'Leader Boy' is the only person who calls him that**

 **3\. This is my first time writting a mafia story**

 **I hope you liked it and if you want me to write you story that you would like, then PM me. R &R and see you next time! :)**


	2. Maid, Shadow and Notes

**Normal P.O.V.**

In a mansion, where the Shirogane family lived, a maid was serving one of the Shirogane sisters. Her maid uniform was a pink dress that reached her thighs, white apron, white knee length socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Her name is Momoko Akatsutsumi, 16 years old, with orange hair that now reached below her butt, pink eyes, creamy skin, amazing curves and big chest. She was nice, smart, beautiful but her life changed when she met Himeko Shirogane. Himeko was rude to people, she always thought that she was 'the most important, beautiful, talanted, rich and amazing girl in the world' but when she saw Momoko, who was always in the center of attention.

Himeko was jealous of Momoko so when she heard that her parents were looking for a maid, Himeko told them about Momoko, Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane sent out two men to kidnap Momoko. The men took the scared Momoko to the mansion and Himeko's parents told her that she's going to be Miko's personal maid.

Miko Shirogane was more nice than her younger sister, she treated Momoko like a friend, wasn't rude, she was talanted and always wore a smile on her face. Momoko liked Miko a lot and served her with pleasure. When Himeko saw Momoko smiling at her sister and Miko being nice to her personal maid, the pufy haired girl was even more jealous, so she decided to punish the pink eyed girl.

Ever since that punishment, Momoko never smiled like she used to. She kept it a secret when someone asked her why she isn't smiling. But one person knew and that person was always in the shadows, looking at Momoko and causing havoc outside the mansion. Momoko felt like she was being watched, she thought it was her imagination and to make it reality, the shadowy person sended a note, in the note said:

 _Hey pinky,_

 _I want you to know that you ARE being watched and I'm the one watching and spying on you. Don't worry, I'm a good person. I know about you thanks to a guy that I call 'Leader Boy' and let me tell you, if it's about you he never shuts his mouth up. (-_-') You know this guy so I'll give you a hint:_

 _This guy has RED eyes! XD_

 _I want to tell you that I'm here for you and if you want to talk to someone, write a note and leave it on your desk. Don't try to stay awake, I'm very FAST since I do jobs that considers speed. And don't worry, soon you'll be out of that mansion I call 'piece of crap'._

 _Your new friend,_

 _K.T._

 _P.S.: Himeko is a SLUT so she's very very JEALOUS of you. That's why you got to work there._

When Momoko found that Himeko was the one who got her in thiss mess, she was mad. It was understanding but she couldn't do anything exept one thing. To write to K.T. One sentence never left her mind.

 _This guy has RED eyes! XD_

Momoko knew only ONE guy with RED eyes. She knew him since childhood and she loved him but he had to leave Tokyo. Momoko was confused, why would this K.T. person talk about her childhood love. At first, Momoko didn't know what 'love' is but she was little back then but when she grew up, she found out why she felt strange around him when they were little. She wanted answers to the questions that were on her mind so she wrote a note to K.T.:

 _Hi K.T.,_

 _Thank you for being my friend and for sending me the note but I'm a little confused. Why are you doing this? Who are you? How do you know about me and HIM?_ (Note: HIM as in the guy with the red eyes not the HIM who looks like a clown.) _And what did you meant by 'soon I'll be out of that mansion'? I want answers. How can you be so fast? Jobs? I'm so confused. Just who are you?_

 _Momoko_

Momoko left the note on her desk as K.T. told her. She tried to stay awake but knowing she had a lot of work and since she was tired, she fell asleep. The next morning Momoko found that her note was replaced with another one from K.T.

 _Momoko,_

 _You don't need to know who I am- for now at least. I'm doing this for a few reasons:_

 _1\. It's fun. :)_

 _2\. My Boss HATES the Shirogane's to the bone. O_O_

 _3\. 'Leader Boy' told me he promised to come back for you. */O/*_

 _4\. I hate it when people cry. :(_

 _As I told you 'Leader Boy' always talks about you and I met him at the age of 13 so that's how I know him. I trained since I was 4, that's why I'm so fast. And the jobs are secret. S.E.C.R.E.T. And I told you not to try to stay awake. Do you ever listen? =.= ''_

 _K.T._

 _P.S.: Are you a mage? I forgot to ask you. =w= ''_

Momoko was confused. Why would K.T. ask if she is a mage? Truth to be told, Momoko hid her life a secret. She never told a SINGLE person that she is a mage. Momoko was a crystal mage. She could mold crystal however she wanted. She wrote to K.T. about her being a mage and she also asked how K.T. knew about it. One morning, Momoko recived a note saying:

 _I'm a mage to! I'm the Wind Dragon Rider. That's also a reason for my speed. :)_

' _Wind Dragon Rider? What kind of magic is that?_ ' Momoko was more confused than ever

A few weeks passed since she started writing to K.T. and she felt happy. She continued to serve Miko Shirogane but this time she wasn't scared, she was more calm and stood proudly. Momoko knew when to give up on hope but this time, she hoped that her nightmare will disappear forever.

* * *

 **And done! Next chapter will come soon. I hope you liked it. R &R please and I'm sorry if I made mistakes while writing the story. Until next time.**


	3. Return, Friends and Plan

**? P.O.V.**

I have been watching Momoko since Leader Boy started talking about her and damn he's annoying the crap out of me. When I watched how Himeko treated her, it took all of my self-control. I wanted to _strangle_ that rich slut. I mean, even my _Boss_ knows that she throws herself at any guy she wants without her _family_ knowing. I sometimes pity them, having a non-virgin street whore for a _daughter_ and _sister_. When Leader Boy comes back, he better take Momoko out of there.

My thoughts were cut short by my buzzing phone. I growled in annoyance and took it out of my pocked. I took off the hood of my light blue sweatshirt and put the phone against my ear.

''What the fuck do you want?'' I growled

' _What's it to you?_ ' a _oh so_ familiar male voice asked

''Shut the fuck up! Now what do you want?'' I hissed

' _What's got you mad?_ ' he asked

''Many things.'' I sighed

' _I can tell._ ' I could feel he was smirking

''You didn't answer my question.'' I said

' _I called you because Red is coming back today and the Boss wants you to come._ ' I looked back at the Shirogane mansion where Momoko was serving Miko Shirogane, I sighed

''Tell the Boss that I'm coming back.'' I said

' _Roger. See ya later._ ' and with that I hung up the phone

' _I have a feeling it's gonna be a fun day._ ' I smirked at the thought

* * *

 **? P.O.V.** (This is another P.O.V.)

It took me a few hours to arrive at Tokyo. I got out of the car after a long boring ride and gave a yawn. I didn't thought it would be so boring without _them_. Last time I had a long ride like that, _they_ were with me and it wasn't so boring. I stratched my arms and walked towards my Boss's office.

I stood in front of the door and knocked lightly. I walked inside as the was door opened by one of my best friends, Butch.

Butch has raven black hair that is pulled in a pony tail. He once had a bang that covered his right eye but he changed that style but he hat bang only on his right side, they were shorter and they looked spikey. His forest green eyes matched the look on his face, which was his slightly narrowed look but he had a good side, slightly pale skin and he was also muscular but not like me. Right now he's wearing a green T-shirt, yellow vest that looked like the sleeves were ripped off, black pants and dark green sneakers. He's also 16 years old.

''Yo Red! Glad to see you again!'' he smirked and we high-fived

''Glad to be back!'' I smirked in return and looked at the Boss

The Boss wasn't sitting on his chair like always, instead he was standing behind his chair, looking out of the window that was behind his desk, his hands behind his back.

''How was the mission.'' he asked

''It went just as planned sir.'' I told him

''Good job. I heard from Kori that you wanted to search for a girl.'' my lip twitched as he said _her_ name, fuck

''Yes sir.'' I said

''Why?'' he asked, I sighed

''She is important to me and I want her to be by my side. I love her since we were little and nothing is going to stop me.'' I said boldly

The Boss turned around and what made me almost choke on my air was that he was smiling. What the fuck?! It was rare of him to smile. He _never_ smiled to me or anyone who worked for him. This is new...

''You're making me proud every time with your boldness Brick. You are the furst one- besides Kori -to stand up to me so courageous. I will let you do what you think is right. The girl is lucky to have someone as strong as you to protect her.'' he said and I gave him a side smile but then I remembered something

''I will need help though. I don't know where she is. The only thing I know is that she is here in Tokyo and I sent Kori to search for her while I was on the mission.'' I said

''Butch go and bring Kori.'' he ordered

''Yes sir.'' Butch said and went to get Kori

After three minutes Kori and Butch came but Butch had a red hand print on his left cheek and Kori had a little blush on her cheek. Kori is the same age as me and Butch, with sky blue hair and yellow eyes, last time I saw her she had shorter hair and it reached her waist, normal skin, nice curves and c-cup breasts. Now she's wearing a blue T-shirt, gold trimmed blue waistcoat that was left open, a gold trimmed blue cloth around her waist that reaches her upper-calves, it was held by a leather black belt with an rectangular-shaped silver buckle, light blue skirt that reached her hips, two thick black wristbands on her wrists and black open-toed sandals, her blue sword that she named Fūsoku* was attached on the left side of her belt. Her hair was pulled in a pony tail.

''What happened to you?'' I pointed at Butches red cheek

''Blame her! She slapped me!'' Butch exclaimed, pointing at Kori

''Your fault for being a pervert.'' she huffed at him

''Enough you two.'' the Boss ordered and we faced him

''Now Kori, you and Butch will acompany Brick.'' he said

''Let me guess. He wants a girl that he loves since childhood.'' Kori smirked

''And how did _you_ know?'' Butch asked

''Blame Brick for always talking about her.'' she pouted

''Do you know where she is?'' the Boss asked

''At the Shirogane mansion. Working as a maid.'' she said

When Kori said 'Shirogane mansion' the Boss looked like he wanted to kill someone. For years he hated the Shiragane's and he will do _everything_ to see them dead. Butch gluped and I shivered a little but Kori wasn't fazed at his stare.

''Do you have a plan _Takayashi_?'' the Boss growled, he never called Kori by her last name

''I do. Butch will take care with the guards, I'll make sure no one gets in Brick's way while he finds Momoko. When he does, he has to give me and Butch a signal. I was also thinking about giving their mansion a _little_ damage.'' Kori explained, emphasizing the word 'little' and I know she means a lot of destruction by that

''That's a good plan actually.'' I said with a nod

''Then it's decided. Now GO!'' he ordered

We nodded and left his office. Me and Butch went to change while Kori was waiting for us outside of the building. Me and Butch wore similiar outfits like Kori except I wore red knee-length trousers, my red waistcoat was orange trimmed as well as the cloth, my belt was brown with the same buckle like Kori's and I didn't wore a shirt so the waistcoat exposed my bare chest, also showing my 8 pack. Butch was the same as me except his dark green waistcoat was gold trimmed as well as the cloth around his waist, his belt was like mine, his knee-length trousers were lighter green and din't wore a T-shirt so the waistcoat exposed his chest and 6 pack. These clothes are our uniforms. Our friend Boomer also had clothes like ours but in electric blue and grey.

On the left side of my belt was my fire sword that I called Inferno. It looked like Kori's sword except mine was red and had flame patterns on the point of the blade and the blade's guard. I'm the Dragon Rider of fire.

On the left side of Butch's belt was his green sword that he calls Jishin*. It looks like mine and Kori's but his was green and didn't had any patterns. He was the Dragon Rider of earth.

Me, Butch and Kori met outside and got on our motorbikes. Mine was red, Butch's was green and Kori's was yellow.

' _Don't worry Momoko. I'm coming._ ' and with that thought, the three of us took off with full speed

* * *

 **My fingers hurt from so much typing. I hope you liked the chapter. If you readed chapter one, I said that I will change a few things on my two stories 'Red Obsession' and 'I Love a Villain'. These few changes will be described on this story. Oh I almost forgot. Butch and Kori's swords:**

 **Fūsoku-wind speed**

 **Jishin-earthquake**

 **And if you are confused about the P.O.V. part, the first P.O.V. was Kori and the second was Brick. See ya next time and please R &R.**


	4. A successful plan and going home

**Brick's P.O.V.**

After a few minutes, we arrived at the Shirogane estate. Kori managed to take us there without being seen by the guards. The estate's garden had a small maze, middle sized trees, bushes that were big enough for us to hide and some rose bushes. We took a peek from the bush we hid in and saw how much guards Butch had to take care of.

''Butch use your 'Gravity Force' to make them lose ther balance.'' Kori whispered

''After that?'' Butch whispered back

''Use 'Green Blast' and then do what you want.'' she said quietly

''Okay.'' he nodded

''Me and Brick will look for Momoko but I will only go with him so I can buy him some time. Brick when you find her, use 'Fire Bullet' as the signal.'' she told me

''You got it.'' I whispered

''Okay. Ready?'' she smirked

''Ready.'' me and Butch said at the same time, both of us smirked

''Time for some action.'' her white aura appeared

The three of us jumped out of the bush, making the guards charge at us. Butch came in front of us and went on one knee. He put his palms on the ground and smirked at the guards.

''Gravity Force!'' he exclaimed and geen waves appeared, making the guards fall on their faces

A few of them managed to get up and ran towards Butch as he got up. He put out his right arm as if to say 'stop' but a green ball formed in front of his palm and a magic circle or as we call it 'seal' appeared in front of the ball. In the middle of the seal was a leaf, surrounded by some kind of spikes, after the spikes a vine was circled, then there were coins that had a square in the middle and finally a ring that had the width of two fingers. His seal was green.

''Green Blast!'' Butch's blast hit the men that ran towards him

''Let's Go Leader Buy!'' Kori laughed

''Sure thing Airhead!'' I grinned

''I prefer my magic to be called wind and sky not air, even if they are from the same element you know.'' she pouted as we ran inside the mansion

''But I like to call you an Airhead.'' I teased her

''This is no time for teasing.'' she said

''Stop right there!'' we stopped in our tracks and turned around

A very ugly girl with puffy hair had her hands on her hips, smirking in triumph. I shivered at the gross sight. She also had men dressed in white suits with guns in their hands, standing by her sides.

''What do we have here? A hot guy in red and an ugly girl in blue.'' her voice was even worse

''I know I'm hot because I have fire magic.'' I rolled my eyes

''And the blue clothes aren't bad. Also the ugly thing here is you.'' Kori said

''I am not ugly!'' the girl huffed like a 5 year old

''Where is Momoko Akatsutsumi?'' Kori asked

''Why would I tell you?!'' Ugly Bitch yelled

''You go on ahead and I'll take care of these weaklings.'' Kori said with vemon in her voice

I nodded and took off, trying to find Momoko. I hope she is okay.

* * *

 **Butch's P.O.V.**

''Is that all you got?'' I fake yawned

''Say that to my face brat!'' the men said at the same time, they were beaten up and yet they still are on their feet

''Vine Grip!'' vines came from the ground and wrapped around a few of those idiots

''Poison Plant!'' plants appeared and spread a sleeping gas, knocking all of them

''That was boring. I better find Kori.'' I dashed inside the estate to find Kori and when I did I saw she was about to fight a few men in white clothes and a girl that was so ugly, even Satan would run away.

''You better let me pass so that I can find the hottie and make him mine.'' the ugly hag said

''This is a waste of my time. I won't even use much magic.'' Kori prepared her right arm for a swing

''Wind Blower!'' wind blasted her oponents, knocking them out

''That was easy.'' Kori sighed

''And I know you're here Butch.'' she continued

''I never want to see something as ugly as that thing.'' I pointed to the girl

''Himeko is not only ugly but also a huge slut.'' Kori made a gagging noise

''I wonder how Brick is doing.'' I said

''He'll be fine.'' Kori smiled

* * *

 **Back with Brick (Brick's P.O.V.)**

' _Damn it! Where is she?_ ' I was about to look somewhere else whon I heard a muffled noise coming from purple painted doors

I put my ear on the door to listen carefully. I heard a girls voice and muffled cries.

''I'm thankful of Himeko for talking to my parents about you.'' the girl said

More muffled whimpers were heard and I could now tell it's another girl.

''I had to hide my feelings in front of everyone but now I'll show you how much I love you.'' I shivered in disgust

I heard the oter girl's muffled sobs. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, trying to lidten closely.

''You are mine...Momoko.'' my eyes widened as I heard the name Momoko

I pulled away from the doors with enough distance to kick them. I raised my right foot, anger built indisde of me. When I kicked the doors, they were broken to pieces.

''LET HER GO!'' I shouted

''Who are you?'' I recognised the girl as Miko

''Your worst nightmare since the Shirogane's laid a hand on **MY** MOMOKO!'' my body got surrounded by flames

From the corner of my eye, I saw Momoko. She looked shocked, scared and relieved. She was only in a bra and shorts, her tank top was ripped to pieces next to her. My flames grew bigger as my anger increased, the temperature in the room got hot, making _only_ Miko sweat. I cracked my knuckles and glared at the lesbo.

''I'll burm your lesbian life to ashes.'' I growled

''Secret Art: Inferno!'' I blasted her with my fire, making her scream in pain as the fire burned her

I turned to Momoko, my fire disappearing from my body. I went in front of her and utied the roped and the cloth around her head that muffled her voice. I took of my waistcoat and put it on her to hide her bra.

''Momoko.'' I muttered softly

She was looking at me with shock and relief. I was thankful that she wasn't scared of me. After good two minutes of silence and Momoko's shoked expression, she smiled and threw herself at me, wrapping her delicate arms around my nack and crying on my bare chest. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist in a thight grip. I kissed the top of her head. I looked at the burned body of Miko that was trembling and then at the window to see a green and blue light.

' _Must be Kori and Butch. I better send them my signal._ ' I thought and picked Momoko up bridal style

''Let's go.'' I said softly and she only nodded

I walked outside the room and put Momoko down. I raised my arm at the ceiling and shouted 'Fire Bullet', blasting the ceiling of the hallway and the upper floors. I jumped high enough to land on the roof with Momoko in my arms. I looked at the direction where Butch and Kori were and jumped near them.

''What took you so long?'' Butch asked

''Blame the house for having so many rooms.'' I shook my head and noticed that Kori was looking at the waistcoat Momoko wore

''Later.'' I mouthed to her and she nodded

We went to our motorbikes and I put Momoko on mine. I sat in front of her and she wrapped her arms around my waist. Kori and Butch were in front of me so I was behind them. I looked back at the estate to see how much damage we did, I smirked. No one messes with the Dragon Riders and gets away without punishment.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. If you have questions, ask away. I hope you liked it. R &R!**

 **See ya.**


	5. Going to bed and a little conversation

**Brick's P.O.V.**

The ride was quiet and none of us dared to speak. Momoko was shivering slightly since at nightfall was getting a little cold but I don't feel cold since I'm a fire mage. The wind was also a little chilly, Butch may looked fine but both me and kori know that he was shivering on the inside but Kori was used to it since she controls the air and wind- even if they are the same element. We arrived at the house where me, Butch, Kori, Boomer and a few other people lived. The house looked like a mansion, with a pool, garden, a parking place for our motorbikes and a small skating arena for Kori. WE made the place a few months ago and it still looks like new.

We parked our motorbikes and I looked at Momoko, only to see that she fell asleep. I smiled at her cute face, she always looked adorable and cute while sleeping. I sighed and decided to wake the sleeping beauty.

''Momoko wake up.'' I whispered

I felt her grip beginning to lose and she opened her eyes. She looked at me with those shining eyes that looked like pink gems, the moon made them shine making me lose myself in her eyes. After a minute- more like hours - of staring, we got off of my motorbike and I picked her up bridal style. She blushed but didn't object, she was too tired to even move. I carried her to my room which was painted red. My room had a bathroom, a red desk with light red laptop, king sized bed with red sheets, pillows and blanked, next to the bed was my night stand with my alarm clock, a wardrobe and my new- my size - lava lamp that I brought a few days ago. It had red water with or surrounding liquid and orange solid waxy compound. The lamp had the form of an hourglass.

I looked back at Momoko and again, she fell asleep but this time I placed her on my bed and covered her with the blanket. I sighed, grabbed my towel and went to take a shower. After my shower and srying myself with my body heat, I grabbed a pair of red boxers, I didn't bother to put a shirt. I slipped in the bed beside Momoko and covered my body only to the waist. I pulled the sleeping angel closer to me and wrapped my arms around her waist. She groaned softly but snuggled closer to me. I put my chin on top of her head and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Butch's P.O.V.**

When Brick went to his room with pinky in his arms, me and Kori went to our rooms to change. My room looked like Brick's except my room was painted in green. I took a shower and changed into a green shirt that I left unbuttoned, green shorts with yellow outlines on the sides and put some black flip flops. Good thing inside the house was warm.

I walked out of my room and went inside the living room. When I entered I saw Boomer, Kori and Zane. Boomer was the same age as me and Brick, with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He was muscular but not like me or Brick, with a 6 pack and slightly tan skin. He's wearing a blue T-shirt with the word 'lightning', dark blue jeans and some blue sandals. Zane was also the same age, with silver colored spikey hair and midnight blue eyes. He was as muscular as Brick, with 8 pack and normal skin. He's wearing only his black boxers that had a flame on the right side. Kori wore a blue tank top that had only one strap on her right side, the strap was white, red shorts and yellow flip flops. Her hair was in a puny tail by a black barrette.

''I guess the rest of the gang is sleeping.'' I sighed and sat next to Kori on the couch

''We _did_ had a lot of work to do.'' Zane poinet out

''Not my fault Butch had to act like an arrogant fool and yelling stuff like 'I can lft a mountain!', 'I can beat you in less the 5 minutes!' or 'Brick! Come and fight me like a man!' and not to forget that he's a dirty pervert.'' Kori said, truing to sound like me

''I agree with you on this one.'' Boomer nodded in agreement

''Anyway, where did you guys go?'' Zane asked

''We went with Brick so that he could take his woman back.'' Kori chuckled

''What do you mean?'' Boomer asked

''I'm talking about his childhood love. Her name is Momoko Akatsutsumi, with pink eyes, orange hair, same age like me etc.'' Kori rolled her eyes

''From what I see, you know a lot about the girl.'' Zane guessed

''Of course I do. Brick never shuts his mouth if it's about her.'' Kori snorted

''What happened anyway?'' Boomer raised an eyebrow

''What do you mean?'' I asked

''You told us that you went with Brick to save the girl? Where was she anyway?'' Boomer sure is a curious cat

''Nothing happened. We followed Kori's plan.'' I said

''Pfft! You? Following a _plan_? That's a first.'' he snorted

''Shut it. And besides, it was boring. Those guy try to act tough and yet, they are weak.'' I sighed

''And I didn't need to use any strength, that Himeko slut and her bodyguards were weaker than a fly.'' Kori said

''Wait a sec. Did you say 'Himeko'? As in Himeko Shirogane?'' Zane had a surprised look on his face

''Yeah. Why?'' Kori looked at Zane

''I heard that her sister, Miko, was a lesbo. And that she wanted to have a harem full of sexy, cute and beautiful girls. Himeko is way to worse, throwing herself at guys that are hot. She even did it with a few of her bodyguards.'' Zane shivered in disgust

''I didn't know that Miko was a lesbo but I know about Himeko.'' Kori shook her head

''Forget about that. At least we did some damage to the estate.'' I smirked

''True.'' Kori nodded with a smile

''But I can't believe that Brick had a childhood love and we didn't know.'' Boomer said

''I'm going to my room. I'll write a little before I go to bed. See ya boys tomorrow.'' Kori got up and left

Did I forget to say that Kori writes stories? She wrote at least 10 and none of the guys have touched her stories. She only gave them to the girls.

''What now?'' Boomer asked

''Don't know.'' I said and Zane shrugged

''I almost forgot to tell you, if we finish a job for the Boss this week, he'll give us the next week off. Kori already knows.'' Zane told me

''What is the job anyway?'' I asked

''Kill Yoshio and Kiyoko Shirogane.'' he said

''Himeko and Miko's parents?'' he nodded at my question

''What about the sisters?'' I asked

''We'll leave this to Kori and Brick.'' Boomer said, I nodded since he had a point, those two are like super brainiacs when they work together

''We should go to bed too. Night.'' I said and went back to my room

I took off my shirt and flip flops. I didn't bother to cover myself with the blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Kori's P.O.V.**

After I finished the new capter of my story that I named 'The Pirate and The maiden' I changed into the T-shirt that Zane once gave me. It was blue with a white dragon head. My room was painted in blue and yellow, with a queen sized bed, wardrobe, night stand, desk with a normal sized lamp, a laptop and of course a door that leaded to the bathroom.

I got in bed with a few questions. How can I tell Brick about the job? Will he agree? Will he take Momoko with us only to make sure she is safe? What will he do? I sighed and closed my tired eyelids, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. R &R for the next chapter. Bye!**


	6. Going on a Mission

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling rather warm. I blinked a few times to get rid of the sleepiness. I felt strong and warm arms wrapped around my waist, my hands were on something hard and my head rested between them. When I fully awoke, I noticed that the hard thing was someones chest. Pushing myself away a little, my eyes looked at the peaceful face Brick as he sleeps. Then it hit me. I wasn't even dreaming! Everything that happened was real! I smiled and rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. After a while I felt him stir and groan. I looked up to see that he was rubbing his eye and yawned. When his red eyes met my pink eyes, he smiled and sat up, bringing me with him.

''Good morning Sleeping Beauty.'' he said softly, he looked funny with his hair so messed up

''Good morning.'' I giggled

''What?'' he asked

''You look funny.'' I said between giggles

''Look who's talking.'' he teased, pointing at my messy hair

I blushed and looked at my lap, embarrassed by his teasing. Suddenly, he went behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach, bringing me closer to him, with his chin on my right shoulder. Feeling him inhaling my scent made me gasp quietly and then shivered when I felt his hot breath on my neck after exhaling.

''I'm so glad that you are finally with me.'' he murmured against my neck

''Brick.'' I started

''Shh. I want to enjoy this moment. I missed you so much. If it wasn't for Kori, I wouldn't be able to find you. And if I didn't made it in time, who knows what Miko Shirogane would have done to you.'' he thightened his grip on me

''Brick let me face you.'' I whispered

At first, he hesitated but he loosened his grip enough for me to turn around. I looked up to see his face and he looked mad, worried and relieved. I smiled and cupped his cheek with my hand, he smiled a little and put his hand over mine that was on his cheek.

''It's okay Brick. You made it in time and you saved me. Ever since you left, I was sad and always felt lonely. I missed you so much as well. When I started to work at the Shirogane estate, I never smiled in front of _anyone_ there. I almost lost hope if it weren't the notes.'' I sighed

''What notes?'' he looked at me with curiosity

I explained about recieving notes from a person named K.T. and that he would come and take me. After what I told him, he started laughing.

''What?'' I asked

''K.T. is actually Kori Takayashi, one of my comrades, my right hand and the Sky Dragon Rider but she prefers to be called the Wind Dragon Rider.'' he grinned

''The way you talk about her, it's like you're really proud of her.'' I pointed out

''I am, she's also like a sister to me. Not to mention her healing magic.'' he said

''I have to meet her.'' I smiled

''You will but now I want to have a day with you, my pink rose.'' he pressed his forehead against mine

''Now that answeres a few of my questions.'' a voice said

I blushed redder than Brick's eyes while he growled at the person who ruined our moment. I turned my head to see a girl with sky blue hair and yellow eyes that were more like golden. Now that I think about it, she was the same girl who was with Brick and a boy woth raven black hair. She wore the same clothes like yesterday.

''And you had to ruin the moment Kori.'' Brick grumbled

''I have a tempting reason.'' she said

''And what is that reason?'' he asked

''It involves Himeko and Miko's parent.'' she crossed her arms over her chest

''What do you mean?'' he sounded interested

''You want to wring their daughter's necks?'' she smirked

I was confused? Wring their necks? What did she mean by that? I looked at Brick and my eyes widened as I saw he had a dangerous smirk, along with a deadly aura and glowing eyes. I shivered in fear, making him snap out and sigh.

''Can you wait for a few minutes?'' Kori nodded and left

Brick turned to face me and hugged me.

''I'm sorry Momoko.'' he said

''Why?'' I asked

''I scared you.'' came his answer and looked away

* * *

 **Brick's P.O.V.**

I looked away, feeling sad and guilty that I scared the girl I have loved since childhood. I couldn't look her in the eyes. Suddenly, I felt small, warm hands cupping my cheeks and turned my head. Me red eyes met Momoko's pink ones. What surprised me was that she was smiling at me. Her smile made me relax.

''True you scared me but that doesn't mean that I'll hate you.'' she said

''But-'' she cut me off

''Shush. If you say it's your fault or something else, I'm not going to give you kisses for a long time.'' she pouted cutely

''But Momoko.~ You taste like strawberries and your lips are soft too.~'' I whined

''Then stop blaming yourself.'' she said

''Will I get a kiss if I stop?'' I smirked

''I-if you stop blaming yourself.'' she blushed

''Deal.'' I leaned down and kissed her

A banging sound came from the door making both me and Momoko jump in shock. Then I heard Butch's voice.

''BRICK YOU BETTER GET OUT OF THAT ROOM NOW OR ELSE I'LL SMASH THE FUCKING DOOR AND STOP SUCKING FACES WITH YOUR WOMAN! GET YOUR ASS UP NOW ROMEO!'' he yelled

''I'm coming damn it!'' I exclaimed

''Has your friend heard of the word 'patience'?'' Momoko sweatdropped

''He's like me at times. I have to get ready. But I want you to stay in my room. If you need anything, call me.'' I pulled out Momoko's pink phone from my trouser's pocket and gave it to her

''How?'' she looked at her phone then at me

''I have my ways.'' I said and pot on my uniform, good thing we have more than one waistcoat. I have to thank Kori for that.

''Momoko when I get back, do you want to go for a walk or something? Just you and me?'' I asked

''Sure.'' she smiled and I left

* * *

 **Butch's P.O.V.**

That damn Flame Shit finally came. I was about to hit him but Kori grabbed my ear and pulled on it.

''OW! What the hell?!'' I exclaimed

''What took you so long Brick?'' she ignored me and asked him

''I just told Momoko a few things.'' he glared at me

''At least you're here. Now let's go.'' Zane said and he and Boomer got on their motorbikes

Me, Brick and Kori nodded and got on ours as well. If someone doesn't listen to Zane, then he/she is a goner. Zane is a strong mage and his magic is...well he has more than one magic. He's born as Metal Maker, meaning he makes metal or iron things out of nowhere. He also learned how to summon weapons of every element. What scares me the most is his Take Over: Demon Soul magic, not to mention his Blood Magic. With that magic he can either control you, make things out of his or someone else's blood. Not to forget his Telepathy Magic, he can read your thoughts or talk to you through your mind. I wonder why Kori isn't scared of him?

* * *

 **Boomer's P.O.V.**

Me, Zane and Butch were drivng in front of Kori and Brick. For some reason, both of them were behind us.

''So what's the plan again?'' Butch asked, keeping his eyes on the road

''Simple: You can have 'fun' with all of the men there, me and Boomer will take care of Yoshio and Kiyoko while Brick and Kori will take care of the Shirogane sisters.'' Zane explained

''Is that why Brick and Kori are behind us?'' I asked

''What do you mean?'' Zane looked at me for a second and then back at the road

''They are behind us for a reason. Are they planning something for the Shirogane sisters?'' I didn't look away from the road

''If I know them good enough then yes.'' from the sound of his voice, I knew he was smirking

''Let's just hope they don't do something that means death.'' I shivered

Both Butch and Zane laughed at my coment. It is true, after all, Brick and Kori are known for being deadly serious in battle.

* * *

 **Finished! I'm sorry that Butch and Boomer's P.O.V.'s are short. And don't worry people, Kaoru/Buttercup and Miyako/Bubbles will be in the story, I just don't know when. Anyway, R &R!**

 **Until next time folks! ;D**


	7. Begging won't work

**Zane's P.O.V.**

We parked our motors near Shirogane estate. Even outside, you can see bushes and trees. Thanks to Kori we founda way to get in without being noticed. But my question is how did she found a way to enter the place without someone noticing us? I have to ask her later. We hid in some big bushes and looked around. I looked at the estate only to sweatdrop at what I saw. Brick, Kori and Butch sure did a good damage. The rebuilders are trying to fix the roof, some of the windows and the gardeners were fixing the plants that I guess Butch made.

''You three amuse me at times.'' I whispered and shook my head

''You should know me Zane. You and me knew each other since we were 5 years old.'' Kori whispered

It's true that I knew Kori since we were 5 years old and at first, she was kinda shy and scared of me and always hid behind her mom. When I tried to talk to her, she would squeal and hide behind something or someone. I guess it was because of how I acted. When I was 5, I used to look at people with an emotionless stare or a glare as other said. One time Kori got lost and her dad asked me to find her. I searched for her and found her at a lake in the forest in our hometown. That was the first time I actually talked to her without her being shy or scared.

 _Flashback (still Zane's P.O.V.) (Age:5)_

 _Me and mom were on our way to see the Takayashi family when I saw Mrs. Takayashi with a worried expression._

 _''What's wrong Serena?'' mom asked_

 _''Kori was supposed to be here by now but she's still missing.'' Serena said in a worried tone_

 _''What?!'' I exclaimed in shock, I met Kori four weeks ago and my emotions started showing ever since._

 _''We sent her brother to look for her but he still hasn't called.'' Mr. Takayashi came and put a hand on Serena's shoulder_

 _''Zane I want to ask you if you can help us find her?'' Mr. Takayashi asked me_

 _''Of course sir! You can count on me!'' I said with determination_

 _''Go find her son.'' mom said_

 _I nodded and ran to every of her favourite places I knew. I have to thank her brother for that. I searched everywhere but I didn't found her so I decided to search at places I wouldn't think about. First I tried at the old abandoned mansion but no Kori, I also tried asking people but they said they didn't saw her. I decided to try at the forest and man what did I found there. Kori was sitting indian style near a middle sized lake, a few small animals surrounding her, a flower tiara with different colors on her head and she was giggling. I blushed at how cute she looked like that but I shook it of and was about to call for her but she started talking._

 _''By the looks of it mom and dad are worried about me.'' she turned her head and looked at me, this was the first time she actually talket normally to me._

 _''Well..uhh.'' I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly_

 _''Hehe so the emotinless Zane Riyzaki can show emotions.'' she giggled_

 _''It's your fault.'' I pouted_

 _''How is it my fault?'' she asked_

 _''I met you four weeks ago and somehow you changed me.'' I said_

 _''Why are you here anyway?'' she raised an eyebrow_

 _''I was looking for you.'' I simply answered_

 _''Oh.'' she looked at the lake then back to me_

 _''Can I stay here for a while?'' she gave a puppy dog look_

 _''No. Your mom is really worried. Why didn't you tell your parents where you'll go?'' I crossed my arms over my chest_

 _''I kept this place a secret for a long time until you found it.'' she huffed_

 _''Do you want to worry your mom?'' I asked_

 _''No.'' she sighed_

 _''Do you want your dad to hate you?''_

 _''No.''_

 _''Do you want your brother to get mad and do something because of you?''_

 _''...No...''_

 _''Then how about we get you home?'' I smiled and walked towards her_

 _She looked up at me and smiled. I gave my hand out for her to take it. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up on her feet, she let go of my hand and dusted her dress from the dirt. The animals around us left a while ago so it was only me and her. I took her hand and we walked back to her house hand in hand. Her mom and dad were relieved that she was okay and her brother fainted from shock since I was the one to find her. Me and Kori got along with eachother and I started to like her since the then._

 _Flashback End (Zane's P.O.V.)_

I wanted to tell her how I feel about her but I wanted to take things slowly. We only told to Brick about this and he told us he would keep it a secret. My thoughts were interupted by a hand touching my shoulder. I turned to the owner of that hand to see Kori with a worried look on her face.

''You okay?'' she asked

''Yeah. Why?'' she sighed in relief

''You were spacing out.'' came her answer

''Oh sorry.'' I apologized

''You ready to for action?'' she grinned

''I'm always ready.'' I smirked

''You know what to do Butch.'' I told my green eyed friend

''You got it bro.'' he smirked and jumped out of the bush, attacking everyone who tried to make a move on him.

Me, Brick, Boomer and Kori got in the house through the back door. Me and Boomer separated from Kori and Brick and began our search for Yoshio and Kiyoko. We heard voices coming from a room and we took a peek by opening the door slightly. Jackpot! We were about to burst through the door but a familiar figure stopped us dead in our way.

''We will never give you any money!'' Yoshio exclaimed

''I told you I don't want your fucking money! Just give me what I want or say goodbye to your lifes!'' why is our Boss here?

''What do you want?!'' Kiyoko glared at the Boss

''Give me the girl you locked in here.'' girl? What is he talking about?

''We will never give you the girl!'' Yoshio growled

Me and Boomer looked at eachother and nodded. We stood up and kicked the doors so hard that they flew out of the hinges. The three looked at us and I noticed that our Boss wore a cloak to hide who he is. He always hides in the shadows or behind a cloak.

''Who are you?!'' Kiyoko screeched in shock

''Who are we doesn't matter. What matters is that our Boss wants you to give him a girl and you're making a mistake by not doing what he wants.'' sparks were appearing from Boomer's body as he growled

''You work for him?!'' Yoshio pointed at our Boss

''Has anyone told you that pointing is rude?'' I grunted

''I don't need your opinion!'' he glared at me but I wasn't fazed

Boomer startyed trembling with anger, making everything in the room that has electricity to go off and break. Sometimes he can be dangerous like that and I'm proud of him. A magic circle appeared under his feet. His circle had a two lightnings making an 'X' at the center, spikey ring that that width of his thumb surrounded the lightnings, next was arrows that had the shape of bolts pointing at the spikey ring and finally another ring that had the width of two fingers. The color of his magic circle was like his hair.

''You just pissed off a Dragon Rider.'' I chuckled with a smirk

'Zane I will go and find the girl. You can take care of the rest right.' I heard the Boss in my head

'You can count on us.' I told him through my mind

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Brick and Kori still haven't found Miko and Himeko Shirogane but on their search they found girls running away, screaming about 'virginity' and 'psychopath'. Both of the Dragon Riders looked at eachother with 'WTF?!' look.

''I've never seen so many girls screaming like that.'' Brick said

''Not to mention their clothes were a little ripped.'' Kori added

''What the heck is going on here anyway?'' he asked

''I have a feeling Miko is behind this.'' she said

''Then I'll pay her a little visit.'' he smirked while cracking his knuckles

''Don't forget what I told you.'' she warned the red eyed boy

''Like I'll forget what you said.'' Brick ran towards the direction where those girls came from

''If it's for Momoko, he'll do the impossible.'' Kori smiled and went to search for Himeko

* * *

 **Boomer's P.O.V.**

I glared at Yoshio and Kiyoko with a smirk while Zane had a creepy grin on his face. I pulled my sword that I named Inazuma* and pointed the tip at Yoshio.

''I will show you what happens when you mess with our Boss.'' I growled

''Take Over: Demon Soul: Satan!'' Zane shouted as his body glowed, next thing I know was that Zane into a different version of Satan. He had dragon like horns, his upper body was bare while his lower body had ripped pants, demon legs and his tail also looked like a dragon's tail.

''This is your punishment for the sins you did in your whole life.'' His eyes turned red and black flames surrounded his body

''I'll Take care of Kiyoko. You can handle Yoshio, right?'' he turned to me and raised an eyebrow

''I'll make sure he pays the price for messing with us.'' I said and raised my sword

''Please stop.'' both Yoshio and Kiyoko begged as they shivered in fright

* * *

 **Brick's P.O.V.**

''If I were you, I would let the girl go.'' I said with vemon in my voice

Miko gasped and turned to face me. I smirked as I saw the fear in her eyes. I pulled out my sword and pointed it at her.

''You will pay for touching my Momoko.'' flames surrounded my sword, making a spiral

Miko started shivering and the girl that was here ran out of the room. I rmembered what Kori told me when we were on our way to the estate.

 _Flashback (Brick's P.O.V.)_

 _''Brick when you find Miko, don't kill her yet.'' Kori said_

 _''Why not?'' I growled_

 _''Because we can use them. Not to mention the Boss can do whatever he wants with them.'' she explained_

 _''By 'them' you mean Miko and Himeko, right?'' I asked_

 _''Yup. So remember, you can hurt her a little but don't over do it.'' she said_

 _I only gave a slight nod._

 _Flashback End (still Brick's P.O.V.)_

''P-please d-don't.'' Miko started begging

''Don't worry you wont even feel a thing.'' my eyes glowed and I gave her a deadly smirk

''P-please...''

* * *

 **Kori's P.O.V.**

''Please have mercy!'' Himeko cried

''I didn't thought that you knew the word 'mercy'. Last time I checked, Momoko Akatsutsumi begged you for _mercy_ but you still hurt her.'' I growled as black wind surrounded me

''S-stop..please...''

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

''Begging like that won't work.'' Boomer, Zane, Kori and Brick smirked and walked slowly towards their prey

* * *

 **To be contiued on the next chapter. Hope you liked it and I'm sorry if it's too long. R &R!**

 **Later! ;D**


	8. Explanation and a New Member

**Kori's P.O.V.**

''Please stop!'' Himeko cried as I slashed her skin with my wind which made her bleed, her dress ripped and her hair got a few cuts as well

''Like I told you, begging won't work. I'll show you how Momoko felt when you punished her by using a whip.'' my wind turned even darker as my anger grew

''H-how do you know t-that?'' she whimpered

''How I know that is none of your business.'' I glared at her

She was trembling so much that made me smirk.

''But don't worry, I won't kill you.'' I started

I went in front of her and kneeled down to face her. My right hand went to her neck. Gripping her tightly, I lifted her in the air and squeezed her a little tighter making her choke until she passed out.

''Because I have other plans for you.'' I finished and dragged her unconscious body

* * *

 **Brick's P.O.V.**

''AAHHH!'' Miko screamed as my fire burned her

I smirked and kicked her stomach, she coughed and blood spilled out of her mouth. I raised my sword and swinged to my sides a few times. My swings slashed her skin and she began to bleed. Her dress was ripped, her hair was massy and slightly burned too.

''AAAHHHHH! PLEASE STOP!'' she screamed even more

''Don't worry, this will be the last strike.'' I chuckled and hit a pressure point on her neck and she passed out

''Now I have to find the others.'' I sighed as my fire died down

I grabbed Miko and dragged her outside of the estate, only to see a grinning Butch, smirking Kori and a passed out Himeko. I threw Miko at her sister and smirked at my teammates.

''I see you did your job Kori.'' I said, looking at the damage she did to Himeko

''I just did what she did to Momoko in return but mine was way more painful.'' Kori said

''And I see you almost fried Miko.'' Butch said

''I just did what I had in mind.'' I laughed

''Now we have to wait for Zane and Boomer.'' Kori said

Me and Butch nodded at her. Zane and Boomer aren't here yet.

* * *

 **Boomer's P.O.V.**

''Lightning Strike!'' I yelled and sent another lightning at Yoshio

''AAAAHHHHHHH!'' he screamed and collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily, wounds on his arms, cuts on his legs and a scratch on his left cheek, his clothes red from blood.

''Had enough?'' I smirked

''Demon Slash!'' I looked at Zane and let me tell you, he wasn't holding back. Kiyoko's dress was thorn, her was messy and a little ripped, cuts on every part of her body, swollen eye and bruised cheek.

''PLEASE STOP!'' both of our preys begged

''Like hell we'll stop.'' me and Zane growled

I went in front of them and stabbed them with my sword. They laid lifelessly on the ground in a puddle of their own blood. I swung my sword aside to get rid of the blood and put it back in my sheath.

''Good job. Now let's find the Boss and go home.'' Zane transformed back to his normal self

''No need Zane.'' we turned to see our Boss, who was holding a girl with raven black hair. She was unconscious and she wore a green T-shirt and yellow pants and her clothes were a little ripped.

''Um Boss who is that?'' Zane asked

''I will tell you later. Now let's go.'' we nodded and followed him

Outside Kori, Brick and Butch were talking, Himeko and Miko were beated up and passed out. Kori was the first to notice us and her eyes turned like saucers when she say the Boss.

''What are YOU doing here?!'' she exclaimed

Brick and Butch turned to see why she yelled and looked shocked to see our Boss here.

''I'll explain later.'' I sweatdropped at my Boss, he sure answers shortly every time

* * *

 **At the base (Normal P.O.V.)**

''So let me get this straight.'' Kori started, twitching as she heard her Boss's story

''You send me, Brick, Butch, Boomer and Zane on a mission to kill Yoshio and Kiyoko, take Miko and Himeko to your friend, only for you to take a GIRL?!'' she glared at him

''Who is she anyway?'' Butch asked

The Boss put his hand on Kori's face to push her away while she tried to hit him, her arms waving around and cursing at him. He looked at Butch and sighed.

''Her name is Kaoru Matsubara, her dad, Tokio Matsubara is a very close friend of mine. When he found out that she was kidnapped, he asked me for help.'' the Boss said

''And?'' Brick raised an eyebrow

''I did a little research and found out that she was a captive in the Shirogane estate.'' he said

''And you wanted us to buy you some time so that you can free her?'' Zane guessed

''That's right Zane.'' the Boss nodded

''The famous wrestler Tokio Matsubara huh?'' Boomer muttered

''I'm going home. Momoko is waiting for me.'' Brick said and left

''Now what?'' Kori asked as she calmed down

''Don't know.'' the rest answered, shrugging

''Akamaru-sama, Ms. Matsubara woke up.'' a voice said from outside the door

''Then bring her here.'' Akamaru said (The Boss's name is Akamaru which means 'red circle'.)

''Yes sir.'' after a minute, a girl walked in. She was the girl that Akamaru took from the Shirogane estate and now she wore a green shirt, black shorts and green sandals, her green eyes held slight fear in them.

''No need to be scared Kaoru-san. My name is Akamaru and they work for me.'' Akamaru said, pointing at Boomer, Kori, Zane and Butch

''How do you know me?'' Kaoru asked

''Your father is an old friend of mine.'' he answered

''You know my dad?'' she asked again

''Your dad was the one who told me you were kidnapped and thanks to this girl I was able to find out who took you.'' he explained while pointing at Kori

''I didn't do anything.'' Kori grumbled

''Well on your search for Momoko, you found that she was at Shirogane estate so maybe you _did_ found Kaoru in a way.'' Boomer pointed out

Kori's eye twitched but remained calm. Zane looked at her and sighed.

''Why am I here?'' Kaoru asked

''I called your dad and told him that you will stay here so that you can become one of us.'' Akamaru said

''WHAT?!'' Kori screamed

* * *

 **Finished! I hope you liked the chapter and I'm sorry for any mistakes. R &R.**

 **See ya guys later! ;)**


	9. Getting ready

**Brick's P.O.V.**

After I left the base, I drove back to mine and my team's house. I parked my motorbike and walked inside the house. I went to the living room only to freeze in place at what I saw. Everything was messy and a few things were destroyed. In the middle of the room, Asahi and and Natsuka were glaring at eachother, dark auras arround them. My bangs covered my eyes as I looked down and a red aura surrounded my body.

''Asahi, Natsuka.'' I said in a deadly calm voice

Both of them turned to me and gulped lowdly. I cracked my knuckles and walked towards them. Before I could do anything, a voice shouted.

''You better don't do anything Brick!'' I turned around to see Natsuka's twin sister, Natsuna

Natsuka and Natsuna both have shoulder-length red hair and dark blue eyes. Both of them are known as 'The Scarlet Fighters' because of their hair and because they hardly fight separately. Natsuka is known as 'The Deadly Reaper' while Natsuna is known as 'The Demon Slayer'. Natsuka uses Reaper Magic and Natsuna uses Demon Slaying Magic. Both of them are From the Dragion clan.

Asahi Kagamaru, short messy black hair and orange eyes. He's the 'Shadow of Death' because he is an expert at night missions. Tan skin, muscular body, 6 pack and he possesses Guns Magic and Guitar Magic. He's also good at hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting.

''What do you want?'' I asked

''I went to your room and saw a girl.'' Natsuna said

''WHAT?! Why were you in my room?!'' I exclaimed

''What girl? Is she a spy?'' Asahi cracked his knuckles

''You better not touch her!'' I growled

''But who is she?'' Natsuka asked

''The girl I loved since childhood. I told you about her.'' I sighed

''Now if you excuse me I need to see my girl.'' I said and left the shocked trio

I went up to my room and quietly opened the door. I walked inside and saw Momoko sleeping on the bed. I closed the door gently and slowly went to the bed and sat next to her. I smiled at the cute face she made while sleeping, it was peaceful and calm but also cute. My hand went to her cheek and stroked it with my thumb causing her to stir and open her eyes. my hand retreated the moment she sat on the bed and rubbed her eyes, not to mention the adorable yawn she gave. She turned to me and smiled.

''Hey Momo.'' I said

''Hi Brick. When did you came back?'' she asked

''I would have been here earlier if the Boss didn't held us back.'' I sighed

''But let's forget about that, was I gone to long?'' I continued

''Don't worry Brick. It was a mission after all.'' she smiled

''You always understand me even if it's about something dangerous.'' I smiled back and kissed her nose

''Brick I know you like danger and advantures.'' she giggled

''How about we go outside on a walk or something? I did promised you before I left.'' I tried to change the subject

''Sure but...'' she started

''But?'' I raised an eyebrow

''I need other clothes.'' she said with that cute blush on her cheeks

''I'll ask Kori, maybe she has something that will fit you.'' she nodded and I went to Kori's room

While I was looking at her wardrobe to see any clothes for Momoko, I didn't heard the door open.

''What the heck are you doing in my room?'' I jumped in surprise and turned around to see Kori, who had her arms crossed over her chest, a frown on her face and she was tapping her foot

''Well?'' she continued

''I wanted to see if there are any clothes for Momoko to wear. And when did you guys came back?'' I looked at her

''We just got her, along with a new member.'' she sounded pissed

''New member?'' I asked

''The chick that Akamaru took with him.'' she grunted

''Kaoru Matsubara? What can she do?'' now that got me curious

''Don't know. And if you want clothes for Momoko, I can give you these.'' she pushed me from the wardrobe and pulled out a red skirt, pink T-shirt with a red heart that had sparkles and red ballet shoes

''These will do for now and after your 'date' I'll take her along with Matsubara to buy some clothes. Bring Momoko here.'' I nodded and went to get Momoko

When me and Momoko came back to Kori's room, Kori kicked me out of the room and told me to go and get dressed. I did as I was told and after a minute I went downstairs wearing a red short sleeved shirt, black jeans and red sneakers. I also wore my red and black cap that I used to wear all the time.

* * *

 **Kori's P.O.V.**

''Now Momoko, I want you to put these clothes and underwear.'' I handed her a red bra and panties, red skirt, pink T-shirt with a red heart that had sparkles and red ballet shoes

''Okay.'' she nodded and went to my bathroom

After changing, she walked out and I was waiting for her, holding a hairbrush. I pointed at the chair that was in front of a small desk, a mirror was on the wall and on the desk were my make-up products. she sat on the chair and I started brushing her hair. After 2 minutes, I took out a pink bow and tied her hair in a high poni tail.

''Do you want lip-gloss, lipstick or none?'' I asked

''Lip-gloss.'' she answered

''I have strawberry, cherry, mint, raspberry, watermelon and mint with lemon flavoured. Which one?'' I pointed at each lip-gloss

''Strawberry because Brick loves strawberries.'' she giggled

''If you say so.'' I smiled and put some of the lip-gloss on her lips

''Done!'' I cheered

She looked at the mirror and smiled. She got up and hugged me, I hugged back.

''Thanks Kori.'' she said

''You're welcome. Now how about we go downstairs and give Brick a little blush?'' I broke the hug and gave her a wink

''Okay.'' she smiled and we went downstairs

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. I'm sorry for the late update. R &R please.**

 **Until next time!**


	10. A small date and a story

**Normal P.O.V.**

''Kori and Momoko are taking way to long.'' Brick muttered under his breath

''Then sorry it took so long.'' a voice said in a sacrcastic way

The red eyed boy turned around to see Kori and Momoko. He blushed a little when he saw how cute Momoko looked. Kori saw this and smirked at the boy.

''Well since she is ready, I'll leave you two alone.'' Kori said and left the two alone

''You look cute.'' Brick smiled making Momoko blush

''T-thanks. Y-you look g-good too.'' she smiled in a shy way and looked at the ground

''Shall we go then?'' he brought his hand out for her to take it

Momoko only nodded with a small smile and grabbed his hand. Both of them walked out of the house, not noticing the stares that Kori, Butch, Boomer, Zane, Asahi and the twins gave to eachother. All of them smirked.

''Love birds.'' they said

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

''So where are we going first?'' I asked as we walked hand in hand around the park

''How about we go for a walk at the beach? I see an ice cream van, we can also buy some ice cream.'' Brick looked at me and smiled

''Sure.'' I nodded

We walked up to the ice cream vendor and she gave us a smile.

''What ice cream do you want?'' Brick asked

''Strawberry.'' I said

''One strawberry and one chocolate ice cream please.'' he said to the vendor

''Coming right up.'' the vendor smiled

After paying for the ice cream, we walked towards the beach, licking our ice treat. Suddednly I heard a groan and I turned to see Brick holding his head, his eyes shut thightly and his ice cream was gone as well as the cone.

''Are you okay?'' I asked in concern

''Brain freeze.'' he grunted

I sweatdropped at that. I remembered he once ate ice cream in one bite and got a brain freeze. Good thing he has an abnormal body heat so that he can lower the effect of the brain freeze. I giggled as I remembered the first time he used his body heat. After a minute he was back to normal and gave a sigh of relief. Since he was okay, we continued walkimg while I was eating my ice cream.

''You have to stop eating like that.'' I told him

''I can't help it. It's a habit.'' he pouted

''Then find a way to stop.'' I giggled and continued eating my ice cream

After finishing my ice cream, a hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face a smirking Brick. I blushed when he hugged me close to him, making me feel his muscles.

''I think you need a little punishment for giggling at my brain freeze habit.'' he whispered in my ear huskily

I shivered as he breathed in my ear and neck slightly. My breath hitched when he licked my earlobe. My hands gripped his shirt and I closed my eyes thightly. I gasped in shock as he started kissing my neck. Good thing no one was around.

''B-brick s-stop.'' I stuttered

''Why? I can tell you like it.'' he said between kisses

Before I could protest, he smashed his lips on mine, plugging his tongue in my mouth. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck as his arms were secured around my waist. The tongue battle lasted for 5 minutes and we broke apart to catch our breath. I looked at his lips to see he had some lip-gloss. Brick noticed me staring and smirked.

''What? You want more?'' he teased which made me blush

''N-no y-you j-just h-have l-lip-gloss on y-your l-lips.'' I stuttered

''I know since I didn't forget that Kori put _strawberry_ lip-gloss on you.'' he said, emphasising the word 'strawberry'

I blushed and hid my face in his chest since we were still hugging. He chuckled at my action but didn't say a word. The silence was broken when he started talking.

''Hey Momoko?'' I looked up

''Yeah?'' he broke the hug but then he held my hands in his

''Do you know why I left when we were little?'' he asked

''No. You never did told me.'' I shook my head

''Guess I owe you an explanation.'' he sighed

''But how about we go somewhere else?'' he suggested

I nodded and we went back to the park but now there was no one around. We sat on a bench and he started talking.

''After I left and got home, my mom and dad were talking to a man.'' he started

 _Flashback (Brick's P.O.V.) (Age: 10)_

 _After talking to Momoko about me leaving, I went home. When I walked inside I heard my parents talking to a man. Their voices came from the living room so I decided to take a peek. I saw the man wearing a black suit. He had black hair but I couldn't see his face since his back was facing the door. Why is he here?_

 _''Is your son strong?'' he asked_

 _''Depends.'' mom said_

 _''On what?'' the black suited man asked_

 _''On what do you mean 'strong'.'' dad answered_

 _''Why don't he answer? You can come in.'' my eyes widened, how the hell did that guy noticed me_

 _I sighed and came in, closing the door behind me and went to sit next to dad._

 _''Did you talk to Momoko?'' he whispered_

 _''Yes dad.'' I whispered back_

 _''Can we get back to business?'' I narrowed my eyes at the man in front of us_

 _''Fine.'' I muttered_

 _''Now as I asked, how strong are you?'' I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were deep orange, almost red_

 _''Enough strong to protect my family and friends with both my magic and strength,'' I answered_

 _I shivered slightly as his eyes narrowed. What is he? A demon or something? He closed his eyes as if trying to think of something._

 _''I've decided.'' he opened his eyes and pointed at me_

 _''You will come with me and become a mafia member.'' he said_

 _''WHAT?!'' I was beyond shocked_

 _''A mafia member?!'' mom gasped_

 _''I will not allow this!'' dad exclaimed in anger_

 _''You already did.'' the man said_

 _''What?'' I looked at him confused_

 _''That's right. Your parents parents said that you wanted to become stronger and they made a deal with me.'' he said_

 _''A deal?'' I asked_

 _''Yes. They said that they will give you to me if I pay their debt.'' he explained_

 _I looked at my parents to see they were looking at the ground. My eyes narrowed and my hands were covered in flames, my eyes glowed bright red._

 _''You sold me because of a debt?'' I growled_

 _Before I could blink. I was grabbed and dragged to my room by the black haired man._

 _''If I were you, I'd pack my stuff boy.'' he looked emotionless_

 _I nodded, scared by how he said it. I quickly packed the stuff I needed like clothes, toothbrush etc._

 _''I thought my parents told me that someone will come and take me to Tokyo City?'' I looked up at the man with confusion in my voice_

 _''I'm that someone and I am taking you to Tokyo City. You will become a mafia member and work for me, along with some other kids. And by the way, my name is Akamaru.'' he said_

 _''I will work for you? What am I? A slave?!'' I kept asking_

 _''You are no slave. You will work for me just like some people I know.'' he said_

 _''What do you mean?'' I asked him_

 _''You'll see after your training.'' he looked at me_

 _Flashback End (Normal P.O.V.)_

''I did as he told me and started my training. It took me four years to become stronger. Me and Akamaru went to a lab where I met Kori, along with Zane, Butch and Boomer.'' Brick smiled

 _Another Flashback (Brick's P.O.V.) (Age: 14)_

 _''Where are we?'' I asked_

 _''A lab. What else?'' Akamaru retorted_

 _''Why are we here?'' I raised an eyebrow_

 _''You're about to see.'' he said and we walked inside_

 _''Ah welcome back Akamaru.'' a man in a white labcoat greeted_

 _''It's good to be back Henjin.'' Akamaru shook hands with the man named Henjin_

 _''Why is his name Henjin? Doesn't that word mean weirdo?'' I asked_

 _''It's because he's weird that's why his name is 'Henjin'.'' a female voice answered_

 _I looked behind Henjin to see a girl. She had shoulder-length sky blue hair and yellow/golden eyes. She wore a white open-collared, one-sleeved waistcoat, which was tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covered her left arm, leaving her right arm bare. A white cloth was around her waist, leather black belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers that hugged her legs, black open-toed sandals and she also wore a thick black wristband on her right wrist. From the liiks of it, she only reached my shoulders. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she was looking at me normaly._

 _''How is he weird?'' I looked at her like I didn't believe her_

 _''You don't want to know.'' she shook her head_

 _''Okay?'' I blinked_

 _''Is this your new fellow?'' Henjin asked_

 _''He is. Henjin this is Brick Honoryu. Brick this is professor Henjin Takayashi but we call him only Professor Takayashi.'' Akamaru pointed at him_

 _''Honoryu? That means flame dragon. You must have fire powers huh?'' the girl arched an eyebrow_

 _''I do. Why?'' I narrowed my eyes_

 _''Brick this girl is Kori Takayashi, Henjin's niece and the most strongest mage.'' the girl named Kori smirked_

 _''Yo Kori!'' a male voice exclaimed_

 _I turned around to see three guys standing at the door. One had raven black hair and forest green eyes. He wore the same as Kori but in green. The second one had blonde hair and electric blue eyes and he wore the same as Kori and the green boy but in dark blue. The last Boy had silver spiked hair and midnight blue eyes, he also wore the same clothes but in silver. The three of them looked the same age as me and Kori._

 _''Hello Butch, Boomer and Zane.'' Kori greeted the boy_

 _''Who's the red eyed dude?'' the green eyed boy pointed at me_

 _''Butch has anyone told you that pointing is rude. Especially at our new comrade.'' Kori said_

 _''WHAT?!'' so the green one is Butch_

 _''I guess we should introduce ourselves then.'' the blue one smiled_

 _''Hello my name is Boomer Kaminari. Nice to meet you.'' the blue one named Boomer shook my hand_

 _''As you heard my name is Butch, Butch Kidorui. Sup?'' Butch smirked_

 _''And my name iz Zane Riyuzaki. How are you doing?'' the third one named Zane smiled_

 _''Hello my name is Brick Honoryu.'' I said a little slowly_

 _''By the way Butch, you said you wanted to fight me?'' Kori asked_

 _''You bet I do! And this time I'm going to win!'' Butch exclaimed_

 _''This time?'' I looked at Boomer in confusion_

 _''They fought 10 times and Kori won every time.'' Boomer said_

 _''Butch will lose again.'' Zane chuckled_

 _''Before you start your battle, I want to say that Brick will be your leader.'' Akamaru said and left_

 _''WHAT?!'' Butch fainted from shock_

 _''Why am I not surprised?'' Kori sighed_

 _''You said it.'' Zane said and Boomer nodded in agreement_

 _''After I beat up Kori, you'll be next.'' Butch got up an pointed at me_

 _''I'd like to see you try.'' I smirked_

 _Flashback End (Normal P.O.V.)_

''What happened on Kori's fight?'' Momoko asked

''Kori won of course.'' Brick smiled

''And did Butch fought with you after that?'' she asked

''Yup. And I won.'' he laughed

Momoko giggled and looked at him. Brick noticed she was staring and arched an eyebrow.

''What?'' Momoko shook her head

''Nothing. It's just you really changed.'' she smiled

''I went through a lot only because I was thinking about you.'' he smiled

''We have to get back. It's late already.'' Brick continued

''That story of yours really was long.'' Momoko said

Brick got up and brought his hand out for her to take it. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. Both of them started walking home, not knowing what's happening while they were out.

* * *

 **And I'm done. Another chapter finished. I'm sorry if it's long and for not updating sooner. I hope you liked it. R &R please.**


	11. A little mess and a friend

**Zane's P.O.V.**

''I can't balieve it! You and Butch just had to bicker!'' Kori growled as she dragged Kaoru while Momoko was walking beside me to avoid Kori's wrath

''It was yesterday and you're still mad?'' I asked

''They destroyed the table!'' Kori exclaimed

''And I said I'm sorry!'' Kaoru cried

''Do you know what was on the table Matsubara?!'' Kori glared at her

''W-what?'' Kaoru gulped

''My BOOK!'' Kori began shaking Kaoru back and forth

Momoko tried to calm Kori while I was watching with a sweatdrop. It all happened while Brick and Momoko were on their date.

 _Flashback (Zane's P.O.V.)_

 _''So this is our new member huh?'' Natsuna asked while looking at Kaoru_

 _''Yes she is.'' Kori sighed_

 _''Who is she anyway?'' Natsuka asked_

 _''My name is Kaoru Matsubara.'' Kaoru said_

 _''What kind of mage are you?'' Asahi asked_

 _''I'm an earth mage.'' she answered_

 _''Guess I'm not the only earth mage here.'' Butch grinned_

 _''My magic isn't that great.'' Kaoru sighed_

 _''Really? Butch's magic is great.'' Aoi said_

 _Aoi Takahashi, Kori's cousin and the fastest member in the team. He has short spiky blue hair and blue eyes. He's a water mage but also an ice maker mage. He's our age, with pale skin, muscular bosy and 6 pack. He's calm and nice at times but can be a hot head when he's angry or mad._

 _''How so?'' Kaoru arched an eyebrow_

 _''He's the Earth Dragon Rider and the third strongest of the riders.'' I explained_

 _''Dragon Rider?'' Kaoru looked at Butch with confusion in her eyes_

 _''Me, Kori and Brick are Dragon Riders. Brick controls fire, I control earth and Kori controls air or wind. Doesn't matter what her magic is since both air and wind are the same element.'' Butch said_

 _''Dragon Rider is also a 'clan' that rides on dragons but since we're a different generation and dragons don't exsist in our time now, we only use our elements. And instead of riding a dragon, we ride on motorbikes.'' Kori said while reading a book that laid on the small table. All of us were in the living room since Brick and Momoko went on a date._

 _''Sounds dumb.'' Kaoru yawned_

 _''Excuse me?! Dumb?!'' Butch glared at her_

 _''You heard me.'' she smirked_

 _''Why you!'' Butch jumped at her but she jumped to the side, dodging him_

 _''Both of you stop it!'' Natsuna said_

 _''It's no use sis. Butch is mad and until Kaoru is beaten up to a bloody shit, he won't stop.'' Natsuka put a hand on Natsuna's shoulder_

 _''I like the show.'' Asahi grinned_

 _''We have to stop them.'' Boomer said_

 _''And now you decided to talk?'' Aoi raised an eyebrow_

 _''What should we do Zane?'' Natsuna asked me_

 _''Leave those two to Kori. I have a feeling she'll get mad.'' I said_

 _Butch took out his sword and tried to cut Kaoru but she kept dodging. Kaoru jumped on the table and stood in front of kori and her book. My eyes widened. Shit! Both of them are in for it._

 _Butch tried to cut Kaoru in half but she kimped to the side, making Butch cut the table and Kori's book in half but Butch continued to cut both the table and her book into pieces since he closed his eyes as if not to get 'blood' in his eyes. Before Butch cut the poor table and book, she jumped on the couch she was sitting on and did a backflip which made her jump behind the couch and watch in horror as her book was being sliced into pieces. Butch suddenly stopped as Kaoru began laughing her ass off._

 _''Oh mah! That was hilarious!'' she said between laughs but stopped when she saw Kori_

 _Butch glared at her but froze in place as he heard a deadly growl. Me, Aoi, Asahi, Boomer, Natsuka and Natsuna backed away to avoid the death as Kaoru and Butch started shaking. Kori's eyes were glowing and she had a black aura surrounding her, along with black wind._

 _''You two are in for it now.'' I said_

 _''Matsubara. Kidorui.'' Kori growled and clenched her right fist_

 _''YOU TWO ARE DEAD!'' Kori roared and and started chasing Kaoru and Butch while they were sreaming for help_

 _Just then, the door opened and the rest of us turned around to see a shocked Momoko and an angry Brick._

 _''What the fuck is going on here?!'' Brick exclaimed_

 _We turned back to see that Kori had her hands on Kaoru and Butch's necks. The three of them were frozen in place as they saw Brick._

 _''Well?!'' he glared at them_

 _''I'll explain.'' I said and started telling him what happened_

 _When I finished, Brick was twitching with anger at the greens while Kori was sulking in a corner. Momoko, Boomer, Aoi and Natsune tried to comfort her. Brick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned to look at the sulking Kori._

 _''Instead of sulking, clean the mess while I have a talk with those two.'' he said, pointing at Kaoru and Butch_

 _''As for you two..'' he started, turning back to the greens_

 _''Butch, tomorrow you'll buy the same book you destroyed. And you Kaoru, you will go tomorrow with Momoko, Kori and Zane to buy some clothes and after that, you'll do what Kori says. Got it?'' he looked at them with hard glare_

 _''Y-yes sir.'' Kaoru and Butch stuttered_

 _''Good. Now Zane as I said, you'll go with Momoko, Kori and Kaoru.'' I nodded at Brick_

 _''Now everyone go to your rooms.'' all of us did as we were told_

 _We know better than to make Brick angry._

 _Flashback End (still Zane's P.O.V.)_

''Aren't you overreacting?'' I asked

''That book was a present from my uncle and you know how much I like reading.'' Kori said

''I think we should calm down and start shopping?'' Momoko suggested

''I agree with pinky on this one.'' Kaoru said

''And for the last time her name is MOMOKO!'' Kori growled

''Yes ma'am!'' Kaoru squeaked and hid behind Momoko

I sighed. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Kori's P.O.V.**

''What do you think Kori?'' Momoko asked, showing me a strapless pink dress that had a red rose in the middle of the chest

''Did you tried it?'' I raised an eyebrow

''Yup and it's my size.'' Momoko smiled

''Of course it fits you since you look skinny but you have a big chest.'' Kaoru snickered

''I'll shove a dress down your throat if you don't shut up and look for clothes.'' I growled

Kaoru nodded quickly and began looking for clothes that she could wear.

''As for the dress. I think it suits you.'' I smiled at Momoko

''Thank you Kori.'' she giggled and went back to look for clothes

I pressed my back against the wall behind me. Suddenly, I heard a familiar female and a bit girly voice.

''Kori-san.'' I looked at my left to see Miyako

''Hey Miyako.'' I smiled

Miyako Gotokuji, a nice and kind girl who has an amazing skills at making clothes. She has blonde hair in two pigtails but they weren't curly like they used to be, blue eyes that shine all the time when she smiles. She's shy at times but also can get angry, she's the same age as me, with b-cup sized chest and soft skin. She's also a friend of mine and the team and has a crush on Boomer but is to shy to tell him. She works for Akamaru as a secretary once a week and is also a mage. A bubble mage to be exact. Sometimes, she ends her sentences with 'desu'. Right now she's wearing a baby blue strapless dress and brown high-heels.

''Why are you here alone desu?'' see what I mean

''I'm not alone Miyako. I actually took a new friend of mine, along with the new member of the team here. They are looking for some clothes to buy.'' I explained

''New member?'' she asked

''Her name is Kaoru Matsubara.'' I said

''And the new friend?'' she continued

''She's actually Brick's childhood love. Her name is Momoko Akatsutsumi.'' I grinned

''Childhood love?!'' she squealed

''Yup!'' I laughed

''Kori!'' I heard two voices calling me at the same time

''That's them.'' I said once I recognized the voices

''Who's that?'' Kaoru pointed at Miyako

''My name is Miyako Gotokuji desu. Nice to meet you desu.'' Miyako bowed

''Nice to meet you too Miyako. I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi.'' Momoko smiled

''Kaoru Matsubara.'' Kaoru said

''You don't seem nice desu.'' Miyako looked at Kaoru

''I agree with you here.'' Momoko nodded

''What's that supposed to mean?!'' Kaoru exclaimed

''It means you need some friendly character.'' I said

''The heck?!'' she looked at me with wide eyes

''Did you choose any clothes?'' I ignored her

''I did.'' Momoko giggled

''Me too.'' Kaoru said

''Good. Now let's go pay for them.'' I said

''Can I come too?'' Miyako asked

''Sure thing Miyako.'' me and Momoko said

''Whatever.'' Kaoru said

After paying the clothes Momoko and Kaoru got, we met with Zane since he was waiting outside. Zane noticed Miyako and smiled.

''Hello Miyako. I didn't thought you would be here.'' he gave her a hug

''I do have a week off Zane-nii-san.'' Miyako smiled

''Nii-san?'' Kaoru looked at me with a confused expression

''Miyako and Zane are like siblings. It's the same with me and her but we don't call eachother imouto or anything like that.'' I explained with a sigh

''Oh.'' she looked back at Miyako

''Kaoru should be more friendly and nice to people.'' Momoko whispered in my ear

''Why is she even in the team?'' I whispered back but it was to myself

''We'll find out soon.'' she smiled

''Oh, by the way what did you bought?'' I asked

''A few dresses, shorts, T-shirts, skirts. You know.'' we laughed

''What's so funny?'' Zane asked

I shook my head and smiled. I sure got my good mood back. Miyako spent the whole day with us, talking and laughing. Kaoru was a little quiet but still talked a bit. There is only one question in my head though.

Why was she so brave and confident yesterday? She only joined before yesterday. Atleast I know something about her. She is a weirdo.

* * *

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

''So what did you bought?'' Zane-nii-san asked Kaoru

''Shorts, jeans, T-shirts. Something that isn't girly.'' Kaoru-san said

''So a bra and panties are girly stuff?'' Kori-san smirked

Kaoru looked like she was hit with a frying pan after hearing what Kori-san said. Does Kaoru-san hate girly things that much?

''You bet she does Miyako.'' Zane-nii-san said

''I almost forgot about the telepathy thing.'' I said, knowing he was reading my thoughts

''I don't care what you think yellow eyes! If I want to, I'll buy underwear!'' Kaoru-san pointed at Kori-san

''And you think I care if you insult me? You are such a green hag. If memory serves you, Brick told you that you have to listent to what I say after shopping.'' Kori-san looked at Kori with an emotinless expression that can scare the Demon King himself. Good thing we're in a cafe or we'll be in trouble.

Kaoru-san went silent in an instant. I know better than anyone not to mess with Kori-san.

''Kori-san can I come visit the others?'' I asked

''Of course Miyako. You're always welcome.'' Kori-san turned to me and smiled

''And we are going now since we don't want to anger Brick.'' Zane-nii-san added

''You got a point here.'' Kori-san nodded

''Why? What happened?'' I asked

''I'll explain on the way.'' Zane-nii-san said

''I only nodded as in 'okay' and all of us got up from our table. We took our bags and walked out of the cafe. As we walked, Zane-nii-san began explaining what happened yesterday.

I just hope I'll meet Boomer and tell him my feelings.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. I was free so I decided to write the chapter. R &R please.**


	12. Note

**Just to let you know, since school is starting in a few days- for me at least -I'll be updating slowly. But I'll be able to update on the holidays. I hope you don't hate me. And if you have a request for a story or a one-shot, you can PM me or review and I'll be happy to make one. :) Please be patient for the next chapter.**

 **See you later guys! Or when I write the next chapter.**


	13. A little argument

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

''I'm tired.'' I sighed and sat next to Momoko on the couch

''I would like it if you don't sit next to my girl.'' Brick said

''I'll sit wherever I want.'' I replied

After shopping and talking at the cafe, me, Zane, Momoko, Kori and Miyako came back and now all of us are in the living room. I sat next to Momoko since I didn't want to sit next to Butch but Brick doesn't want me near _his_ girl.

''If I were you Matsubara, I'd listen to my leader.'' Kori said, her face in a book and didn't look up

''Red eyes ain't my leader.'' I crossed my arms over my chest

''You wnat to repeat that?'' she looked up from that book and looked at me, evil glint shined in her eyes

''I-I'm s-sorry ma'am.'' I stuttered

''Good girl.'' she returned back to her reading

I sighed in relief and looked at Miyako and the blue boy who I guess was Boomer. They both talked with eachother, not bothering to listent to the others.

''So how did the shopping go?'' Butch asked Kori

''It went fine. I saw Miyako there and we talked until Momoko and Matsubara finished.'' Kori put a bookmark in her book, closed it and looked at Butch

''And after that?'' Asahi asked

''We all went to a cafe and talked a bit more.'' Kori said

''Miyako also wanted to see you and to talk with Boomer so we came back after talking in the cafe.'' Momoko continued

''Did something else happened?'' Brick asked

''Aside from Kaoru's unfriendliness? No.'' Kori shook her head

''What did she do this time?'' Aoi asked

''I didn't do anything.'' I said

''Oh but you were unfriendly towards Miyako and you almost pissed me off.'' Kori looked at me

''I wasn't unfriendly and I have my reasons to be like that.'' I huffed

Kori's eye twitched and she closed her eyes. Butch put a hand on her shoulder and looked at me like I angered Satan.

''What?'' I snapped

''You snap at Butch again and I'll make sure you learn your place.'' Kori said in a demonic and dangerous voice

I shivered in fright as she got up and disappeared. In a blink of an eye, she was standing in front of me. Everyone became silent and watched, not daring to mobve or make a sound.

''You joined Akamaru's mafia not because we wanted but because Akamaru and you dad wanted it. Do you think I'm happy to work with you? I ain't happy, I'm downright pissed off and if you want to live in one piece, you better star respect your teammates and listen to your leader, you piece of shit!'' she yelled and stomped off, slaming the door

Zane got up, looked at me and walked out, following Kori. The others were looking at me with disappointment. I looked down in shame.

''Why are you so mean to people Kaoru-san?'' Miyako asked

I looked at her and sighed.

''I just don't want to be weak.'' I said

''And you think that bad attitude of yours is helping?'' Natsuna asked

''No..'' I answered

''Then why are you like that?'' Momoko put a hand on my shoulder

''When I first saw you, I was tense and nervous. You all seemed so strong, it made me feel like a weakling. And since you're all in a mafia, I thought you acted like I did. I guess I was wrong.'' I sighed again

''Indeed you were wrong.'' Butch growled

''Butch.'' Boomer started

''You of all people don't know what it was like to train for years, to kill and see all the blood. You don't know that when you're a member in Akamaru's mafia, you're also a family. And if you continue to act like that, I'll have to talk with Akamaru.'' Butch said

''Now I'll go and make sure Kori doesn't destroy something.'' he continued and left

''Let's go guys.'' Asahi said and he, along with Aoi, Natsuka and Natsuna also left

''Boomer, can I talk with you alone?'' Miyako asked

''Sure. Let's go to my room.'' Boomer smiled and both of them were gone

''You should know Kaoru, I'm not a member but I'm still one of them.'' Momoko said

''And now how do you feel?'' Brick asked

''Guilty.'' I said

''Let me tell you something. When I was told that Kori and Zane were in the mafia longer than the whole team, both of them suffered after being taken away from their families but Kori suffered the most since she never wanted to kill.'' he said

I looked at him and he continued.

''The reason she acts like that is almost similiar to yours but there is a twist, she isn't able to see or contact her family while you can still see your family. Zane has the same problem as her but he eventually got over it since he knew that his parents would always be proud of him.'' he continued

My eyes widened a little but he still continued.

''Zane supported Kori with everything he got. When she was sad, he would cheer her up, when she cried, he would let her cry on his shoulder, when she was happy, he was happy.'' he finished

''What about the others?'' I asked

''After Zane and Kori, Butch was next to join. He was hard on everyone because he lost his father in an accident and his mother was killed. He didn't wanted someone else to be hurt because of him but thanks to Kori, he became a new person.'' my chest began to hurt after hearing that

''Asahi and Aoi were next to join. Apparently, they were best friends and always worked together. Kori found out that Aoi was her cousin and both of them got along pretty well. Asahi and Butch became best buddies because both of them liked the same things. Asahi lost his little sister in a fire accident and Aoi lost his father because of cancer.'' my stomach twisted

''After Asahi and Aoi, Boomer joined. Boomer was scared at first since his family was attacked and killed by a mafia. We managed to get him to talk and he was surprised to see that Akamaru's mafia meant no harm. He managed to open up to everyone and got stronger.'' I clenched my fists

''After Boomer, was Miyako. Akamaru gave a mission to Kori and Boomer to find a missing blonde girl which of course was Miyako. She was found in a basement, the same mafia that killed Boomer's family took her. Boomer took his anger on them, killing them one by one untill no one was alive. Miyako was scared of him and Kori but Kori convinced her that they were the good guys and that they had a mission to save her and bring her back to her grandmother. Eventually, Miyako joined but as a secretary but also takes easy missions when she wants.'' I hid my eyes under my bangs

''And then there's me. I joined the mafia because of a deal. My parents had a dept to pay so they asked Akamaru to do it and in return I'll join the mafia but before I joined, I trained.'' I started shaking

''And I'm here because he saved me from the Shiragane family, the same family that kidnapped you. I was in the estate because I was also kidnapped. Miko shirogane became my master or mistress, she was nice to me so I was a little happy. Himeko Shirogane, Miko's little sister, saw my happiness and gave me a punishment. She used a whip, with every hit I cried in pain. If it wasn't for Kori, Brick and Butch, I would have suffered even more.'' I gritted my teeth

Brick and Momoko both left me alone in the living room. The guilt in me raised. I knew I made a mistake and there was only one thing I could do.

I'll do _anything_ to gain their trust and forgiveness.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. I'm back and school sarted- for me that is -and I want to say that I'm sorry if you don't like the chapter. I'm really sorry and please don't hate me. R &R please. Oh and I'm really sorry green fans.**


	14. A Sweet moment and Nakama

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

After me and Miyako left the living room, we went to my room so we could talk without being interrupted.

''So you wanted to tell me something?'' I asked as I sat on my bed

''Y-yeah.'' Miyako answered with a little stutter and a little blush on her cheeks

' _Why is she so nervous?_ ' I thought

''You don't have to be shy Miyako. You can tell me anything.'' I smiled

''Anything?'' she repeated

I nodded and looked at her baby blue eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at me.

''I-I want to say t-that I-I l-love y-you.'' she said in a low tone but I still heard it

My eyes widened in surprise and shock but after a while I recovered and got up from my bed, walked up to her and hugged her. I heard her gasp but then hugged back.

''B-Boomer?'' she whispered

''I love you too Miyako-chan.'' I whispered softly in her ear

''Y-you do?'' she broke the hug and looked at me with shocked eyes

''You have no idea how long I wanted to tell you my feelings towards you.'' I smiled and caressed her cheek gently

She smiled a little and we embraced eachother in a sweet kiss. The kiss was short but gentle and it was enough to show how much we loved eachother. We broke apart and laid down on my bed, cuddling. We laid there in silence until Miyako broke it.

''Do you think Kori-san is okay?'' she asked

''With the fiasco that happened in the living room, she'll be still a bit angry.'' I sighed andkissed her head

''I hope Butch and Zane-nii-san can do something to make her feel better.'' she said in a hopeful voice

''My my isn't this sweet!'' a female voice giggled

Me and Miyako blushed deep red and looked towards the door to see Momoko and Brick standing there. Momoko was giggling and Brick was smirking.

''W-what the h-heck are you guys d-doing here?'' I slightly stuttered

''Brick wanted to check on the whole team but we still haven't found Kori, Zane and Butch.'' Momoko explained

''And seeing that you two love birds are busy, we'll be leaving now.'' Brick said, took Momoko's hand and left

Me and Miyako looked at eachother and smiled. We spent the day with eachother, talking and laughing. I was still worried about Kori but I know that Zane and Butch will do something.

* * *

 **Butch's P.O.V.**

I was walking around the house untill I heard noises coming from the training room. I walked inside to see a slightly injured Zane and a pissed off Kori. Kori had a black aura around her and the wind surrounding her wind was also black.

''What's going on?'' I asked

''Kori is is angry and can't control herself.'' Zane answered

I looked at Kori and my eyes widened as I saw her taking out her sword but I wasn't shocked at that. I was shocked because her sword was pure black. She roared and dashed towards Zane.

''Oh hell no!'' I took out my sword and stood in front of Zane

Our swords clashed, creating sparks. I tried to block all her attacks but since she is a natural speed racer, it was hard. I got a few small cuts on my arms and shoulder, a scratch on my left cheek my clother were a little torn and I was panting hard.

''Grrr.'' Kori growled and her eyes flashed

''Kori calm down!'' Zane tried to calm her down

''...'' Kori din't say anything but she did stop moving but was shivering with anger

''Kori you have to stop!'' I exclaimed, trying to calm her down

''Take deep breaths Kori.'' Zane took a step forward

For some reason she did what he told her and her wind went back to normal as well as the sword. Her aura disappeared and she fainted. Before she hit the ground, me and Zane caught her.

''Will she be okay?'' I asked as Zane put her on his lap, her head resting on his chest

''She'll be fine. She just needs a rest.'' Zane sighed

I looked at Kori and sighed. I just hope she will be fine once she wakes up.

''I should talk to Akamaru about Kaoru.'' I said

''I wouldn't do that if I were you.'' Zane said

''What do you mean?'' I looked at him

''Akamaru already made her a memeber of the team and he won't do anything to her.'' he said

''Why?'' I asked

''Well for starters, Brick is the leader and Akamaru will only be informed about bad behavior and if you tell him what happened, he'll say to speak to Brick.'' he answered

''And knowing Brick, he'll give her a punishment that she'll never forget.'' I jumped in shock as I heard Kori's voice

Both of us looked at her to see she was awake and she was looking at me with calm expression.

''Thank goodness you're okay Kori.'' Zane smiled and hugged her

''Yeah you scare the living daylights outta us.'' I smirked

''Well sorry if I was pissed.'' she pouted

''Well at least you're okay now.'' Zane said

I nodded in agreement. Even though Kori can be an air head, a berserker or even a demon she is still a family and my nakama. And there is no way I'm changing that.

* * *

 **I'm done. I am really sorry if the chapter is short but I hope you like it. R &R pleas and if you have any questions you can PM me.**

 **PS: Nakama means friend**


	15. Discusion

**Aoi's P.O.V.**

''Where did Kori go?'' I asked

''How should I know?'' Asahi retorted with a sigh

''Don't worry Aoi-kun, I'm sure that Kori-chan is fine.'' Natsuna smiled and put a hand on my shoulder

''I have to agree with Natsuna on this one. Kori is fine.'' Natsuka said

I sighed and tried to calm down. I know that Kori is strong but at the same time she is also fragile. Even I know what she can do when she's emotional.

''Don't worry dude. She's a strong girl.'' Asahi smirked

''Nice words coming from Mr. Delinquent.'' a voice said with a hint of sarcasm

Me, Asahi, Natsuna and Nastuka turned around to see Zane, Butch and Kori. Kori was on Zane's back and Butch had a scratch on his left cheek, small cuts on his arms and shoulder and his clothes were a little torn.

''What happened to you dude?'' Asahi asked, pointing at Butch

''I had a little 'fight' with Kori.'' Butch answered

''She lost it again, didn't she?'' Natsuka asked

''You got that right.'' Kori grinned

''And I thought Brick could lose control.'' Asahi said

''I can lose control and go berserk if that's what you want.'' all of us froze in place at the sound of Brick's voice

We turned around to see him and Momoko, holding hands and looking at us normally.

''Hey Brick.'' Zane greeted

''When will you start controlling your anger Kori? You know what will happen if you do.'' Brick sighed

''I know Brick. I'm sorry.'' Kori said

''And Zane, you better start helping her.'' he looked at Zane

''Okay.'' Zane nodded

''Umm..'' Momoko looked at us, clearly confused

''Sorry Momoko. I guess I forgot to tell you about Kori.'' Brick apologized and kissed Momoko on the cheek

''It's okay but do you mind explaining?'' Momoko asked

''But what about Koru Matsubara?'' Natsuka asked

''We'll deal with that later.'' Butch said with a grunt, I guess he is still angry

''Okay. Now to tell you the truth.'' Zane said and began the _story_

After explaining, we looked at Momoko to see that she had the 'OMG' face. After a few seconds she snapped out of her shock state and looked at Kori. (A/N: Sorry about this everyone but you'll find out in later chapters.)

''Wow. I didn't knew.'' Momoko said

''I found out when me and Zane had to leave.'' Kori said

''But it's a good thing.'' Momoko smiled

''How so?'' I asked

''Just think about it, if Kori finds a way to control her anger, she'll also find a way to control her powers. Your Dragon Rider magic is more like a boost up magic.'' Momoko explained

''Meaning?'' Butch raised an eyebrow

''Meaning her current abilities are boosting her strength. And her real powers are the reason for the black wind, right?'' Momoko looked at Kori

''It does make sense.'' Kori nodded

''What do you mean?'' I asked

''If I learn how to control myself, I'll be able to use the black wind and _that_ without any problems. And combining both powers will be a boost up.'' Kori answered

''So the only thing we have to do is find a way to control your anger.'' Zane said

''Yup.'' Momoko and Kori nodded

''Hey what happened to Miyako-chan and Boomer-kun?'' Natsuna asked

''Don't worry about the love birds.'' Brick chuckled

''Love birds?'' Asahi had a '?' on top of his head

''Those two are in love.'' Momoko giggled

''Huh?'' Natsuka looked like she was hit with a frying pan

''They are together. Are you guys that dense?'' Brick rolled his eyes

''Hey! I'm not dense!'' Asahi and Butch exclaimed

''Sure you aren't guys. Sure you aren't.'' Zane laughed

''I won't say a word.'' Natsuka sighed

''I have no coment.'' me and Natsuna said at the same time

''We'll talk about those two later. Come on, let's go find Kaoru.'' Momoko said

''Why?'' Butch glared at her

''Because we need to sort things out with her.'' Brick went in front of Momoko and glared back at him

''You sure about this? I have a feeling that Butch will do something stupid.'' Kori arched an eyebrow at our leader

''I'm sure and besides you don't wantto make things worse.'' Brick said, still glaring at Butch

''And I'm sure that she wants to apologize after the way she acted.'' Momoko said with a sweatdrop as she tried to calm Brick

''Fine but I'm not gonna like this.'' Butch said with a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest

''If Kori forgives her then I'll forgive her as well.'' Zane said

''I'll do it since I don't want to be in trouble.'' Natsuna nodded

''Fine I guess.'' Natsuka said

''Okay.'' I shrugged

''Since I don't want to be the only one left I'll also forgive her.'' Asahi said

''But should we wait until she apologizes?'' Kori asked

''I think we should.'' Butch answered quickly

''I wasn't asking you I was asking Brick.'' Kori scowled

''We will wait.'' Brick said simply

''Okay then.'' Kori sighed

''And one more thing Butch.'' Brick began

''What?'' Butch asked

''Try to glare at Momoko one more time and you'll go to Hell.'' Brick growled a little, making Butch shiver slightly

''Now now Brick.'' Momoko tried to calm Brick while hugging his arm

''Why do I have the feeling that Butch really wants to die?'' Kori sweatdropped

''That's because he never gives up without a fight.'' me, Zane and Asahi answered at the same time while sweatdropping as well

''Hey!'' Butch started to whine

''Me and Momoko are leaving you guys alone before Momoko sees something that will poison her mind.'' Brick said and both him and Momoko left, with Momoko still hugging his arm

''Brick is one heck of a Romeo.'' Kori shook her head

''Why?'' Natsuka asked

''Because if it's Momoko, he'll even lock her in a closet to prevent her from escaping.'' Kori answered

All of us exept Kori laughed at what she said. But she is right, Brick will do anything if it's about Momoko. Even lock her in a closet.

* * *

 **Hello guys! I'm back with another chapter. I was very busy at school so I hardly had time to write. I hope you don't hate me. Also my birthday is coming in two days so I hope you understand but I will find time to write the next chapter. I'll start when I get free time. Hope you liked the chapter and please R &R.**


	16. A way to forgive

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I have been searching for Kori and Butch after I made up my mind and decided to apologize. After hearing everypne's past from Brick, I felt guilty. I was about to step out of the house when I was stopped by a familiar male voice.

''Going somewhere?'' I turned around to see Butch, who had his arms crossed over his chest, he also had a band-aid on his left cheek both of his arms were wrapped in bandages. He wore a dark green T-shirt with the words 'I am #1' in black, green jeans and yellow sneakers.

''I was looking for Kori.'' I answered slowly

''Why?'' he asked

''To apologize.'' I said

''It takes more than a mere apology for Kori to forgive you.'' he said

''But I was also looking for you too. And what happened to you?'' I pointed at his arms

''Those are just small cuts. And it was mainly your fault since you angered Kori. When Kori is in 'Berserker Mode' she shows no mercy, even to her friends and family.'' he explained

''I'm really sorry. If there is a way to show you how sorry I am, I'll do it.'' I said, looking down at my feet

''If you really want to show how guilty you are for what you said, you'll have to prove it by doing something that Kori wants.'' he said with a smirk

''But I also want to apologize to the rest of the team.'' I said

''And I also agree with what Butch said.'' a female voice said from behind Butch

I looked behind him and he turned around, both of us saw Kori who had her arms crossed over her chest. I looked into her eyes to see that she was amused but I also saw something like sparks in them. Strange...

''So you'll forgive me if I do something you want?'' I asked

''I have to talk with Brick first and if he agrees then you have to do it.'' she said

''And if you don't do it...'' Butch began

''Then we'll have Butch do perverted things to you.'' Kori finished

I shivered and nodded quickly. I never knew that someone like Kori could have such a mind. Guess I have to do what she says because I don't want to be molested by Butch.

''As much as I like seeing your perverted face towards her Butch, remember that I gave you a job.'' Kori snapped me out of my thoughts

''And Kaoru if you want to get this 'apology' thing done, come with me so that we can talk to Brick.'' she continued

I nodded and followed Kori while Butch went somewhere else. Kori showed me a strange room.

''This is the training room. And if I know Brick, he'll be training right know. Come on.'' she said and we went inside

And she was right, Brick was in the training room, hitting targets with fire balls, punching and kicking a boxing bag and using his sword and he also had no shirt on. He didn't noticed us until Kori started to speak.

''For once I don't want to be right about things. Don't you think so Brick?'' she grinned

Brick jumped in surprise and almost threw his sword. He looked at our dorection and glared at Kori.

''Did anyone tell you not to startle people like that?'' he growled

''Well excuse me if you didn't noticed us.'' how can she not be scared of him?

''Whatever. Now what do you want?'' we followed him as he went over to a bench where there was a bottle of water and a red towel. Brick grabbed the towel and started drying his wet hair and sweaty parts

''Butch suggested that Kaoru should do whatever I say to gain everyones forgiveness.'' Kori said

''And?'' he put the towel around his neck

''I wanted to ask you if you agree. I greed since you know how I can be if someone made me mad.'' she explained

He looked at her for a second, then at me and then back at Kori. He sighed and grabbed the bottle.

''Do whatever you want but go easy on her, she is a member of our team.'' he opened the bottle and started drinking

''Okay. And Brick?'' she smirked

''What?'' he asked

''Don't train so often and spend a passionate _day_ with your pink jewel.'' his eyes widened, a red slapped his cheeks and his nose started to bleed

''W-what t-the f-fuck a-are y-you s-saying?!'' he stuttered

''I'm trying to say is that you have been talking about Momoko ever since you joined and you still haven't spend a _day_ without doing what's written on your schedule. Or are you perhaps here to _clear off_ your mind from perverted and dirty thoughts instead of your usual _training_?'' her smirk increased and she crossed her arms when she emphasized the words 'clear off' and 'training'

''N-n-n-n-n-no! W-where did you get that idea from?!'' he squeaked

''I'll say it shortly: Never take a book that was given to you by Asahi, he is more of a pervert than Butch.'' Kori chuckled and started to walk out of the room, I quickly followed

''And Brick, you should teach Momoko about pervertedness!'' she called out and shut the door behind her as I walked out after her

We soon heard a roar abd crashing sounds but Kori was simply laughing her ass off.

''Did you had to make him angry?'' I asked

''Because he let's his energy faster like that and because it's funny. And how did you know I was making him angry?'' she looked at me after she stopped laughing

''I can easily tell by the way you were smirking.'' I answered

''Okay that aside. Now since Brick told me to do whatever I want you'll have a hard day tomorrow so I advice you to go to bed and get some sleep. I never go that easy with punishments.'' she said and walked off, leaving me alone in front of the training room where Brick was still roaring and breaking things. I guess I should do what Kori suggested me. I started walking away from the training room but soon stopped to look back and sweatdropped.

' _Seriously, how can Kori be so confident and cool looking when Brick is mad? She should really learn not to mess like that with him._ ' I thought but then shook my head

I sighed and went to my room to get some rest. I just hiope Kori doesn't make me do something embarrassing.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. I hope you like it. I'm sorry if I didn't post it sooner but people are busy nowadays. Anyway, please R &R and see you next time.**


	17. Butch the pervert part 1

**Butch's P.O.V.**

After I left the house, I went to Professor Takayashi's lab to get the swords that Kori wanted. When I arrived, I sweatdropped to see smoke coming out of an open window. I shook me head and went inside only to feeze in place to see that both Professor Takayashi and his assistant Kai were covered in dirt from the explosin and they had afro-like hair and they had 'O.O' faces. They blinked a few times and that's when I started laughing my ass off. My laughing must have snapped them out of their shockness because they started talking.

''What are you doing here Butch?'' Kai asked

Kai was one year older than me and the others and he's also Kori's boxer instructor. He has dark purple spiky hair and somehow managed to grow a slim and not so long low poni tail. He actually looked cool like that. What makes me shiver are those dark grey eyes of his, they almost looked black. He was as muscular as Brick and Zane, with 8 pack and tanned skin. I wonder why Kori has him as an instructor, he can be scary with those eyes.

''Oh right. I'm here to take the swords that Kori wanted.'' I said once I stopped laughing

''They are on the table over there, in the suitcase.'' the Professor said and pointed at the table that was in front of the big TV screen

I went over to the table and opened the suitcase. The swords had different colors. One was red, the other was green, the third was dark blue and the fourth was blue and yellow.

''Wow.'' was the only thing I could say

''Kori wanted to get a new sword so I decided to make new ones for you, Brick and Boomer as well.'' Takayashi said

''Those swords are made of a strong metal that can't be broken easily.'' Kai said

''Are they fire proof?'' I asked

''They are.'' Kai answered

''Cool.'' I smirked

''Well I hope you guys use them for something not so stupid.'' he gave me a dark look

I shivered and nodded in fright. I think I know now why Kori is scary.

''Well I better go. See ya.'' I waved and left the lab, the suitcase on my shoulder

When I came back home, I was surprised to see that only Kori was awake, waiting in front of the door.

''Why aren't you in bed?'' I asked

''Why are you late?'' she growled

''Calm down. I was talking to the Professor and Kai about the swords.'' I said and handed her the suitcase

I walked towards the living room with Kori behind me. We sat down on the couch and she opened the suitcase. She took out the blue and golden sword and looked at it. After a while she put it back and smirked.

''With this new sword I'll be sure to make my missions easier.'' she said

''Why did you ask your uncle for a new sword anyway?'' I arched an eyebrow

''Because my old one is starting to break. While you were out and after I talked with Brick about the 'forgive Kaoru' thing I checked my sword and saw a small but visible crack.'' she explained

''Speaking of Kaoru, were you serious?'' I asked

''About?'' she looked at me

''About me doing perverted things to her if she doesn't do what you say.'' I said

''Do you think I was serious? Better for you to do you pervy act towards her instead of being bored with what I said.'' she laughed

I chuckled at that. But she was right, better have fun instead of having a boring day.

''Well we better go to bed too. I'll take the swords with me. Night Butch.'' she said and left with the suitcase

I decided to go to the kitchen to get some snack but I froze in place when I entered. After a while I smirked.

''What are you doing here Kaoru?'' Kaoru yelped and turned around to face me

''I could ask you the same.'' she hissed

''I got back a few minutes ago. And I live here too.'' I smirked

''Do I look like I care?'' she glared at me

I chuckled at her. Come to think of it, she's actually really cute. Might as well please myself.

''You know Kaoru _-chan_?'' I started

''What?'' she still glared at me

''You look like a prey right now.'' I slowly started to walk to wards her

''Huh?'' she looked at me with confusion in her eyes

When I reached her, my arms went straight to her waist.

''What the heck!? Let me go!'' she tried to break free but my grip was too strong

''Nope.'' my left arm went towards her ass where I gave one cheek a sqweeze

''Kyaa!'' she squealed

''You know, you have a pretty soft ass.'' I gave her another sqweeze

''H-hey!'' she struggled in my arms

I leaned towards her ear and blew softly on the flesh, making her shiver. I smirked and began to lick her ear, her shiver increased. I stopped.

''The way you shiver makes me horny.'' I whispered seductively

I went down to her neck where I started sucking and nipping on her sensetive spot. Soon enough, a hickey appeared and it was very visible. I moved away slightly to look at her face. She was blushing a cute color of cherry red and she was breathing heavily. I smirked with satisfatction and let her go.

''I have to go. I lost my appetite but you sure satisfied me. We should do that more often.'' I smirked and left the kitchen

I went to bed with the same satified smirk.

 **Kaoru's P.O.V.**

After Butch left, I fell on my knees and tried to catch to catch my breath. I could tell that I was blushing since my face was hot. The way he touched me gave me a thought.

' _Butch is such a pervert._ ' I went to bed, trying to get some sleep

* * *

 **I'm back everyone. I hope you liked the chapter. R &R please.**

 **Bye for now.**


	18. Forgiven and Friend

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I have been avoiding Butch ever since the accident in the kitchen. For one month I had to show everyone how sorry I am by doing what Kori tells me. I still remember how the twins teased me when they saw me in a girly outfit.

 _Flashback (Normal P.O.V.)_

 _''Wow Kaoru you look good in that.'' Natsuka smirked, looking at the green skirt and green top Kori made me wear_

 _''I think you look cute.'' Natsuna giggled_

 _''Will you two knock it off?'' I asked in annoyance_

 _''I think we should take a photo and show it to Butch.'' Natsuka chuckled_

 _''Heck no!'' I exclaimed_

 _''Why not?'' Natsuna asked_

 _''It's best if you don't know.'' I sighed_

 _''That aside. We need to clean the pool.'' Natsuna said_

 _''In these clothes?'' I looked at them in horror_

 _''The faster you start the faster you'll finish.'' Natsuka looked at me with a smirk_

 _''And if you want to go through hell, be our guest.'' Natsuna suddenly smirked_

 _''But no one will save you from Butch.'' they said at the same time still smirking_

 _I svivered at the mention of Butch's name and the three of us cleaned the pool faster. I'd rather go through hell than have Butch do what his hormones tell him._

 _Flashback End (Kaoru's P.O.V.)_

After cleaning the pool I had to help Kori with the training room. But to my luck Butch was there.

 _Another Flashback (Kaoru's P.O.V.)_

 _''Why is he here?'' I glared at Butch_

 _''He's here because I wanted him here and because he wasn't busy.'' Kori answered and smacked me on the back of my head_

 _''Ow! What was that for?'' I looked at her_

 _''You glared at Butch. I should have told you not to before we came.'' she said_

 _''Now I want you to clean everything while Butch and I bring the new equipment.'' she said and they left_

 _I took the broom and started sweeping. It took them less than 20 minutes to come back. Butch carried big metal parts or something while Kori carried 30 boxes, one on her head and the rest on her arms._

 _''What are you doing? I didn't told you to stop.'' Kori put the boxes down and glared at me_

 _''I'm sorry!'' I squeaked and continued sweeping_

 _''Butch I want you to unpack the equipment while I go and bring the instruments.'' Kori said and left_

 _While I was sweeping the floor, Butch sneaked up behind me and hugged me. I yelped and tried to get away but his grip was too strong._

 _''Let me go!'' I struggled but I still couldn't get away_

 _''Kaoru-chan why were you avoiding me?'' I could tell he was_ pouting

 _''You know why!'' I growled_

 _''Oh you mean about what happened in the kitchen? Is that why you ignore me?'' from the sound of his voice I knew he was smirking_

 _''Yes! Now release me before Kori gets back!'' I exclaimed_

 _''You think I'm scared of Kori? Kaoru-chan, oh my sweet Kaoru-chan, Kori is on my side for almost everything and I know her since I joined the team and became her best friend.'' he laughed_

 _''I don't care! Let me go before she does something to me!'' I almost screamed_

 _''Something like that?'' suddenly I was pinned down on the floor with Butch on top of me, my legs between his to prevent me from kicking him as he sqweezed my legs, his left hand gripping my wrists above my head and his rigth arm was on my stomach._

 _''W-what the hell?! L-let me go!'' I tried to wriggle out of his grip but he just tightened his grip_

 _I yelped at the pain and was about to yell at him but my lips were sealed by his own in a- dare I say it -passionate kiss. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance but I kept my mouth shut. I heard him growl with annoyance and his free hand went to my breasts where he groped one making me gasp in shock. He took the chance and slipped his tongue in my mouth tasting every inch of it. I shut my eyes and struggled to get away but I couldn't. Damn him and his strength. He broke the kiss and whispered in my ear._

 _''Consider what I'm about to do your punishment for ignoring me.'' his voice sounded seductive_

 _I shivered as he breathed on my neck. He started giving my neck kisses, wet kisses. Gross! I gritted my teath and tried not to **moan** as he became more brutal with his mouth. I cried in pain as he bit my neck. **Hard** **.** He pulled away and smirked at his job._

 _''Next time think before you ignore me. I hate it when my girl ignores me.'' he said and released me_

 _When he released me, Kori came back with a large box in her hand. She looked at the floor, then at Butch, then at me. She was looking at me with one brow raised and shook her head in disappointment._

 _''I wonder if your mom ever told you to clean you room if it was messy. Perhaps she was your maid?'' she glared at me_

 _''I-I-I'm s-s-sorry.'' I stuttered_

 _''Is that how you clean your room? And I thought you were a girl. Now you look like those spoiled brats. Get back to work.'' she ordered_

 _''It was his fault!'' I quickly said and pointed at Butch_

 _''So it was his fault that you're a lazy ass? Was he your dad? Or perhaps your mom? If you're done with the 'I blame Butch' thing, then get to work. I know Butch enough to know when he is slacking off from work.'' she hissed and turned to Butch_

 _''I want you to help me with fixing the room but first clean what Kaoru couldn't do.'' she said_

 _Butch nodded and grabbed the broom that was left on the floor and started sweeping. Kori looked at me again and narrowed her eyes._

 _''Miyako told me that she can't clean the kitchen and the bathroom alone so do me a favor. Get your fat ass out of here, drag your lazy feet to the kitchen and help Miyako. If she tells me that you didn't help her **at all** , then say good bye to your arms. **Now go!** '' she growled at the words 'at all' and 'now go'_

 _I shivered and dashed out of the training room, not noticing the smirks on both Kori and Butch._

 _End of Flashback (still Kaoru's P.O.V.)_

I did as I was told and helped Miyako clean the kitchen and the bathroom. And every time I tried to ignore Butch, he would make sure we were alone and punish me. Him and his perverted side. Right now I'm in the dining room, cleaning the table as everyone was doing their own things. The door opened and I turned around, only to see Kori with her arms crossed.

''Come to the living room now.'' she said and walked back to the living room

I quickly followed and I saw everyone sitting around the table. I stood near them and Kori sat next to Zane.

''As we were talking about what you did the past month...'' she started, I felt nervous

''We decided..'' Brick countinued

''That you're forgiven.'' Zane finished

I stared at everyone with wide eyes. I was about to speak but Butch cut in.

''However, if you do something like the first time you earned our distrust, next time you'll earn something _bad_.'' he said

I gulped and nodded. Kori sighed and looked at everyone. They nodded and got up, leaving me and Kori alone.

''Do you understand now?'' she asked

''Huh?'' I gave a confused expreission

''Do you undersand now that you're not the only person in the whole world with feelings? Everyone has feelings and because the team knew how guilty you felt we forgave you.'' she looked at me

''Let me tell you what motto we have when it comes to friendship.'' she got up and stood in front of me

I looked at her and blinked. I almost fainted as I saw something for the first time. She smiled gently at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

''A friend in need is a friend indeed.'' she said and left

I stood in place, stunned at her words. I turned around to look at the door.

' _I'm their friend?_ ' I asked myself

* * *

 **Hey everyone. I'm sorry if it took too long. My school is really stressing me and I hardly got time to write. I hope you liked the chapter. Please R &R.**

 **See you soon.**


	19. The Mission Part 1

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

Me and Miyako watched TV while cuddling on the couch. We were having a good time until my phone rang. I sighed and got up. I took my phone and saw that Akamaru is calling me. Better answer or I'll be dead.

''Hello?'' I answered

'' _Boomer call the team and come._ '' he said

''Why?'' I asked

'' _Come or else._ '' he growled

''Okay okay. We'll come.'' I said quickly

'' _And wear your suits._ '' and with that he shut his phone

I sighed and turned to Miyako.

''We better get dressed and call the team. Akamaru needs us.'' I said

Miyako nodded and went to get the team. They came looking at me in confusion.

''Seriously Boomer. It better be good or else I'll beat you up.'' Asahi said with a glare

''Akamaru wants us to wear our suits and go to his office.'' I explained

''Why dressing officially if we're going to see him?'' Kaoru asked

''I don't know. He just said to wear them.'' I shrugged

''Then let's go get dressed.'' Brick said

All of us exept Miyako and Momoko nodded and went to get ready. I pulled out a white long sleeved shirt and black clothes. After changing I went down to wait for the others. Kori and Zane came first, wearing the same clothes as me. Asahi, Aoi and the twins were next, also wearing the same clothes. Brick, Butch and Kaoru were the last ones to come, wearing the same. I turned to Miyako and Momoko.

''You two stay here. We'll come back after we talk with Akamaru.'' I said

They nodded and the rest of us left. A black car waited in front of the house. We got inside and the driver took us to Akamaru's base. When we arrived, Akamaru was waiting for us outside.

''It better be good or I'll cut your throat.'' Kori hissed at him

''I have a good reason. I have a mission for you.'' he started

''Why do I have a feeling that we won't like it?'' Brick sighed

''Just listen.'' Akamaru glared at Brick

''As I said, I have a mission for you. It appears that our old friend needs help.'' Akamaru said

''Gramps?'' all os us exept Kaoru gasped in shock

''Who's 'Gramps'?'' Kaoru asked

''We only call him that. He's an old friend that helped us with Kori's problem.'' Zane answered

''What problem?'' she asked another question

''It's best if you don't know.'' Kori said

''Okay. But who is really that guy?'' Kaoru looked at Akamaru

''His name is Seichiro Takashi. He's an expert with people like Kori.'' he answered, recieving a hard and dark glare from Kori, along with a growl

''Why does he need our help?'' Butch asked

''He didn't tell me. He only said to send you.'' Akamaru said

''Wait a minute. We can't leave Miyako-chan and Momoko-chan.'' Natsuna said

''I agree with sis. We can't just leave them alone.'' Natsuka agreed

''And why not?'' Akamaru asked

''What if they get in trouble?'' Aoi started

''And Brick here won't stop calling Momoko because of how worried he can be about her safety.'' Asahi added

''And Boomer here just started dating Miyako and he'll do the same like Brick.'' Zane finished

''You have a point. I guess you can take them with you.'' Akamaru sighed

Me and Brick cheered, Kori smiled, Kaoru and Butch smirked, Zane and Aoi laughed, Asahi snickered, Natsuna giggled and Natsuka chuckled. We went back inside the car and we drove back to our house to get Miyako and Momoko.

* * *

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

Right after the team left I decided to spend some time with Momoko. Me and her made different hairstyles on eachother, we watched TV and talked. It was fun to have another friend who lokes dresses.

''This one looks cute!'' Momoko squealed in delight at the skirt

We were looking at some fashion magazines. Momoko was looking at a pink skirt with a red outline at the bottom and was sparkly. It did look cute.

''Oh! And this one is adorable!'' my eyes shined at the dress

The dress was white with light blue and dark blue fowers. The dress was knee-length and was slightly ruffled, the straps were made of laces.

''Kawaii!'' we squealed in unison

While we were chatting, a voice decided to scare us.

''It seems like you two could be twin sisters. I should have known.''

Me and Momoko squealed and turned around to see Brick, Boomer and everyone else staring at us with smiles, grins and smirks on their faces. I breathed in and out to calm myself and Momoko sighed.

''You never learn do you?'' she looked at Brick with a pout

''I always like the faces you make when I scare you.'' he chuckled

''Enough chit-chat. Everyone go pack some clothes. You and Momoko as well Miyako.'' Kori said

''Why?'' I asked

''You two are coming with us.'' Aoi answered

''On your mission?'' Momoko asked

''Well we don't want to leave you alone. Something might happen.'' Boomer smiled at me

Me and Momoko went to pack up. After 45 minutes all of us met downstairs. I looked at Kori, only to see her concerned look. I raised and eyebrow. She was never concerned about a mission. I went to Boomer and decided to ask him.

''Is something wrong about the mission? I've never seen Kori-san concerned about a mission.'' I whispered

''It's not the mission Miyako-chan, it's Gramps.'' he whispered back

I gasped but gladly, no one heard. Is something wrong with Gramps? I hope he's okay.

''Miyako Gramps is fine. No need to worry.'' Kori said

''You heard us?'' Boomer asked

''Yeah and I know what Miyako was thinking.'' Kori said

''If Gramps is okay, why are you concerned about the mission?'' I asked

Kori stiffened and clenched her fists.

* * *

 **Kori's P.O.V.**

I stiffened and clenched my fists. I knew Miyako noticed but why did she had to ask in front of everyone?

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' I said with my straight face

Miyako looked shocked but I ignored it and told everyone to get in the car. Zane looked at me with the 'Talk-to-you-later' look. I sighed and got inside the car next to Brick.

' _I'm sorry Miyako but even I don't know why I'm so worried._ ' I thought and looked out of the window

* * *

 **Hello again! School is hell but I managed to write the chapter. Sorry if it's short. I hope you liked it.**

 **Until next time. XD**


	20. The Obsessed Girl and Kori's Secret

**Kori's P.O.V.**

Arriving at Kyoto, we stopped in front of a mansion. The new things about this place are: cameras, guards, pool and... a _hot spring_? Not one but two: for boys and for girls. I stepped forward but one of the guards stopped me.

''Who are you and what are you here for?'' he demanded

''I'm the one who will send you to Hell if you don't let us go inside.'' I growled

''Kori stop it.'' Zane said

''Shut up Zane!'' I almost yelled

I thought that Gramps heard me yelling but it wasn't him. It was _her_. The one girl I hate the most.

''ZANE-KUN!'' she literally dashed towards Zane and tackled him in a bone crushing hug

''Woa!'' Zane fell on his ass with her on top of him

' _Great. My day just got worse. Why did I had to come here?_ ' I sighed

''Zane-kun why didn't you call me?! I missed you so much!'' she whined

''Can we please talk later Sakura? Zane tried to pry Sakura from him but she wouldn't budge

Sakura Takashi, Seichiro's daughter and is in love with Zane. More like obsessed. She says he's her boyfriend and constantly brags about his strength. She has shoulder-length pale pink hair and matching pale pink eyes. She's also one year younger than us and is a bit shorter. Right now she wears clothes that shows her cleavage. I'm not even gonna describe how sickening the sight is.

''Kiss me!'' she demanded

I growled quietly and turned around to smile at the guards.

''I'm Kori Takayashi and me and my team here are here for a job. We want to speak with Seichiro Takashi.'' I said politely, trying to hide my angered expression

''You may go inside.'' the guard that stopped me opened the gate for us

We grabbed our suitcases from the car and walked ahead, except Zane that is.

''Wait Kori! Help me!'' he cried but I ignored him

''Um Kori?'' Momoko came next to me

''Yes Momoko?'' I smiled sweetly causing everyone else to sweatdrop

''Don't you think we should help Zane?'' she asked

''Who is Zane?'' I asked loud enough for _him_ to hear me

''KORI!'' he whined

I ignored him again and continued to walk. Brick, Butch and Boomer shook their heads, Natsuka and Asahi laughed, Aoi chuckled and Natsuna and Miyako giggled.

''What?'' Momoko asked them

''It happened before.'' I heard Brick say

''If you guys are done laughing come on.'' I called

They quickly followed me, leaving a whining Zane and a love sick Sakura.

* * *

After Zane managed to escape from Sakura he found us sitting in the living room, talking to Seichiro. He sat next to me and pouted.

''Why didn't you help me?'' he asked

''Because I didn't want to touch a slut.'' I closed my eyes

''Kori I know you and Sakura never had a time to get to know eachother but don't be so mean.'' Seichiro said

''Sorry Sei. But seriously, why did you want us to come here?'' I looked at him

''I wanted mainly you to come but I didn't want to sound suspicious to your boss.'' he answered

''You could have called me if you wanted me to come alone.'' I raised an eyebrow at him

''I know. But knowing you, you'd be asking questions.'' he smiled

''True.'' I nodded

Seichiro had the same eyes as Brick and his hair was orange with blue tips. He didn't really change much.

''So what's the mission?'' I asked

''Sakura was kidnapped a few times by the mafia that you couldn't track down. I managed to find their base but I wanted you to do your job.'' he answered

''Anything else?'' I sighed

''Yes I want you to-'' I cut him off

''To protect Sakura. Big no!'' I made an 'X' with my arms

''Why not?'' he asked

''One: She's a slut. Two: She's a spoiled brat. Three: She'll do anything to make me mess up on a job. If you want the rest of my reasons, I hope you're prepeared to fall asleep because they are more than 30.'' I glared at him

''Very well. Come with me then. The rest of you get some rest. Feel free to go to the pool.'' Seichiro said

I got up and followed him, not noticing Zane staring at me.

* * *

Me and Seichiro came inside a lab. Or more specifically, his lab. I looked at him in confusion.

''Sit.'' he pointed at a chair

I shrugged and sat on the chair. He put another one in front of me and sat down as well. He grabbed a small flashlight and turned it on.

''Stay still.'' he instructed

I gave a slight nod. He put his free hand on my head while he held the flashlight in front of me, the light pointing directly at my eyes. I sat there unblinking.

''Well?'' I asked, knowing why he did that

''It seems that you're regaining the same color as your mother. It might not be visible from a distance but up close they are just like hers.'' he smiled

''But what about the medicine you gave me? I always took one pill at night before going to bed.'' I started to panic

''Did you chack how long they'll last?'' he asked

I shook my head.

''I see. Well you can't take those pills anymore.'' he said

I sighed.

''What will I tell the others? I have been taking them before I met Zane. Only my family and you know about this.'' I said

''Is it wrong to look just like your mom?'' he smiled

''No but everyone that knows her asume me as her. It's annoying.'' I pouted

''Even with that eye color difference you still look just like her.'' he laughed

''I know.'' I smiled

''Say, why didn't you help Zane when he was asking?'' he smirked

''I know that smirk Sei. I don't want to touch Zane when he was hugged by your slutty daughter. No offence but just look at her clothes, it's like they're screaming 'Come rape me'.'' I said

''Do you love Zane?'' he asked

''I don't know whether to love him or hate him. Like I know we knew eachother since 5 years old but the way he tells Sakura to leave him alone is like 'I missed you too' or 'I'll kiss you later'. I know his expressions and it's obvious that he loves her since they met.'' I said

''What about you?'' he asked

''What about me?'' I looked at him

''Do you want to love?''

''I put my missions on first place. You know I don't have time for love. I knew Zane had feelings for me since we were kids but I din't tell him because I thought he knew since he started showing emotions.'' I explained

''And he's starting to grow tired of waiting?'' he raised an eyebrow

''The truth is I don't love Zane like that anymore. Today was the last straw.'' I shook my head

I noticed a figure with pale pink hair and eyes spying on us and gave a dangerous growl.

* * *

 **Sakura's P.O.V.**

''Get your slutty ass here right now Sakura or I'll make sure to burn all of your shitty clothes.'' Kori growled

I shivered and quickly came inside, standing next to my dad.

''Sei leave.'' she demanded

Dad looked at me and got up, leaving me and Kori alone. Kori got up and looked down at me.

''What did you hear?'' she asked calmly

''I-I heard f-from the b-beginning on the c-conversation a-about Zane-kun.'' I stuttered

''Good. Now get the hell out of here slut. I don't want to get sick from you.'' she hissed

I took a step back and looked down. I sighed and knowing that I might get punched, I started talking.

''I don't hate you.'' I said

''You think I care? You have been making my life and missions a complete mess thanks to your bratty attitude.'' she glared at me

''I-I know what I did was wrong but I only did it to get close to-'' she cut me off

''To get close to Zane. I get it but you could have asked him but all you do is glomp him and make our job a mess. I loved Zane but eversince you started being a slut towards him, trying to get in his pants I lost that feeling towards him.'' she started

''When you smirked at me every time I made a mistake, I wanted to stab you with my sword. But I didn't. Do you know why?'' I shook my head

''Because Zane would have hated me and because you were Sei's daughter. I also respected you.'' she said

I was shocked at her words but I didn't stop her from continuing.

''But at the same time I hate you so much. It's like you were born to be a brat.'' she finished and walked towards the door and stopped

''When you mature enough to see that I'm right about you, tell me. You can think of a way to apologize.'' she opened the door and left, slaming the door hard

I jumped at the sound and looked down. Was she right? Am I really being a brat? Or am I just blind to see the truth?

* * *

 **Finished. If you don't like the chapter, don't review. Hope you don't hate me.**

 **See ya.**


	21. Arguments and an angry Aoi

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

Me and Brick settled in one of the guest rooms after Kori and Seichiro-san left. Brick and I ended up cuddling on the couch in our room, making ourselves comfortable. The silence in the room was broken by Brick.

''I don't know if I should be worried, confused, angry or upset.'' he sighed

''What do you mean?'' I asked

''Kori is acting weird, Seichiro wanted to talk to her alone and the mission was for Kori.'' he pouted

''Are you jealous because it wasn't for you?'' I smiled

''Not really. I just think that Kori hides something. First that mafia that she has been tracking down for years and now this.'' he answered

''Maybe there is a reason. Or maybe Kori is scared of something.'' I said

''What do you mean?'' he asked

''Think about it. You don't know that mafia, the way Kori talked to Miya before we left, Seichiro wanting to talk to Kori alone and not to mention that Kori had a weird glint in her eyes when I saw her in the hallways.'' I said

''What weird glint?'' he raised an eyebrow

''I don't know. It was like she has another eye color.'' I shook my head

''Let's forget about that and relax.'' he quickly tried to change the subject and burried his nose in my hair, inhealing my scent

I giggled at his action and decided to listen to him. He can be really cute when he's worried about his friends.

''Why are you gigling? Do you want a reason to laugh?'' I could tell he was smirking

In a blink of an eye I found myself pinned on the king-sized bed with Brick pinning me down, my wrists above my head being held by his left hand, my legs between his as he sat on my tighs and his right hand was on my stomach.

''Or do you want a reason to _moan_?'' he coed in my ear

I blushed madly as his eyes screamed hunger. Is he really gonna do that? Suddenly I feel my magic increasing.

* * *

 **Aoi's P.O.V.**

Me, Asahi, Matsuna and Natsuka walked back to the house after relaxing in the pool. But while we were walking, suddenly..

''KYAAAAA!''

BOOM

''What the?!'' Asahi looked at us with wide eyes

''It came from Brick and Momoko's room!'' Natsuka exclaimed

We ran towards their room but when we barged in, we saw a flushed Momoko sitting on the bed with her arms covering her upper body and Brick who was pinned on the wall with his wrists and ankles covered in...crystals? I looked at Momoko.

''Did you do that?'' I asked her, my shock disappeared

She just looked at me and nodded.

''Did I forget to mention it's my magic?'' she smiled nervously

''Yeah you did.'' Asahi mumbled

''Can you free me?'' Brick asked but we ignored him

''I'm sorry for not saying anything.'' she bowed down in shame

''It's okay Momoko but can you tell us why red over there is like that?'' Natsuka pointed at Brick with her thumb

''Blame him and his hormones! Not to mention I'm to young for _THAT_!'' Momoko squeaked

''Huh?'' Natsuna looked confused

''Heh if Kori finds out, you're dead.'' Asahi smirked at Brick

''Please don't tell her!'' he begged

''We won't. But next time control the teenage hormones in you.'' I said

''That aside, where is Zane?'' he asked

''He is certainly trying to get Kori's forgiveness.'' Asahi snickered

''What about the others?'' Momoko asked

''Butch is trying something with Kaoru. A trick to be exact. They're trying to create a strong magic.'' Natsuka responded

''Boomer-kun and Miyako-chan are in the garden.'' Natsuna answered

''And Kori?'' Brick looked at me

''Last time I saw her going out of the house. I texted her and she told me she was going shopping.'' I said

* * *

 **Zane's P.O.V.**

''Last time I saw her going out of the house. I texted her and she told me she was going shopping.'' Aoi said

When I heard Momoko's scream and that 'boom' I went to see what was happening only to find Asahi, Aoi and the twins talking with Brick and Momoko. When I heard what Aoi said about Kori I decided to go look for her. I was walking around all shops that Kori might visit but what I found was beyond shocking. She was trying clothes and shoes?!

''Kori what are you doing here?'' I asked as I came in

''Huh? Oh. It's you. The slut lover.'' she glared at me when she turned around

''You didn't answer my question.'' I growled at the nickmane

''I'm here to buy battle clothes you aho*.'' she retorted

''For what?'' I asked

''My mission.'' she answered and went back to look for clothes

''What got you so mad?'' I walked after her

''More like who got me mad. I'm mad at you.'' she didn't look at me

''What did I do?!'' I raised my voice

''You broke my heart that's what. You never pushed Sakura away when she whined about how she wanted a hug ar just to be with you. I was jealous. I knew how you felt towards me but you know I put my missions and friends on first place. You knew that we didn't had time for love when we do our jobs and get home tired and worn out. I loved you but now the only feeling that is left for you is only friendship. Did you consider talking to me about how I felt? Did you knew that I loved you? Is Sakura more important that your life and us? Are you that blind? If you're smart, you'll be able to answer those questions. Now if you excuse me, I need to go find some clothes if you're only here to waste my time. And this is a girl's shop so no males are allowed.'' her tone was sharp like a knife

She made me freeze in place as she told me that speech. Now I was alone after she went back to her searching.

I sighed and went back to Seichiro's house. I Went to my room to find Sakura sitting on my bed with a sad expression on her face. I looked at her with confusion.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked

She snapped out of her trance and looked towards me and smiled sadly.

''I wanted to talk to you.'' she answered

''About?'' I sat next to her

''I want to apologize for my behavior towards you and Kori.'' she said

''I found Kori at a girl's shop and she told me a few things.'' I said

''She told me a few things too.'' she sighed

''You knew she loved me, didn't you?'' I looked at the ground, finding it interesting

''...Yes. I was jealous that she was closer to you. I wanted to tell you how I felt but every time you were with her, you ignored me. I decided to try harder by making her jealous.'' she said

''And it worked. She told me she was jealous of how I acted towards you when you whined or wanted a hug.'' I chuckled weakly

''She told me how she no longer loves you. At first I was happy but then I felt guilty at how I made her feel.'' she sighed

''Tell me the truth Sakura. Do you really love me or you're just playing with my-'' I was gut off..

By her lips pressing against mine...

I was shocked and couldn't respond. I mean, right now is my first kiss with a girl one year younger than me. And on top of that I just realized that I rejected the Wind Dragon Rider who is the daughter of a family known for their strength, pride and power. I slightly shaked at the feeling of her lips on mine.

''WHAT THE HELL ZANE?!'' I pushed Sakura away

I looked at the door to see a pissed off Aoi. Damn it.

''Aoi please li-'' I tried to talk

''ENOUGH WITH YOUR BEGGINGS! YOU TELL ME THAT YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR MY COUSIN BUT YOU DECIDE TO FORGET ABOUT HER AND MOVE ON JUST BECAUSE SHE PUTS THE MISSIONS ON FIRST PLACE, ALONG WITH HER FRIENDS! WHAT THE HELL?!'' I paled, he was never this angry

''Aoi-kun it was my fault!'' Sakura butted in

''I DON'T CARE! YOU-'' he got cut off...

...By a knife flying past his right side, only managing to cut his cheek a bit and the object hit the wall outside the room. Aoi looked behind us in pure shock. Both me and Sakura turned to the balcony doors in confusion, only to gasp in shock.

There, outside standing, was Kori who stood normaly with her right hand holding a shopping bag. She was looking at her cousin emotionlessly and walked up to him.

''You. Me. Training room. Now.'' she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and draged him away, not speaking to us, not even **daring** to look at us

Me and Sakura gave out a deep sigh of relief.

''Are you okay?'' I turned to her

''I'm fine. In fact I never saw Aoi so angry in my life.'' I sighed again

''I'm sorry Zane-kun. I kissed you without permission.'' she said sadly

''Let's talk about it tomorrow as Kori said. Go to your room and get a good sleep. Prepare for a scolding with Kori.'' I smiled

She nodded and left my room with a 'Good night'. I wn=ent in the bathroom and took a quick shower before I went to bed.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

''What was that for Aoi?'' Kori asked calmly

''He kissed her! I know you have feelings for him! Why didn't you let me kill them?!'' Aoi snapped

''I had feelings for him. And he doesn't have feelings for me anymore. I moved on.'' she closed her eyes

''But Kori.'' he tried to reason her

''No buts Aoi. I think I know now what mom's words meant.'' she smiled

 _''The one you're connected with is the one you love.''_

''I never felt connected with Zane. If I was connected with him, I wouldn't have given up on him.'' she opened her eyes

''And don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just promise me one thing.'' she continued

''What?'' he asked

''Promise me that you will be by my side. No matter what.'' she looked at him with seriousness in her eyes

''I promise Kori. We are a family, cousins. I'm always by your side, on your side. We protect eachother.'' he said honestly

''That's what I wanted to hear. One last thing, tomorrow I won't be here after breakfast so I'mm putting you in charge.'' Kori explained

''Why?'' he raised an eyebrow

''Seichiro found _**them**_.'' Kori's eyes darkened at the last word

''What?! And you're going to fight them alone? Are you crazy?!'' his eyes almost came out of his eye sockets

''I'm the one who's at fault for their existence. I'm the one who caused so much trouble to my parents. I'm the one who will stop them and neither you or the others will stop me from killing them.'' she said in determination

Aoi looked at Kori in distrust, knowing that she might get into a trap, but who was he to stop her? He knows Kori better than anyone, he knows her secrets, he knows her powers. He sighed and smiled at his cousin.

''Then you promise as well. Promise me that you WILL come back.'' Kori grinned at him and raised her left hand, clenching it

''You got it!'' she said in excitement

He grinned back and raised his right fist, both of their fists bumping into a bro-fist. They looked into eachother's eyes and smirked.

* * *

 **To those who aren't haters I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will come soon. And a note towards the haters:**

 **If you want to say I suck with my stories, then say it. I've been hurt enough to feel the hatred towards me.**

 **See ya soon. :)**


	22. Gone and The Truth

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I looked at Kori, Zane, that Sakura girl and Aoi with confusion written on my face. Momoko was blushing for some reason, Brick was grinning, the twins ate in silence, Asahi was chuckling, Boomer, Miyako and Butch were as confused as me. Aoi was glaring at his food, not eating at all, Kori was just drinking something with a calm look on her face and Zane and Sakura were eating a bit nervously. Seichiro was also like Kori, drinking with a calm expression but he's also reading a newspaper. Butch, since he was next to me, whispered.

''Are they acting strange, or is it just me?'' I know he was asking about everyone else exept me, him and the blonds

''It's not just you.'' I whispered back

''So Kori why are you wearing those clothes?'' Boomer asked

Kori was wearing knee-length brown boots, pale blue jean shorts, blue- a bit oversized -T-shirt that had a 'I'm the Absolute EMPRESS' in white, yellow fingerless gloves with electric blue dragon head at the back of her hands and she had a brown belt that stayed a bit 'cooly'.

''Hmm? Oh this? I'm going outside and I probably won't come back for a few day.'' Kori answered rather bluntly

''Where are you going?'' Miyako asked

''Aoi can tell you if he wants.'' Kori gave Aoi a strange look

I noticed something weird about her. I looked closely and gasped. Her eyes looked different than usual.

''And Zane, Sakura. Remember, after breakfast you stay.'' she looked at the nervous couple

''Y-yes Kori.'' Sakura gulped

Zane just nodded.

''Are you okay Zane?'' Butch asked

Again, Zane just nodded.

I blinked. Everyone except me, Miyako, Boomer and Butch are acting weird. Aoi was starting to get nervous and he's...fidgeting in his seat? Seriously, this is getting more weird. Me and Butch looked at eachother and shrugged. Miyako and Boomer did the same. Something's fishy...

''Momoko-chan do you want to come with me? I want to go to the pool.'' Miyako looked at Momoko

''Sure Miyako-chan.'' Momoko smiled

''Seichiro I want you to stay after breakfast.'' Kori's voice broke the conversation

''Why?'' Seichro asked as he sipped his coffee

''Just stay here. That's an order.'' Kori's expression darkened a bit

''Okay okay.'' he sighed

All of us, including Aoi, Zane and Sakura looked surprised and a bit shocked at Kori. Was she like this before?

''Aoi, before I go out, I have to ask Seichiro later so I want you to give the talk to Sakura and Zane.'' Aoi nodded at her

''And the rest of you don't even try to spy on the conversation or spy on me and Seichiro's talk.'' we nodded

I sighed. I don't even want to see what will happen if we disobey her.

* * *

 **Seichiro's P.O.V.**

After breakfast, Kori and I went to her room. I walked in and looked confused at what I saw. A salon cloth and my hairstyling belongings were on her desk.

''What-'' she cut me off

''Cut my hair.'' she said

''Why?'' I asked

''I want a new hairstyle.'' she responded

''Are you sure?'' I wanted to know if she was really sure

''Yes.'' she replied

''Alright. Let's get this over with.'' I said

~ _Few minutes later_ ~

After I finished with her hair, I gave her a mirror and started cleaning the hair that was cut.

''I must say, I'm quite pleased.'' she said

Her hairstyle is mostly short- barely reaching her shoulders -with her bangs a bit more spiked and swept mostly to her right. I left a portion of the back waist-length style but it matched the bangs. I also made that hair into a braid and tied it with a black ribbon at the end.

''I'm glad you like it. It suits you. But I gotta say you almost look like Kai.'' I remarked

''Whatever.'' she said and went to the window

''You're going through the window?'' I smiled in amusement

''You know it.'' she smirked and opened the window

''Oh and one more thing. Make sure this place doesn't lit on fire.'' she said and jumped out og the window landing perfectly on her feet

I watched as Kori ran at a fast speed to her destination. I hope she'll be okay.

* * *

 **Butch's P.O.V.**

''So mind telling us what happened yesterday with you two?'' Kaoru looked at Momoko and Brick

Momoko blushed and looked down at her hands and Brick grinned like an idiot.

''I'll explain.'' Brick said

 _Flashback (Brick's P.O.V.)_

 _As I teased Momoko for her giggling, I noticed that she was pnicking._

 _''B-brick l-let go!'' she squeaked_

 _''And why should I? Aren;t you ready for_ that _?'' I smirked_

 _''Brick! I'm warning you!'' she struggled_

 _''Struggle all you want, you're just making me_ hard _.'' I gave her a seductive wink and my hand went to her breast_

 _''KYAAAAA!'' she put her hands on my chest and pushed me_

 _BOOM_

 _A seal appeared on my chest and it made me fly towards the wall behind me, only to be pinned on it with magenta colored cuffs. I looked at Momoko, sockness written on my face. Since when did she became that srtong._

 _Flashback End (Butch's P.O.V.)_

''And that's when the others came.'' Brick looked at the twins, Aoi and Asahi

''And you guys? What did you do before that?'' I looked at them as well

''We were relaxing in the pool. Nothing else.'' Natsuna answered

''And you were in the garden, right?'' Kaoru asked Miyako

''Yes.'' Miyako answered

''What about Zane and Sakura?'' Kaoru asked

''I can answer that. Or might as well explain everything.'' Aoi sighed

~ _10 minutes later_ ~

''WHAAAAT?!'' all of us except Aoi shouted in shock

The room fell silent. I couldn't believe it. Zane and Sakura? They kissed? And Aoi saw it? I looked at everyone. They had the same expression like mine.

''And the more shocking thing is that Kori stopped me from strangling Zane. Not to mention she was calm about this.'' Aoi said sadly

''You can say she got over this.'' a voice said

We looked at the direction of the voice to see Seichiro, Zane and Sakura. I growled at Sakura.

''You slut.'' I glared at her

She paled and hid behind her father. Zane went in front of me and glared back.

''You better stop looking at her like that Butch.'' he warned

''I'm not scared of you Zane. Not anymore. You think you're a man when you're just-'' I was cut off

''Shut up Butch. Now's not the time to show off.'' Brick put a hand on my shoulder

I calmed down a but and grunted. Momoko looked at Seichiro.

''Wehre is Kori?'' she asked

''She left.'' he answered

Aoi tensed as he heard that. I raised an eyebrow.

''Aoi are you okay?'' I asked

''Huh? Oh uhh yeah I'm fine.'' he said a bit unsure

''Are you sure?'' Kaoru asked

''Aoi I think you should tell them.'' Seichiro said

''What are you talking about Gramps?'' Asahi asked

''Aoi will tell you.'' Seichiro gave Aoi a stern look making the blue haired boy sigh

''Remember how Kori once left on a mission and came back after a month?'' he looked at us

''Yeah. And when she came back she was mad and almost destryed her room.'' Zane answered

''Right... Anyway, the reason she was mad was because she had a mission to find someone but nothing. She found nothing.'' Aoi started

''One day she called me and asked me for a favor. She told me how she failed to find them and asked me to do a research.'' Seichiro continued

''Them?'' Brick looked confused

''Because of Kori, a man created a mafia. I was there when everything happened. It was on the mission that me and Kori had to do. That was when we were 15 years old.'' Aoi took a deep breath

 _Flashback (Aoi's P.O.V.) (Age:15)_

 _Me and Kori walked around a village. It was abandoned and burnt to ashes. Well for a few houses that is._

 _''What happened here?'' I asked_

 _''What do you think?'' Kori asked_

 _I said nothing. I knew who did this._

 _''Why would they do that?'' I asked_

 _''Do you want to know the answer?'' a male voice asked in a teasing way_

 _Me and Kori turned around to see a boy around 18 with black hair and h_ _eterochromatic eyes. One was red and the other was orange. I have to say he looks scary._

 _''I don't think he needs it.'' Kori looked like she wanted to cut his head off_

 _''Hello Kori. I'm still hearbroken at how you said no to me.'' the guy said_

 _''I'll say it again. News flash idiot, I'm 15 and you're 18. That's three age difference and I don't like pedophiles.'' Kori said a bit bluntly_

 _''We can make it work. But I'll only give you one last chance. Be my girl or else.'' he said in a warning tone_

 _''The answer is a big NO.'' Kori crossed her arms over her chest_

 _''As you wish.'' the guy whistled_

 _Out of nowhere, boys appeared with chains, knives, metal poles etc. Me and Kori backed up a bit and looked around us as they circled us. The guys were from 14 to 20 years old. Kori glared at the guy._

 _''So those were the guys that almost hurt my parents. What are you? Their boss?'' Kori clenched her fists_

 _''You are always right my dear.'' the guy smirked_

 _''Shut your mouth you fucker!'' Kori yelled_

 _''Bad mistake. Boys!'' he clapped his hands_

 _The guys attacked us. Some of them were weak and we knocked them out with ease. Kori took out her sword and stabbed one guy in the gut. A brown haired guy charged at me._

 _''Ice Make: Spear!'' a cold spear appeared in my right hand and I fired it at him, stabbing him in the middle of his chest_

 _''Wind Slash!'' Kori exclaimed and swinged her arms to form an 'X' and then release_

 _The two blade-like wind attack hit a big looking guy, making him fly into a ruined house. The boss came in front of Kori and smiled evily._

 _''I must say, I'm quite surprised at your fighting style my dear. And the boy as well.'' he then looked at me which made me shiver_

 _''And I have to say, you don't know how to pick strong guys.'' Kori smiled sweetly_

 _Kori suddenly noticed something and turned to me._

 _''Aoi look out!'' she exclaimed and tried to run towards me but the guy grabbed her arms and held her in place_

 _I turned around and saw a big guy who looked like a titan. He was running at me fast and had a fist prepared for a strike. My eyes widened and I stopped moving. It was like everything went in a slow motion and I closed my eyes tightly waiting for him to hit me._

 _Nothing..._

 _When suddenly..._

 _''AOIIIII!'' I heard a scream and a cry of pain_

 _CRASH_

 _I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the direction where the crash sound came..._

 _Only to see the guy who almost punched me..._

 _He was dead. Swords were stuck in his body and the right side of his face was pierced making me see through the hole. Everything was silent. I slowly turned around towards Kori..._

 _And saw something I never would like to see..._

 _The boss of the gang was on the ground shaking like a leaf, just like the rest of the gang who were alive. And Kori.._

 _She was standing still, hands clenched tightly into fists, making her hands bleed. She was looking at the guy who tried to attack me with a familiar look in her eyes. Rage. But under her feet was the seal that I thought I would never see. A pentagram circled by some strange symbols that looked like letters in an ancient language, after the letters was a ring with the width of three fingers. The star of the seal was circled by a ring that was made of diamonds. Kori's hair was flying up in the air and her eyes were glowing, black wind swirling around her and she was growling._

 _''You just made a bad mistake Nero.'' she looked at the boss named Nero_

 _He trembled and quickly got up, running away with the rest of the gang following him. Kori breathed in and out and she went back to normal, the seal disappeared. She looked at me and smiled sadly._

 _''I'm sorry that you had to see it.'' she said softly_

 _''What? NO! Kori you saved me and you think I'll be scared. Psh.'' I scoffed, snapping out of my shockness_

 _She chuckled and sighed._

 _''So what now?'' she looked at me_

 _''I say that you should rest for a few days and then search fot uhh Nero.'' I said_

 _''Nero P_ _roiettile. His name means 'Black Bullet' and is a pedo.'' she said_

 _''His name comes from italian language. Strange.'' I said_

 _''Indeed. Aoi please don't tell the others about this.'' she looked at me with pleading eyes_

 _''You can count on me.'' I grinned_

 _Flashback End (Normal P.O.V.)_

''After she took the rest I told her to do, she went to search for Nero. She came back after a month. She lost control because she is born as a Shinigami.'' Aoi sighed and looked at the shocked teenage kids

Butch was gapping like a fish, Kaoru paled, Boomer fainted, Miyako's soul came out of her mouth, Natsuna and Natsuka looked like they were hit with rocks, Asahi was blinking non stop, Brick and Momoko looked like they saw a ghost, Zane was trembling in fear and Sakura also fainted. Aoi blinked two times and then looked at Seichiro.

''They look like I told them a very scary ghost story.'' he reamrked

''Can you blame them. But for now let's hope Kori controls herself. SHE wants Kori to remove her Dragon Rider self.'' Seichiro said

''You're right.'' Aoi nodded

* * *

 **Shocking isn't it? But I do hope you liked it.**

 **Until next time. :)**


	23. A Shinigami and A Shadow Thief

**Before I start with the chapter, I want to say I'm sorry for the mistakes I made. I kinda write fast. ^^'' I also want to thank you for liking my story. If you have any questions, PM me and I'll answer them.**

 **Now...ON TO THE STORY! XD**

* * *

 **Kori's P.O.V.**

Leaping from one roof to another, I made my way towards my destination. I was a little surprised to hear that _his_ hideout was an old and abandoned- not to mention a bit wrecked -factory. An ice cream factory to be exact. I arrived at the factory and hid behind a smaller building. I could hear sounds coming from the factory and not to mention loud voices. I have to say, they were louder than Butch when he screams for help as he runs from my uncle when he is a test subject. I ran towards the factory and hid at the side of it. Good thing that only this and the oposite sides aren't with so many windows. I turned around so I could face the wall and jumped high, reaching for one of the broken windows. I peeped a bit, trying to see the members of _his_ mafia and their number. I suddenly heard a voice.

''Hey Boss! Tell us again about that bitch!'' a gruff voice laughed

My eye twitched. Why do I have a feeling he's talking about me? My eyes landed on _him_. I growled silently.

''Oh? You mean about the girl who rejected me twice and I scared her because of that?'' _he_ smirked

' _That son of a bitch!_ ' I yelled inside my head

''Well she is very sexy, not to mention feisty. She was fifteen when I met her.'' he smirked more widely

' _That's true actually._ ' I thought

''I asked her to be mine and she told me she didn't wanted to be with some pedophile.'' he sighed dramatically

' _What is he? A drama queen?_ ' I rolled my eyes

''And what did you do?'' a fat man asked

' _Really? You have quite strange members Nero._ ' I shook my head

''Well I created the mafia and threatened her family. They managed to get away from me and somehow her parents told her about me and she instantly found me in a village that I burned down.'' Nero grinned

' _Again, true._ ' I yawned but tried to be quiet

''She was with a boy who I remember was Aoi. I gave her a chance but again she declined my offer. I told my men to attack them but those two killed them. I was so mad that I scared the girl and she took the boy, both of them running away.'' Nero smiled like a demon

My hands trembled from anger as I heold onto the window but a chuckle snapped me out of my anger.

[I believe you should teach the fucker a lesson.] a voice in my head said

' _And now you decided to wake up?_ ' I mentally sighed

[You know it.] the voice snorted with amusement

' _Electro you're pissing me off._ ' I told him

[Oh come on we both know you're not partner.] I could tell Electro was grinning

' _For a weapon, you sure are weird._ ' I noted

[And for a Shinigami, you're quite amusing.] he retorted jokingly

' _Why couldn't you just sleep? I was having peaceful life without getting headaches._ ' I mentally facepalmed myself

[My dear partner, you could never get rid of me. You're born a SHINIGAMI and you'll alway will be one.] he said

Before I could tell a word to him, I heard one of the members ask a question that made me snap.

''But Boss, how did you took her virginity if she escaped?'' fuck hiding

''WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!'' I screamed and jumped inside the old building

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, clearly not knowing I was here. Nero looked at me with his ugly smirk.

''Well well well. Look who decided to come. How did you find me my dear?'' he sounded happy but I could tell he was happy because he wanted me **dead**

''Listen here you fucking pedophile, I'm not going to stand in place as I hear you tell pathetic lies about me. YOU were the one who ran away. YOU could NEVER scare me. And you NEVER took my VIRGINITY.'' I growled

''I see you got a new hairstyle. Must say, it looks nice on you.'' he ignored what I told him

''So where is that boy Aoi?'' he raised an eyebrow

''My cousin is none of your concern!'' I exclaimed angrily

''So he's a family member. But that doesn't matter. How did you find us?'' he gave me a dark glare

''My source of information is private.'' I smirked

''And you should stop spitting out lies about the past. It's not good.'' I shook my head mockingly

[Partner, why don't you kill him already?] Electro whined in my head

' _I have something else in mind. I hope it will entertain you._ ' I told him

''Enough chit-chat! GET HER!'' Nero pointed at me

' _Let the game begin_ _._ ' I grinned

A tall and muscular guy ran at me. I dodged him as he sent multiple punches at me or more like my head. I sighed and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach, sending him towards the wall. He created a dent and fell down after that, completely knocked out. Next was a slim looking, tall blond. He held a pocket knife and tried to stab me but I grabbed his wrist, pulled him towards me and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. After him was a short guy with shoulder-length peanut hair. I jumped over him and gave him a side kick. I kicked him hard enough to break a bone which made him cry in pain. A dagger went past me from behind, it was kind of a warning attack. I turned around to see a boy around 17, knives and daggers attached to him. I narrowed my eyes and everyone made space. I looked a bit confused but I kept my guard. He started to throw the daggers. Really fast if I may say. I hardly dodged them which was unusual for me. I mean, I'm more faster than Aoi. His daggers were gone from his belts and he took the knives, throwing the just like the daggers. I smirked and stopped moving. The knives almost pierced me but before they could hit me, I grabbed them and threw them back at him. His knives hit him in the chest and head and he fell down. Dead.

' _Bullseye!_ ' I cherred in my head

[I'll admit, I missed seeing your fighting style.] Electro praised me

' _Thank you._ ' I smirked

A fat guy ran at me and jumped. My eyes widened as he began falling right at me. I jumped out of the squashing zone and rolled over where he had been standing. I turned around and jumped on top of him, stabbing him with a kinfe that I took from the other guy.

''5 down, 95 plus one boss to go.'' I smiled evily

Two guys- twins -ran at me and tried to punch me at the same time. I grabbed their fists and spun around. Letting them free from my grasp, they landed on broken metal poles, killing them in an instant.

[That makes 7.] Electro said

I mentally agreed with him but I focused on my enemies. One by one, I took them all out. It was either breakeng bones, snapping necks or just knocking them out. I also had some bruises, cuts and scratches but I didn't gave any signs of exhaustion. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a sadistic laugh. I turned to look at Nero.

''I think I missed the joke.'' I glared at him

''If you think that you're done, you're so wrong.'' his heterochromatic eyes glowed

''Huh?'' was the only thing that came out of my mouth

My eyes widened as the ground started shaking. I looked at Nero who was laughing like a maniac. From behind him, right from the ground, appeared a giant snake. The snake looked like a cobra. I gulped and blinked.

''Surprised? I learned a magic where I could summon animals through my imagination.'' Nero sounded proud of himself

''You bastard!'' I yelled

The snake hissed and lunged at me. I jumped to my right, trying to avoid it but it was fast. It crawled towards me very fast but I just kept avoiding it. Crap!

' _What do I do Elecro?! I'm out of ideas!_ ' I started to panic

[I think it's time to show that lizard the meaning 'Shinigami'.] Electro responded

I smirked. I knelt down and put my palm on the grownd. The snake froze in place, watching me as my pentagram seal appeared beneath me. Electricity surrounded me and my eyes glowed brightly.

''You messed with the wrong shinigami Nero. I think it's time to show you what I am.'' I said

''What?!'' he looked confused

 **[The black wind you once saw was just an image of her Dragon Rider magic. That magic was limited. Until she summons me, her wind magic will stay.]** Electro spoke aloud

''Who are you?!'' Nero looked around

 **[My name is Electro. And Kori is my host. You can say I'm her shinigami weapon.]** Electro answered

A big metal boomerang appeared from the seal and I stood up. The boomerang was the same color like my hair but the edes were golden. At the back edges, there were rectangular-shaped holes where I could held it. The upper leading and trailing edges were sharp enough to cut something very hard, the elbow and tips were also sharp. The boomerang was the same size as me.

I grabbed Electro and put it like a sword on my right shoulder. Nero was sweating like crazy, full knowing that I don't play games. The snake suddenly charged fast right towards me, ready to eat me. When it's half body rose up from the dirty floor, I positioned my boomerang to my left side as I held it with my right hand. The snake lunged at me and at the same time, I threw my boomerang. The boomerang sliced the snaked in half. Both parts of it's body fell down with a thud. My boomerang came back and I grabbed it by one of the handles, holding it tightly like a dagger. From the snake appeared a white cloud and was swallowed by Electro.

''Your soul is mine.'' I smirked at the dead snake

I heard a growl and turned around, only to face a black and white wolf. The wolf growled at me and slowly walked towards me. I sighed and looked at the stupid mutt right in the eyes.

''Sit.'' I comanded, showing him that I wasn't scared

The wolf saw the deadly look in my eyes and knew that I was serious. The mutt whimpered and laid down, obeying my order. I smiled gently and went to pet it. He wiggled his tail up and down and snuggled closer to my arm, tongue out of his mouth.

''Good boy.'' I said and rubbed his head gently

 **[And I thought you hated dogs.]** Electro chuckled

''Oh shut it. And you stay where you are.'' I pointed at the wolf

The wolf just looked at me. Once I knew he will stay in place, I turned to look at Nero and gave him a dark smirk.

''So what's next? A mouse?'' I taunted

Nero was shaking in pure shock and fear. I arched an eyebrow and blinked. I shook my head and approached him. I raised my boomerang and was about to throw it at him when from the ground appeared chains which wrapped themselves around my arms, legs and waist and kept me in place. I had dropped Electro on the ground next to me. I struggled and tried to escape from the grip of the chains but to no avail. Nero looked shocked and stared at someone. I turned my head and faced a boy that was the same age as me. He had black hair and deep blue eyes and he wore a simple white shirt and black trousers with brown boots.

''Weren't you strong Nero? I thought you had scared the girl but it turns out you lied.'' the boy had a disappointed look on his face as he stared at Nero

''W-what a-a-are y-you d-d-doing h-here?'' Nero stuttered in shock

''I came to help my idiotic brother. It seems that you messed up really bad in order to make a shinigami mad.'' the boy said and smiled at me

' _Something tells me that the boy is more weirder than my uncle._ ' I thought with a sweatdrop

''Why would I need your help?!'' Nero spat out in anger

''Well seeing that the police is coming and your gang is dead and knocked out, you have no other choice.'' the boy said

''Excuse me.'' I tried to get their attention

Keyword: _tried_

''Who called those bastards?!'' Nero yelled at his brother

''Um helooooo..'' I tried again

But nothing...

''I did. I mean you always piss me off and I think it's time for you to go behind bars.'' Nero's brother answered calmly

''WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!'' Nero roared

Me eye started to twitch...

''Because you deserve it.'' the boy smirked

My eyes narrowed in annoyance...

''Why you little brat!'' Nero yelled

And... _SNAP_

''SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M STILL HERE?!'' I screamed at the top of my lungs

Both fuckers looked at me in pure shock. I suddenly heard Electro speak.

 **[I must say partner, you sure can scream loud.]** he chuckled

''YOU SHUT UP!'' I screamed in anger and glared at Nero

''YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE BETTER SURRENDER TO THE FUCKING POLICE BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!'' Nero yelped and ran away from the factory

I somehow managed to turn arounf fully so I could face the boy properly and glared at him.

''AND YOU! YOU BETTER RELEASE ME OR I'LL MAKE SURE TO SHOW YOU WHAT HELL LOOKS LIKE!'' after my final scream I began to breathe hard trying to get back my lost oxygen

The guy looked at me with shocked eyes but after a few seconds he started laughing like crazy.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' I looked at him with 'O.o' face

I blonked a few times as he started to calm down. He even wiped the tears that escaped from the corner of his eyes.

''I think I missed the joke.'' I said

The chains around me broke, releasing me from the ground. I stood up and stratched my body. The boy walked towards me and stopped only one feet away. I noticed that he was at least two heads taller than me so I had to look up at him. He gave me a toothy grin and grabbed my shoulders.

''I never knew there was a girl who could scream so loud. And not to mention that you can scare even the most scariest people. Why don't you join me?'' his eyes sparkled

I pushed him away and took a step back, shaking my head in confusion.

''I don't know who you are. And I already am in a mafia.'' I informed him

''Well my name is Yami Mayonaka. Nero is my adopted brother. I'm a member of the group called 'Shadow Thieves', it's a group that isn't a mafia or gangsters. It's something like a club.'' Yami explained

Shadow Thieves, huh? Seems interesting.

''And what do you do in that 'club' of yours?'' I asked

''We steal from the rich and give to the poor. We also help the police.'' Yami chuckled

I chuckled along with him.

''So what do you say? Want to come?'' he extended his arm for me to take it

' _He seems nice, not to mention that I said I won't come for a few days. Might as well go and see something new._ ' I thought with a smile

''Sure. I have nothing better to do.'' I shrugged

I grabbed Electro and twirled him around, making him disappear. I grabbed Yami's hand and we both left the factory before the police comes.

[I like this kid. He's interesting.] Electro said in my head

' _Couldn't agree more._ ' I responded

I think I'm going to love that club of his.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I hope the chapter wasn't as boring as the other chapters. And before I forget:**

[...] Electro speaking

 **[...] Electro speaking aloud**

 **I also tried to make the chapter with less mistakes. I do hope you like it.**

 **See you next time! XD**


	24. The Mission Part 2(End)

**Normal P.O.V.**

When Kori and Yami left, the police arrived at the factory and rushed inside. They were shocked to see the wolf- that somehow fell asleep -but they arrested the guys who were knocked out. Yami and Kori were riding on a motorcycle and soon arrived at a bar looking place. Kori looked at the sign above her: Shadow Nest. Kori knew she will meet more weirdos. Yami gave Kori a grin and slung an arm around her shoulders.

''So are you ready to meet the gang?'' he asked in a childish way

''Yeah!'' Kori grinned back

Yami and Kori opened the doors and walked inside, greeted by a loud music. People were dancing, drinking, fighting and laughing. Until Yami decided to silence them.

''EVERYONE! I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!'' he screamed

The music stopped and everyone turned to look at Yami and Kori. Yami slung an arm around Kori's shoulders again and pointed at her.

''This lady here is a shinigami! She took out 100 men and scared the shit out of Nero!'' Yami laughed

''My name is Kori Takayashi. And don't call me a lady.'' Kori sighed

''You're a girl so I can call you a lady if I want.'' Yami smiled

''Now... LET'S PARTY!'' he cheered

Everyone cheered with him and also greeted Kori warmly. They talked to her and and made her laugh at their jokes. She was liking it already. A small girl around 12 with purple hair and eyes walked towards Kori and grinned.

''Hi I'm Himawari Murasaki. Nice to meet you.'' Himawari giggled

''Nice to meet you too.'' Kori smiled and ruffled Himawari's hair

Himawari giggled and ran back towards Yami. Kori was enjoying herself when out of the blue, the same wolf from the factory crashed inside with a howl. The black and white creature looked around and its eyes landed on Kori. The wolf barked and ran towards her, pushing her on the ground and licked her face.

''What the?! Get off me!'' Kori yelped and struggled

The wolf just continued to lick her until two guys pushed the big mutt away from Kori. The wolf howled and sat down with its tongue out of its mouth.

''What the heck is that thing?'' a girl asked

''It's the demon wolf that Nero tried to use against me. I totally forgot about him. He must have fell aslepp since I didn't hear a sound from him. I think he followed my scent here.'' Kori looked at the girl as she rubbed the wolf on the back

''He seems to really like you.'' Yami noted as he and Himawari came close to the demon

''I'm not quite fond of dogs but I guess this one is okay.'' Kori gave a small smile

''But I heard that Nero summons creatures through his imagination.'' a boy said

''Yes but once summoned, the creature stays until it dies. That magic isn't rare, it's just imposible for people to have that magic.'' Kori said

''I don't get it.'' Himawari tilted her head to her side

''There aren't much people who are born with that magic. And it's known for being the weakest magic but only when people can't imagine strong animals.'' Yami answered and gave the wolf a pat on the head

''I may give a friend of mine a special present.'' Kori chuckled

''Eh? Your friend likes wolfs?'' Yami asked

''Yeah. To him, wolves are cool. He really wants one.'' Kori shook her head

''Then why don't you go back home and give it to him?'' a boy asked

''I actually said that I'll be gone for a few days. If I return back, I'm sure they would want me to explain everything.'' Kori shook her head and looked sadly at the floor

''What's wrong?'' a punk-looking girl asked

''I made a bit of a mess with my teammates. Not to mention I almost scared them. And I have a feeling that my cousin told them the truth about me.'' Kori sighed

''And you think they'll hate you?'' Himawari guessed

''That's right.'' Kori nodded

''I don't know. Maybe you should go and see if-'' a girl started but got cut off

''Like I said I'll be gone for a few days. Come to think of it, I also want to be away from noisy and idiotic- not to mention perverted -morons.'' Kori interrupted

''And also I want to be away from a freaking little snobby, slutty and bitchy brat AND from the very guy that made me mad.'' Kori growled

''What happened?'' Yami asked

''Let's say I had enough with the brat making my missions and life hell. Also I had enough with the guy that doesn't even try to push her away.'' Kori smiled _sweetly_

Everyone shivered at the smile, sensing a killer aura from just one smile. Yami fake-coughed and looked at Kori.

''Well if you want, you can stay at my place for a while. I'm sure my parents won't mind.'' he suggested

''Really? I don't think you would want a shinigami with a non-stop talking weapon in her head.'' Kori grinned

[I heard that!] Electro suddenly exclaimed

' _That was the point._ ' Kori smirked

''Huh?'' everyone didn't understand

''Believe me I get headaches from Electro.'' Kori shook her head

[I heard you crystal clear.] Electro sounded like he was pouting

' _Oh shut it you!_ ' Kori scoffed in her mind

[Make me.] he challenged

''But if you want, I'll go with you.'' Kori ignored Electro and looked at Yami

Yami gave a very happy grin walked over to Kori. Kori got up and grinned back.

''Why don't you join the gang? I'm sure you'll love it.'' Yami held up a fist

[I say give it a try! They seem cool!] Electro said

Kori thought for a minute and held up her fist, smirking with excitement.

''I'll say only one thing: I'm getting fired up!'' Kori said

Both Kori and Yami bumped their fists as the rest of the gang cheered. They celebrated and partied all night, welcoming their new member. Kori laughed and looked at the dancing girls and boys.

' _Do you think the others are worried?_ ' Kori asked her weapon

[Don't know. But I know one thing. You soon have to collect ten souls. It's almost time for me to evolve.] Electro answered

' _I know. I only hope I don't cross paths with_ her _. I still remember how annoyed I was._ ' Kori sweatdropped

[If you two ever see eachother, make sure to kick her ass.] Electro responded

' _I already plan on it. But now I'm wondering how is everyone doing._ ' Kori chuckled

Kori was sure that Seichiro won't be enough to get her teammates to calm down. Speaking of them...

* * *

''WHY?! JUST WHY IS KORI SO STRONG?!'' Butch wailed as he threw a vase on the floor

''CLAM DOWN BUTCH!'' Aoi yelled loudly at the green eyed boy

''YOU SHUT UP! YOU DIDN'T TELL US ABOUT THAT AND YOU'RE SO CALM ABOUT IT!'' Butch screamed and threw a plate at Aoi

''I ALSO KNOW WHEN TO STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY! AT LEAST I DON'T ACT LIKE A COMPLETE ASS PERVERT!'' Aoi dodged the plate

Everyone else watched on the roof the argument while eating popcorn and drinking soda. Butch started chaising Aoi with his sword, trying to slice him in pieces.

''Yo pinky pass some popcorn!'' Asahi called

''Okay!'' Momoko's eyes never left the bickering boys as she passed popcorn to Asahi

''I like this better than TV!'' Brick smirked as he took a sip of his soda

''Gotta agree with you! I really wanted to see Aoi and Butch fighting!'' Natsuka laughed

''Shouldn't we stop them?'' Miyako asked

''No Miyako-chan. Leave them be. Butch is just jealous.'' Natsuna smiled

''What do you mean?'' Boomer asked

''A shinigami is a strong 'Death God' or 'Death Spirit'. And because Kori is a shinigami, Butch got bitten by the green eyed monster.'' Zane explained and ate some popcorn

''I don't care about that. Now shut up and watch.'' Kaoru grinned as she saw how Butch got hit on the head by a snowball that Aoi made

''Aren't you worried that they might destroy our house dad?'' Sakura looked at her dad

''No worries. When Kori comes back, I'll tell her what happened. I'm sure she'll punish them.'' Seichiro smiled

Butch and Aoi continued to chase eachother around the house, everyone watching them like it was a movie. They laughed as Butch was pummeled to the ground by a large icy fist. They sure liked what they were seeing.

I don't think they're worried about Kori.

* * *

 **Happy New Year and Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Have nice and enjoyable holidays. :)**

 **Bye!**


	25. Sleepover

**Yami's P.O.V.**

After the party ended, me and Kori were on our way to my house. Kori was sitting on the wolf's back as I rode on my motorcycle. We arrived at a normal looking house, with a backyard, a pool and a garage for my motorcycle. I parked my bike inside the garage and walked back to Kori as she jumped down from the wolf's back. I went in front of the door and knocked. The door opened and in front of me stood my mom. She had black hair like me and lime green eyes. She had a nice figure and a gentle smile. But soon gave a confused look once she saw Kori and the wolf.

''I didn't knew you would bring a girl. Is she your girlfriend?'' my mom regained her smile and looked at Kori

I sweatdropped while Kori's face exploded 50 shades of red. I rubbed the back of my head and sighed.

''Mom you got it all wrong. Kori is not my girlfriend. And she just joined my group, not to mention I still don't know much about her.'' I said

''Oh I'm sorry then. And what's with the wolf?'' mom looked at the wolf

''Kori plans to give him to her friend but said that she'll be gone for a few days and I offered her to stay here for a while.'' I explained

''Oh? Come in then my dear. We can put the wolf in the backyard.'' mom let us come inside the house and closed the door but I had to take the wolf to the backyard and went back to my mom and Kori

''I hope I don't trouble you Mrs. Mayonaka. It's a pleasure to meet you.'' Kori said politely and bowed

''Nice to meet you too Kori-chan. I hope my son didn't forced you to join him.'' mom said giving me a stern look

''I assure you Mrs. Mayonaka I wanted to join his group because I would like to try something new.'' Kori smiled

''Oh please call me Kyoko. I would like to know more about you. Yami can you please get your dad? He's in the basement.'' mom shooed me away

I nodded and went to get dad. I found him working on the coffee machine. Typical.

''Hey dad.'' I said

''Hmm? Oh hello son.'' dad smiled and got up

Dad had spiky brown hair and deep blue eyes. He's like a scientist but he only fixes broken things.

''Dad mom is calling you. We have a guest.'' I said

''Then let's go.'' dad fixed himself and we both went to the kitchen

When we entered, we saw Kori and mom laughing at something. Kori noticed us and got up, bowing in respect at my dad.

''Hello Mr. Mayonaka I'm Kori Takayashi, Yami's new friend and teammate.'' Kori introduced herself politely

''Nice to meet you Kori but please call me Kiyoshi.'' dad smiled at Kori and they shook hands

''Oh if you two were here, you would have laughed.'' mom giggled

''What are you talking about?'' I asked

''Oh Kori was telling me about her family but mainly about her uncle Takayashi. He sounds like a crazy scientist.'' mom answered

''Well he is. His name is Henjin beacuse he's born a weirdo. He once blew up almost half of his lab.'' Kori said

''Oh and you told me hoe he once turned your friend Boomer into a kitten.'' mom smiled

Kori blushed at the word kitten and looked down at her feet.

''What's wrong?'' dad asked

''Well you could say that I have a fetish for cats.'' Kori chuckled sheepeshly

''Then why is the wolf with you?'' mom asked

''Wolf? What wolf?'' dad raised an eyebrow

''My idiotic brother Nero summoned a wolf but Kori somehow tamed it and now the mutt is really attatched to Kori.'' I smirked at Kori

''It ain't my fault. I was trained to be strong and I was able to tame it. You mustn't show a weakness towards beastly creatures.'' Kori narrowed her eyes at me

''Oh and dear, Kori-chan will be staying here for a while.'' mom looked at dad

''I'm okay with it. When will we eat? I'm starving.'' dad groaned

''Oh don't be a baby. It's almost done, Kori-chan helped me.'' mom scolded dad

''Shit!'' Kori suddenly panicked

The three of us looked at her. I went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

''You okay?'' I asked

''Umm Kyoko-san can I use a phone?'' Kori gave mom a pleading look

''Right away dear!'' mom smiled and gave Kori her phone

Kori took it and dialed a number. She put the phone near her ear and soon started talking.

''Hey mom it's me...no I'm fine you remember I promised you to call you after I find him, right?...Yeah...How are you?...And dad?...That's good...What about my brother?...Heh so he finally admits it...Oh I'm with a friend...The others? They're fine I guess but I know that Aoi told them the truth...I can manage...Yeah I know...Mom you don't need to worry I'm capable of doing it...Will you come and see me?...Oh then it's okay, I can come and visit...Yeah...I know I know I'll be careful. Bye mom.'' Kori talked for a few minutes and ended the call

''So...'' I trailed off

''I promised to call mom once I take care of Nero. I talked to her and said that I'll visit her.'' Kori responded as she gave mom the phone back

''What is your mom named?'' mom asked

''Her name is Serena Takayashi. And my dad is Taiyo Takayashi. I also have a twin brother named Kiriyu Takayashi.'' Kori said

''Who is Aoi?'' dad asked

''Dad.'' I glared at him

''Aoi Takahashi, my cousin and the only child of Mizuki and Kageyama Takahashi. Aunt Mizuki is uncle Takayashi and dad's sister. Uncle Takayashi isn't married.'' Kori answered

Mom was about to ask something but I decided to cut in.

''Okay how about we save the questions for tomorrow. I'm hungry and we have a wolf to feed as well. And I'm sure Kori wants to rest for a bit.'' I said

''I guess. But I really wanted to ask Kori-chan if she has a boyfriend.'' mom pouted

''Heck no!'' Kori exclaimed

We looked at her and she immediately put a hand to her mouth. Dad and I gave a chuckle while mom giggled.

''I uhh I m-mean that I uhh...'' Kori tried to talk

''No worries Kori. Now how about we set the table and eat?'' dad suggested

Me, Kori and mom nodded. Mom and Kori put on the table some soup, salad, roasted meat and rice. We washed our hands and sat down.

''itadakimasu!'' we said and began eating

~ _After dinner~_

While Kori and mom were cleaning the table, me and dad sat in the living room watching TV.

''So what do you think of Kori?'' dad asked

''What do you mean?'' I gave him a confused look

''Well she seems like a good girl, a perfect girl for you.'' dad answered

''Well she is an interesting girl.'' I smiled

''Do you like her?'' he asked

I blushed and looked away.

''Don't even start dad.'' I mumbled

He was about to say something when the door opened, revealing mom and a pale Kori. Mom dragged Kori to a chair and then sat next to dad.

''Are you okay?'' I asked concerned

''Never again am I going to feed that damn mangy mutt.'' Kori said with a shudder

''What happened?'' dad asked mom

''We went to feed the wolf when all of a sudden, the wolf charghed at Kori-chan and tackled her on the groung, licking her to death.'' mom giggled

I chuckled along with dad as Kori sulks. Mom giggled one more time before looking at her wrist watch.

''It's getting late. We should go to bed. Come on Kori-chan, I'll show you the bathroom. Yami please bring one of your shirts.'' mom said and grabbed Kori's hand, dragging her to the bathroom

''I'm going to get a futon set in my room.'' I said and left my dad alone

I went to my room and opened the closet, pulling out a futon, a blanket and a pillow. I set them next to my room and changed only into black shorts and took off my shirt, exposing my chest and abs. I was very muscular and I had 8 pack but I wouldn't be proud of that. The door opened and Kori walked inside, wearing a white towel around her upper body and her jean shorts, her feet were bare and her hair was a bit wet. Mom appeared behind Kori and pouted at me.

''I told you to bring one if your shirts.'' she said

''Sorry I forgot.'' I smiled and went to my wardrobe, pulling a white short sleeved shirt

''Now because you forgot you'll dry her hair. Good night you two.'' mom said and left

I handed Kori my shirt and turned around. After some time she told me that I could turn back to face her. I grabbed the towel and we sat on my bed. I began to dry her hair in silence. Kori decided to brake the silence.

''Your mom is more weirder than my uncle.'' she said

''Why is that?'' I chuckled

''Didn't thought she would touch my chest and make a comment on how big my breasts are.'' I could tell she was blushing

I laughed at what she said and continued to dry her hair. I have to say, that hairstyle of hers is really cool without the braid.

''My mom is like that but you'll get use to her.'' I said

''You should see my mom. Once she sees a guy, she squeals like a school girl and yells 'My girl grew up!' and will dance around the house.'' she chuckled

''She probably wants to have grandchildren.'' I said with a laugh

''That's what I mean.'' she said

''Is she for real?'' I asked in shock

''Yeah. But you might not like my brother.'' she responded

''Why?'' I finished drying her hair and set the towel on my chair

''He can be an overprotective idiot if he doesn't trust me with my choice of guys.'' she answered

''If I see him, I'll be sure to keep my distance.'' I chuckled

''You know, I never thought I would meet so many people who are free.'' she sighed

''What are you talking about?'' I raised an eyebrow

''My boss took me from my family. I had to ask my uncle and cousin to come with me. My dad wanted me to get strong in order to protect myself and to master my shinigami powers.'' she said sadly

I sat next to Kori and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a side hug. I then pulled away from her and grinned.

''You don't need to worry! With me and everyone else in the Shadow Thieves, you will be fine!'' I gave her thumbs up

She smiled and held up a fist. I smiled back and also held up a fist. We did a fist bump and laughed.

''I'm sure that one day, I'll also be free.'' she said

I couldn't help but agree.

* * *

 **End of chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Later everyone! :)**


	26. Butch the pervert part 2(End)

**Butch's P.O.V.**

After the fiasco with Aoi yesterday, I decided to train today. I was still angry and jealous. Angry, because Kori hid the truth from everyone and jealous because Kori had such power. The others somehow managed to take the information easy but I literally exploded. Kori still is somewhere in the city and hasn't returned. Everyone is worried, even me. I mean, Kori might be in trouble and we don't know where she is. She left her phone here, along with her keys and sword.

My thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice.

''I knew I would find you here.'' I turned around to face Kaoru

''What do you want?'' I scowled

''Well since you were angry I thought one spar wouldn't hurt to cheer you up.'' she smirked

''And since when did Ms. Pervert Hater cared for the green pervert?'' I raised an eyebrow and smirked teasingly

She blushed a little but then glared at me.

''Excuse me if I'm trying to be nice.'' she huffed

I chuckled at her and cracked my knuckles.

''So you said something about cheering me up?'' I grinned

She grinned back.

''Yeah but to make it more fun. Let's have a bet.'' she started

''Hoho? And what kind of bet?'' I asked

''If I win, you'll do what I say for a month.'' she said

''And if I win?'' I crossed my arms over my chest

''If you win, I'll be your maid for a month.'' she answered

An idea clicked in my mind and I smirked.

''Deal.'' I said and we shook hands

''Let's start.'' Kaoru said

''I'm going to win within minutes.'' I said confidently

''We'll see.'' she glared at me

~ _20 minutes later_ ~

''Oh man!'' she groaned

''All I did was pinch your ass, pin you against the wall and chain you there. I told you I would win.'' I smirked

''You chased me around the room for 20 minutes. And I'm still chained.'' she growled

''Well you didn't said anything about rules.'' I smiled innocently

She shut her mouth after that.

''And now that I won you have to be my maid for a month.'' I continued

Her eyes widened and she started struggling, cursing and yelling how perverted I am. I chuckled and shook my head.

''Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru when will you accept the truth. I'm stronger than you and you'll never beat me.'' I said proudly

''When I get my hands on you!'' Kaoru exclaimed angrily

''Are you chickening out of our deal? My my you are one scardy cat.'' I teased her

''Okay fine! You win and I'll be your maid! Just let me go!'' she groaned

''Okay.'' I smirked and released her

She rubbed her wrists and glared at me.

''Wait until Kori gets back, you would have wished not to mess with me.'' she said

''You're the one who made the deal. And Kori won't have the guts to kill me, let alone even scratch me.'' I retorted

* * *

Kori sneezed. Yami, Kyoko and Kiyoshi looked at her.

''Are you okay?'' Yami asked

''Yeah. I just have a feeling someone is talking about me.'' Kori answered

' _Why do I have a feeling that makes me want to punch Butch in the face?_ ' Kori thought

[Hell if I know. But how about you forget about this for now?] Electro said in her head

' _Good idea._ ' she responded and continued to watch the TV show that they were watching

''You know, you just sneezed like a cat.'' Yami suddenly chuckled

Kori blushed like a strawberry.

''Shut up!'' she yelled and covered her face with her hands

Electro cackled like crazy.

[He does have a point. Your kitty sneezes are cute.] he noted

' _Don't even start._ ' Kori sweatdropped

* * *

''So until then 'small fry', you can't even hurt me.'' I smirked

Kaoru's eyebrow twitched as she continued to glare at me.

''Fine then! What is your first order, _Master_?'' she hissed

I smirked mischievously.

''Come with me.'' I said

Kaoru shivered uncomfortably. But nonetheless, she went along with it.

* * *

I smirked as I scanned Kaoru from head to toe. She was blushing like crazy.

''You're the biggest pervert in the world.'' she groaned and hid her face in her hands

She was waearing a short green maid dress with white apron, white knee-length socks and dark green shoes. I held back a chuckle.

''You did said that you'll be my maid, so you have to wear the dress.'' I said

''No need to remind me.'' she grumbled

''Well, as my first order, make me some food.'' I ordered

She let out a faint 'tch' and went to the kitchen. I sat on the couch, waiting for her to come back. I was startled by my phone that suddenly began ringing. I quickly took it out and answered.

''Who is it?'' I growled

'' _My my, is that how you talk to a girl, Butch?_ '' I shivered at the familiar voice

''S-sorry Kori. You startled me.'' I laughed nervously

'' _Says the perverted guy that made a bet with Kaoru and dared to say that I don't have the guts to kill you or scratch you. You sure are brave._ '' Kori chuckled in amusement

''H-how?!'' I gasped

'' _It took me a few minutes to realize it was you since I had the feeling to punch you. But do prepare yourself. Because once I get back, you're going to meet my little friend called 'Death'._ '' after that, she hung up and all I heard was beeping sounds

I gulped in fear but I was snapped out of it as Kaoru came back with a tray full of pancakes, an omlete and two sandwitches with some orange juice.

''Here.'' she placed the tray in front of me

''Thanks.'' I said and dug in

After a while, I finished everything and turned my head at Kaoru, smirking. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards me, making her sit on my lap.

''What the heck?!'' she exclaimed in shock and started struggling

''Not gonna happen.'' I burried my face in the crook of her neck

But she didn't give up. The more she struggled, the more annoyed I was getting. Having enough of it, I turned her around to face me and decided to shut her up.

By planting my lips on hers...

Kaoru froze in place as I continued to kiss her. My arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her closer to me. What surprised me was that she slowly began kissing me back. The kiss became more passionate and dominant, with me dominating her in a tongue battle and exploring her wet cavern. Soon, we pulled away and breathed heavily because of the lack of oxygen. Realizing what she did, Kaoru blushed cherry red and turned her head away. I grinned in triumph and carried her bridal style to my room.

''Tonight you'll sleep here in my room.'' I demanded

She just crossed her arms and turned away in embarrassment. But she agreed since she's going to be my maid for the month. Though there was only one thing on my mind.

She looked sexy in the maid dress...

I just hope I don't get killed.

* * *

 **Omake**

Kori and Kyoko were prparing dinner, not minding the bickering father and son.

''So this Butch boy was the one you were going to give the wolf?'' Kyoko asked

''Yeah. And he'll be the first to taste my electric slap. Maybe I should use scissors instead of any other weapon.'' Kori grinned

''Why scissors?'' Kyoko sweatdropped

''Because I always used them on my brother when he managed to piss me off every time he made perverted comments about me wearing a skirt.'' Kori giggled as if it was normal

' _She sure is a devil. Did she got it from her mother or father?_ ' Kyoko thought

''And my mom would throw kives at dad whenever he tried to take pictures of me.'' Kori smiled brightly as a flowery aura surrounded her

' _Definitely her mother._ ' Kyoko deadpanned

Kiyoshi and Yami just continued to argue, which led to the females knocking the out with frying pans. And Electro laughing his ass off.


	27. The Call and Family Visit

**Zane's P.O.V.**

It has been a week since Kori hasn't returned and everyone, except Seichiro, were worried. Though I knew she'll be okay, since she is strong and never lost a battle. I'm a little surprised that Kaoru and Sakura were worried, considering that Kori scared them. But that's not the problem. Our problem was Akamaru's scowl directed at all of us. We're sitting on a sofe while looking at the screen where his face was shown, his deep brown eyes staring at us with anger and his black hair made him more scary.

''I'm asking again Seichiro, where is Kori?'' he asked calmly

''Like I said, I don't know. And even if I knew, I won't tell you.'' Seichiro answered back

''She left her phone! She never leaves without it!'' Akamaru exclaimed

''She'll be fine.'' Aoi cut in

''And how do you know?!'' our boss glared at Aoi

''I know her better than anyone. I know she's okay. I think you don't trust her enough.'' Aoi retorted

''And I know you know uncle and aunty live here in Kyoto.'' he added

Akamaru just growled.

''Just trust her Toshiro!'' Seichiro yelled

Hearing our boss's first name, we shivered in fear as we noticed the dark aura around our boss.

''When Kori gets back, tell her to call me.'' and with that, the screen turned black as Akamaru ended the call

All of us sighed in relief. Kori, please come back soon.

* * *

 **Kori's P.O.V.**

''You live here?!'' Yami stared in shock at the sight in front of him

Instead of a middle sized house, in front of us was a big mansion, with guards and everything else. I was quite surprised myself, considering that my mom and dad nor my brother told me about it. But come to think of it, my dad has quite the business. He was the boss of Takayashi Corporation, while my mother is the owner of the family's resort and camps. Never doupt the power of my parents.

''They never told me about rebuilding the house. Nor hiring anyone.'' I stepped up and was about to open the gates when two guards stopped me

''Stop! State your name and business!'' they said in sync

I almost facepalmed, but I managed to keep my composure.

''I am the daughter of Takayashi Serena and Takayashi Taio. I'm here to see my parents.'' I said

''And he is with me.'' I pointed at Yami

The guards looked at eachother but gasped in shock when they heard a male voice. Oh God, not him!

''What's going on?'' Kiriyu, my brother asked

''Kiriyu-san, this girl here says she's the daughter of your parents.'' one of them said

''I am.'' I said

My brother's yellow-blue-violet eyes widened in shock and told the guards to open the gates while watching me. Once they did, Kiriyu tackled me in a bear hug.

''Oh my god, I missed you so much imouto! Mom told us that you called! Why didn't you called me first?! I'm your brother!'' he was babbling non-stop

Yami stared with a bewildered and slightly amused expression on his face. I tried to push him away but he was strong.

''If you don't let me go, I'll make sure you won't have babies.'' I tried to scare him

But like always, he didn't. Having no other choice, I gave Yami a pleading look. He tried to ignore it but

''Excuse me.'' he coughed into his fist

My brother, when hearing Yami's voice, snapped out of his brotherly protectiveness and looked at Yami for a few minutes, then started to glare at him while standing in front of me.

[You got it bad.] Electro chuckled

' _Shut up you chackling weirdo._ ' I told him

[Your brother is about to snap.] he warned

I looked at my brother to see him glaring at Yami while Yami was sweating nervously. Kiriyu was really about to snap.

''I don't know what Yami told you but I advice you to knock it off. I don't want to do something I might regret.'' I stared at my brother emotionlessly

He looked at me and shivered as my eyes had a hint of anger in them and stepped away from Yami. My brother was about to say something until his eyes landed on something behind me. Yami also looked in the same direction a bit shocked. Raising an eyebrow, I turned around and sweatdropped when I saw the one person that could embarrass me.

My own mother...

She stared at me with wide and slightly tearful eyes, her lips were quivering and she was trembling a bit. She was dressed in elbow-sleeved brown dress, dark brown high-heels and her sky blue hair was pulled up in an elegant bun.

Seeing her state right now got me quite nervous, considering the fact that I haven't called for years until a week ago. I gulped a bit.

But the awkward moment was cut short the moment my mom leaped at my an tackled me on the ground while hugging me to death. I struggled to get breath in my lungs but the way she hugged me was against me.

''My little girl! My sweet angel! I missed you so much! I finally get to see you after those years! My goodness, you've grown up so much!'' mom cried as she babbled non-stop

Now I know from whom I get my personality.

''M-mom...can't...breath..!'' was all I managed to say

''Oops, sorry!'' mom immediately released me from her death hug helped me up on my feet

We stared at each other until both of us hugged gently, smiling as we did. My mom may be a bit hyper, but I still love her. We separated from the hug and she started looking me up and down. I started feeling uncomfortable as she started frowning at my appearance. She averated her eyes towards Yami and her eyes sparkled. Shit...

Grabbing both of us by the wrists, she dragged us inside the mansion that is so called my home while Kiriyu followed silently. Knowing mom, she'll dress me up to look good in front of Yami.

* * *

Mom told Kiriyu to take Yami in the living room while she dresses me. She brought me to a room that seemed to be like my old room, except bigger. She made me sit on a queen sized while she looks for clothes. It was an awkward silence between us until mom broke it.

''When did you get here?'' she asked softly

''A week and few days ago. I stayed at Yami's house for the week. I'll probably go back to the others tomorrow.'' I answered

''I see. Do the others know where you are?'' she took out a dress but put it back in

''I only told them that I'll be gone for a few days, but I'm sure they'll be fine. They just don't know where I am. I also left my phone there.'' I said

''Your eyes are back to normal, I guess that it's because the pills were all swallowed.'' sharp as alaways

''I can tell you're not happy about my hair either.'' I said

''You have your father's personality but you have my abilities.'' she grabbed another dress and came up to me, handing me the cloth and some shoes

''Go change. We'll all talk later.'' she pointed at a door and left my room

I walked inside the room that turned out to be a bathroom and stripped out of my clothes and put on the dress. It was a blue short-sleeved dress with a white ribbon around the waist. The shoes were white Mary Jane styled. Putting them on, I walked out of the bathroom and left my room, searching for the living room.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Kori soon found her destination and opened the doors. She looked surprised to see her mother, father and brother talking calmy with Yami. The four, upon hearing the door open, looked at Kori and smiled. Said girl mentally sighed and sat down next to Yami and looked at her father. He had cobalt blue hair with a few golden streaks and pale golden eyes. Taiyo's face suddenly looked serious.

''Why dodn't you start from the beginning Kori?'' he asked

Kori wasn't fazed by him and began telling them from the start to the end. While she was talking, Kiriyu was throwing glares at Yami, who was too interested in Kori's story to notice.

''And that's how I met Yami and now here I am.'' Kori said and sighed

She looked at her family and sweatdropped. Her mother looked unfazed, her father looked excited as small sparkles appeared above his head as his eyes looked at Kori with proudness. And Kiriyu had the same expression like Serena, but was more bored than he looked. Kori gazed at Yami and facepalmed. He looked like he saw something awesome by the big grin on his face.

''What's with the goofy face?'' she asked

''I just thought it was awesome to have friends like them!'' Yami laughed

' _Awesome enough to piss me off._ ' Kori deadpanned

Regaining his composure, Taiyo fake-coughed, gaining the attention of his daughter and Yami. Both of them looked at the pale golden eyed male in confusion.

''And you said you're staying at Mayonaka-kun's house. But when are you going back to your friends?'' he asked

Having the same look as her father, Kori glanced at him.

''I thought of going back tomorrow. I already told mom, but knowing her, she'll try to make me stay here for a bit longer.'' she turned her head towards the smiling sky blue haired woman

''And knowing my brother, he'll do the same.'' she finished as she gave a slight glance at her brother, who just smirked

''Of course I'll do it. I don't want you going back to that bastard.'' Kiriyu huffed and crossed his arms over his chest

Yami, Kori and Taiyo sweatdropped at the two 'like-two-water-drops' Takayashi and resisted the urge to facepalm themselves.

' _Being a baggy old mother hen as usual, right Electro?_ ' Kori mused in her head while looking at her brother, who was talking with their mother

[Correct like always, partner.] Electro said amusingly

Kori tried to hold back her laugh when she saw her hyper mother and brother tackling her father on the ground, pleading the elder for help while Yami chuckled at the three.

Oh well, this is Kori's family we're talking about.

* * *

 **Omake 1**

Akamaru tried to locate Kori but with no success. The more he tried, the more irritated he got. It was like she disappeared.

''Where is she when you need her the most?!'' he growled

He knew Kori was a rebel and could easily disobey him. Though he never thought Kori, of all people, would leave her phone and not to mention she would tell everyone where she was going.

Yup, Akamaru sure is going to 'greet' her when she comes back. But it's his fault he forgot where her house was.

* * *

 **Omake 2**

Seichiro was getting pissed by the second. In his house, everyone was getting more and more rowdy. Butch and Aoi started fighting again, Brick took Momoko to his room and strange sounds came from there, Natsuka and Natsuna tried to hold Asahi back from strangling Zane. Said boy was held back by Sakura as he tried to do the same like Asahi. Kaoru was laughing her ass off as she watched Butch getting beated by Aoi. Only Seichiro, Boomer and Miyako were the only people who were wise enough to not start a war. Though Seichiro was holding back from killing his 'grandkids'.

''I hope Kori comes back soon.'' Boomer dodged a vase

''I hope so too.'' Miyako said as Boomer pulled her in his arms when an ice cube was directed at her

''When she does, she'll punish them. I'm getting a headache from those idiots.'' Seichiro grumbled

The blonde couple sweatdropped when they saw Momoko running away from a love sick Brick, who's eyes screamed 'rape'. Seichiro just facepalmed and sighed.

Poor Seichiro, he sure is unlucky when Kori isn't around...


	28. A Not so Normal Reunion

**Normal P.O.V.**

The next morning, Kori and Yami walked together back to the Shadow Thieves. Everyone was sad when Kori said she's leaving, but were also happy when Kori told them that she'll come back. Kori went back to Yami's house to get the wolf and now here she is, sitting on the wolf's back, looking down at Yami.

''We're going to miss you.'' he said

''I'll be sure to come back. I just need to do a few things.'' Kori held out her right hand towards Yami

Said boy grabbed her hand, giving a slight handshake before letting go. Although sad, he was glad that Kori will return.

''Well, be sure to get home safe.'' Yami smiled

Kori smiled back and nodded. She petted the wolf, signaling him to go. The wolf howled and leaped on top of a house, leaping away from Yami's sight. Yami watched as they disappeared and sighed.

''I guess I should head back home before mom gets worried.'' he said and walked away

Back with Kori, thanks to the wolf's speed, she soon saw Seichiro's house and smiled. But that smile soon turned into a shocked face as soon as she saw Aoi and Butch outside of the house, fighting. She stopped the wolf from going further and slid down on her feet next to the creature.

[Who knew your cousin had it in him.] Electro's voice popped out in Kori's head

' _If I knew Aoi would do this, I would have taken him with me to mom and dad's house. I guess Brick really needs me to be the beast tamer._ ' she responded

[You should stop them. They might do something.] Electro told them

Kori grunted and climbed back on the wolf's back. Summoning Electro and raising him above her head, she threw him with full force at the fighting boys. As soon as the boomerang flew at them Kori and her animal companion leaped forward.

Meanwhile as Butch and Aoi were still fighting, they failed to notice the boomerang comming at them. But as soon as the boomerang flew past the boys and around Aoi before going back to a hand that grabbed it with ease, they stopped and turned to the culprit with wide eyes. Right before them stood Kori, sitting on the back of a big wolf. Said girl had a dark scowl on her face, half of it even shadowed a bit by her fringe. Aoi and Butch backed away from each other, knowing that if they are at each other's throats, it will piss off Kori even more. Kori put Electro on her shoulder and got off of the animal that soon laid down, doing nothing. Turning to her cousin, she sighed.

''What the hell is going on?'' she grunted

Aoi blinked a few times before responding.

''We were fighting.'' the way he said it made Kori growl

''Don't state the obvious. I want to know why you were fighting before I myself do something that will put both of you in a coma.'' she glared at Butch and Aoi

''You should know by now, when you're not around we intend to fight.'' Aoi responded clamly

While Butch was still frozen on the spot as he stared at the weapon that Kori held on her shoulder. Noticing this, Kori took Electro from her shoulder and held it beside her.

''It's not nice to stare like that Butch.'' she said

Butch only gaped like a fish. Aoi and Kori looked at each other and shrugged. Aoi went to Butch and whacked him across the head, snapping him out of his trance.

''What the hell?!'' Butch yelled in anger

His yell made the wolf jolt up in alarm and howl loudly, as well as growl at the culprit disturbing his sleep. The sounds coming from hime made everyone inside the house rush towards the source of the sounds and were quite shocked to see Kori trying to calm down an enraged wolf.

''Calm down boy!'' she exclaimed and slammed one of Electro's sharp tips on the ground, creating a large crack as the tip pierced the ground

The action caused whimpers to escape from the now scared creature that started giving her the puppy dog look. Taking out Electro from the cracked spot, Kori sighed and turned to Butch.

''Next time you yell will be the last time you'll hear your voice.'' she scowled at him and turned to her shocked friends

''Even if it looks amusing, please close your mouths.'' she said

Snapping out of their shock, Miyako was the first to react. Running towards Kori, the blonde tackled her best friend in a bear hug. The action caused Kori to drop her partner.

''I missed you so much Kori-san!'' Miyako cried

Chuckling, Kori hugged back and pulled both of them up on their feet.

''I missed you too, Miyako.'' Kori responded

Natsuka and Natsuna were the second to react and ran straight at the hugging girls, tackling them both on the ground and crying tears of joy.

''We missed you Kori/Kori-chan!'' the twins cried in unison

Kori laughed a little and hugged them as well. Momoko smiled and went to them, offering the sky blue haired girl a hand as Miyako and the twins got off of Kori. Said blue haired girl smiled and reached for the pink eyes girl's hand, gripping it gently, letting Momoko to pull her on her feet.

''You sure took long.'' joked Momoko

''I sure did.'' Kori grinned

Kaoru came next to Momoko and smirked at Kori.

''Glad to have you back.'' Kaoru said

''It's good to be back.'' Kori chuckled

The rest just hugged Kori, shook her hand, gave her a pat on the shoulder or greeted her normally. The only exception were Zane and Sakura, who were feeling awkward because of what happened. Kori looked their way and made her way towards them, causing them to sweat nervously. When she got in front of them, she opened her mouth and theu prepared themselves for the upcoming insults. But instead Kori spoke softly.

''I am not mad, so don't worry about me insulting or hitting you. It's kinda my fault too, since I wasn't in the best of moods last week. Though I still have to talk with you two.'' she gave a smile that was barely visible

Both Sakura and Zane were shocked and frozen on the spot. Kori ignored the teasing smile Seichiro was giving her, while the rest chuckled but all of them jolt in surprise when they heard another voice. Well, at least Kori was used to it. And Aoi knowing about it.

 **[I hate to ruin your reunion partner, but please don't ignore me and leaving me on the ground.]** Electro said

Kori smirked and went over to the boomerang, picking her weapon up.

''Sorry Electro.'' she put him back on her shoulder

Seeing the faces on her friends, Kori looked at Aoi, who gave her the same look, both of them shrugged. Sighing, Kori spun Electro a few times before making him disappear. She raised an eyebrow at them.

''Are you going to stand there like statues or are we going inside? Oh and Butch, I hope you take good care of your new friend.'' her voice went through their ears and both Kori and Aoi headed inside the house with the wolf right behind the female

Butch, Boomer, Brick, Zane and Asahi stayed frozen for a few more seconds...before fainting. Seichiro snapped out of his state and shook his head and looked at the girls. Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Natsuka, Natsuna and Sakura sweatdropped at the boys and sighed.

' _I'm still surprised how the gilrs didn't faint and yet, the boys did._ ' Seichiro thought

Oh well, he was used to it anyway.

* * *

 **Omake**

The whole day Kori explained everything to her friends, except the part with the Shadow Thieves and Yami. Butch was smirking at his teammates when Kori told him that the wolf will be his. Brick also told Kori about Akamaru trying to call her and she told him she'll take care of him. She also talked with Sakura and Zane and sorted things out but still dislikes Sakura bit.

Later that night, Kori and Aoi were in Aoi's room. Kori decided to tell him the whole truth while the rest are sleeping.

''So let me get this straigth, you joined a group full of people you don't even know, befriended their leader who let you stay at his house, you became the new member and you're planning to return there after everything is over?'' he yelled in a hushed whisper

''Like you don't want this to be over. Thanks to uncle Takayashi, we were forced. If that old man didn't tell Akamaru about me, all of you wouldn't have been in this mess. I was the one who was searching for people who were stronger than normal people. I was the one who gat all of you into this, so I'll be the one ending this.'' Kori gave her cousin a serious look

''In other words?'' Aoi raised an eyebrow

''In other words, I'll find ten souls and help Electro to evolve, find **her** , even though I don't want to see her ugly face, and defeat her. She's the boss in this game, a mere teenage girl. I still remember how we met.'' she growled

''Oh yeah. I remember that one. When you found out who created this 'mafia mess', you were so pissed off you almost blew up uncle Takayashi's lab.'' he said, emphasizing 'mafia mess'

''If you knew just what she told me...'' Kori trailed off

''I don't even want to hear it.'' Aoi sighed

Silence fell between the two cousins. Minutes passed and suddenly, Kori got up and walked towards the door. Just as she was about to open the door, Aoi stopped her with a question.

''Hey Kori, I was wondering, do you trust the others?'' he looked at his cousin

''You never tell Akamaru my secrets. And the others are scared whenever he's angry. I trust you since you keep my secrets and I truset all of you because you're my teamates.'' and with that, she left

Aoi gave a slight smile, soon followed by a chuckle.

''You're always full of surprises.'' he mumbled before going to bed


	29. Dangerous Adventure

**Brick's P.O.V.**

All of us packed our stuff, getting ready to leave. Today, we were going back. Sakura was crying, because her 'beloved' Zane was leaving her, but he promised to call her when he has time. Seichiro was upset too, but got over it, knowing we'll either call or visit. Butch put his stiff in the car, deciding to ride on the wolf. We said our goodbyes to them and got inside the car. During the ride, some of us were chatting, others were sleeping and the rest were just minding their own business. I noticed that Kori was staring out of the window the whole ride back home, looking deep in thought. Momoko fell asleep on my shoulder during the ride, but I didn't mind. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and laid my head on hers, enjoying the moment. I noticed that Butch looked a bit grumpy but still had a grin on his face.

Aoi and Natsuna were also sleeping, Zane was also staring out the window and Asahi, Kaoru, Boomer, Miyako and Natsuka were talking with each other. The ride was peaceful and we arrived in Tokyo in no time. The driver brought us to our house, the sudden stop caused Momoko, Aoi and Natsuna to wake up.

''We arrived already?'' Momoko gave a cute yawn

''Indeed we have.'' Kori answered and got out of the car

''It's good to be home.'' Aoi smiled as he followed Kori

''Yeah.'' Natsuna yawned and stepped out of the car as well

The rest of us quietly got out and took our suitcases as Kori passed them one by one. The driver dashed off after we got our belongings and walked towards our house. Butch still was sitting on the wolf's back, making me sigh.

''You should get off of the wolf and get your things.'' I told him

''Don't wanna.'' he stuck out his tongue at me

My eyebrow twitched, I was ready to pounce on him but Momoko put a hand on my shoulder.

''Leave him be Brick.'' she whispered

I glared at Butch who in return smirked smugly. Out of the blue, his suitcase came flying at him, hitting him straight in the face and knocking him off the wolf. I followed the direction where the suitcase came from, only to see Kori looking at Butch normally, her right arm positioned in a throw motion. All of us, excluding Butch, had a deadpanned expressions.

''I'm starting to regret bringing the wolf to you.'' Kori spoke

Butch just groaned in pain. I smirked, knowing Kori was on my side. I grabbed Momoko's free hand and the two of us walked side by side inside, the rest following suit, leaving Butch on the ground with the wolf sniffing him.

* * *

After unpacking, everyone sat in the living room. Kori, like usual, was reading a book. Zane was looking at his phone, typing, probably texting Sakura. Aoi and Asahi were having an arm-wrestling, Natsuna and Natsuka cheering for them. Butch and Kaoru were watching TV. Miyako and Boomer were watching funny things on the laptop in front of them. I could tell from their giggling. Me and Momoko were just chilling, Momoko cuddling up next to me while I had my arm wrapped around her waist.

The nice atmosphere in the room was ruined by a vibration. All of us turned to look at Kori's phone that laid on the table in front of her. Kori put a book mark in her book and closed it, putting it on the table and grabbed her phone. She probably received a message. Sighing, Kori got up and turned to me.

''I'll change and go see what Akamaru needs me for. If you need me, call me.'' I nodded and she left the room

The others looked at each other and shrugged, going back to what they were doing. Me and Momoko exchanged a confused looks, but remained silent. Hearing some sounds, we knew that Kori left since we also heard the sound of her motorbike.

''Looks like she left.'' Butch said

''Do you think Akamaru is calling her because of what happened back in Kyoto?'' Natsuka asked

''Who knows.'' Asahi shrugged

''It must be important since Kori-chan got dressed and left in such speed.'' Natsuna said

''How do you know?'' Boomer asked

''Don't you remember that Kori is faster than normal people?'' Aoi sighed

''And that also explains how she can disappear in a blink of an eye.'' I added

''How about we do something else? Kori's business is not our business.'' Momoko looked at me

''Momoko's right. If Kori wants to tell us why Akamaru called her, she will.'' Zane said

We nodded in agreement and dropped the subject. I couldn't help but notice that Aoi looked concerned about something. I decided to shrug it off.

* * *

 **Kori's P.O.V.**

''So you said it was impotant.'' I said

I sat in a chair in front of Akamaru's desk, Akamaru looking from window like always. A few minutes passed and he decided to turn around, placing his elbows on the desk and intertwined his fingers.

''Before I tell you why I called you here, I want answers.'' he looked deeply into my eyes

''Answers on what?'' I raised an eyebrow

''On what happened in Kyoto.'' he answered bluntly

Sighing, I told him exactly what I told the others. He seemed to believe my story. Nodding, he pulled out something from his pocket, giving it to me.

''What's this?'' I asked

''Someone sent you this. I haven't opened it, knowing that you have to be the first.'' he sighed

I opened the envelope, pulling out a letter and...a card? I looked at the card, it was a deck card, seeing the design. The card was a Joker, a skull with red nose, with red make-up around the mouth area, red eyes and a black and red clown hat. Me andAkamaru gave each other a confused look before my eyes went to the letter. Unfolding it, I began reading.

' _My Dear 'Joker',_

 _I hope you like the card I made for you, I made it just for you. If you don't, then too bad, you'll need the card. You're the 'Joker' in my game. In my game, YOU are the strongest. And I know for a fact that you still need Electro to evolve, so I'll give you ten days. Use these ten days wisely. I'll give you small hint of where I am since I know you visited your parents. I'm in a place, abandoned building. That's the only hint I'm giving you. And don't try to take your friends with you, you know nuisance is not needed. And like I said on our first meeting, you'll be begging on your knees for me to leave your family alone. And I'm still laughing, remembering how you almost blew up that lab. HAHAHAHAHAHA! XD_

 _Anyway, DO NOT tell your friends or cousin about this, you know better than anyone when it comes to threats, you don't mess with the people having the upper hand. Oh and you have to play the 'Joker' or I'll be sad. T^T_

 _And since you're smart, you'll be able to figure out my whereabouts._

 _XOXOXO,_

 _Ichinose Ayame'_

Sweatdropping, I began thinking if she is related to uncle. Though I soon got angry, just reading her name makes me angry.

''What kind of shit is this?!'' I exclaimed, crushing the letter in my fist

''What's in the letter?'' Akamaru asked

''Remember how everything startred?'' I asked, trying to calm myself

''Get to the point.'' he demanded

''A teenage girl started this. Every mafia that formed, every member that joined, every boss that was chosen. It was all because of one girl.'' I began

''And how do you know?'' he glared at me

''I met her once. I was in one of my solo missions. That's when I met her. Remember how I almost blew up uncle's lab? That was when I met her.'' I answered

''And who is she?'' he raised an eyebrow

''Ichinose Ayame, the creator of the 'Mafia War' as she calls it. I don't know how, but she found out about the strongest mages, me included.'' I sighed, burrying my face in my free hand

Silence fell upon us, until Akamaru broke it.

''What are you planning?'' he asked

''I'm not planning, I AM going to end this once and for all. I'll go on a solo mission tomorrow.'' I got up and threw the letter in a trash can

Not bothering to listen to Akamaru, I quickly left, the card in my hand.

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

All of us, except Kori, sat in the dining room, eating. We heard a sound coming from the out side and soon Kori came. I looked at what she was wearing. A short sleeved blue and yellow chinese top, a blue jean skirt and white socks that reached her hips. Her face had a slight anger written on it. The rest also noticed it.

''Are you alright?'' Miyako asked

''I'm fine.'' Kori sighed and sat down next to Aoi

''Did Akamaru do something to make you mad?'' Zane asked

''No. It's something else.'' Kori grabbed her plate and put some of the lasagna that me and Miyako made

''Let's not talk about it on the table. I'm sure you don't want to talk about it noe either.'' Aoi said

''Yes. Also before I forget, tomorrow I'm going on a solo mission.'' Kori said

''But we just came back.'' Asahi said

''That doesn't mean that I don't have work to do. Like I have told you, Electro has to evolve soon.'' she retorted

No one said a word after that. But I could see Aoi side-glancing at Kori. Weird.

After dinner, we went to our rooms. Me and Brick ended up cuddling on the bed.

''Today was a strange day.'' Brick sighed, burrying his face in the crook of my neck

''Since when do we have 'normal days'?'' I jokingly asked, giggling

''You have a point. But I couldn't help but notice that Aoi is hiding something.'' he said

''Even Kori looked like she was hiding something.'' I said

''Whatever they're hiding, one of them will have to tell us eventually.'' he responded

Humming in agreement, I closed my eyes, both me and Brick falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Aoi's P.O.V.**

I snuck inside Kori's room and didn't see her. But soon a voice behind me startled me, causing me to jump slightly.

''Now this is what I call 'Personal Space Invader'.'' I turned around to see Kori smirking cooly with her arms crossed over her chest

''I thought you were here.'' I simply said

''I was thirsty. Why are you here?'' she closed the door and sat on the chair in front of her desk

''Why did Akamaru called you?'' I asked

Having the same expression, Kori turned to her desk and began writing.

''To put it simply, Ichinose Ayame wants to fight me. Or that's how I took her words.'' Kori then threw something at me

I caught it with my left hand and saw what it was. A 'Joker' card.

''Why would she give you this?'' I looked at the card and then back at Kori

''She said that I'll need the card, that I'M the 'Joker'. She gave me ten days, knowing that Electro has to evolve soon. That's why I'll go on a mission tomorrow.'' she got up and turned around, walking towards me

Stopping one feet from me, she handed me something. Grabbing it, I noticed it was an address.

''What's this for?'' I asked

''This is where she is. Before you sneaked in my room, I managed to figure out her small 'hint'. Tomorrow, I want you to tell the others the whole truth after I leave.'' she said

''What? Why?'' my eyes widened

''I'm getting tired of hiding the truth. I also want you to tell them that it's their choice if they want to follow me or not.'' she said

''You sure about this? They might tell Akamaru.'' I gave her a doubtful look

''And that's why you'll make sure they don't utter a word to him.'' she grinned

''Guess I'll have to listen to you yet again.'' I joked

We chuckled a bit at what I said. I got up and headed towards the door but stopped before I could open it.

''I don't care what happens from tomorrow. All I care about right now is for this to stop.'' I said and left straight for my room

Though I also failed to see Kori's gentle smile.


End file.
